A Never Ending Tale - Wish of a Lifetime
by M. Press
Summary: Natsu is a good-for-nothing thief. Lucy is the spirit princess who ran away from home. Due to certain circumstances, they formed a contract. Now Lucy must help Natsu achieve his wish of taking the girl of his dreams. Will she be able to match him up with the earth kingdom's princess? Or will he look the other way before it's too late?
1. 1st Wish: A Star's Tale

A Never Ending Tale – Wish of a Lifetime

We had all read fairy tales since we were kids. Damsel-in-distress princesses, prince knight-in-shining-armor, and of course, Fairy godmother! Now let's twist this a bit. . .

Instead of a princess in distress, let's have a prince! No. . . rather than prince, a homeless boy in distress. And instead of a Fairy godmother, a genie would do. A girl who'll fulfill your desires . . . except she's not your average genie either.

A tale of a boy who wants to get to his princess and a girl who wants to be free.

* * *

**First Wish:**  
**A Star's Tale**

* * *

"Did you know? If you wish it upon a shooting star, your wish will come true!"

Upon those words, the pink haired boy believed him. "If I make a wish upon a star . . . will I be able to see her again?"

The man paused. "Uhh. But it had to be a shooting star! If you didn't make a wish before a shooting star disappear it won't come true! They disappear quickly though, so it was practically impossible." He told him frankly.

"Why would they disappear quickly? Don't the stars want to grant wishes?"

He laughed. "Well, some says that those shooting stars were fairies travelling the sky".

"Fairies? What's that?"

"They were the naughty magical creatures who like causing trouble in the celestial realm. As punishment, the gods and goddesses sent them down here on earth and bound them to grant human wishes until they become good people. Fairies don't like it though, so they escape before they could hear a human wish and try to fly high in the sky to get back to their realm".

"I see. . . Then I'll just catch a fairy!"

The man rubbed the boy's hair. "Hahaha! Good luck with that. Fairies are fast, you know?"

"I'll train hard! Then . . . then . . . I will definitely meet her!"

That was his only wish to the stars.

. . . To meet the girl who saved his life.


	2. 2nd Wish: A Moment of Freedom

Hello everyone!

Here comes chapter 2 with Lucy's POV.

Honestly, I was wondering if I should post this one, or just skip to Natsu but I guess I have to show this so that I don't have to explain some of the parts.

DISCLAIMER: You know how it goes.

* * *

**Second Wish:**  
**A Moment of Freedom**

* * *

"Hime-sama!" Astrea called her. She was a woman with long pink hair and azure eyes. She was wearing a long sleeveless white dress with glitters of stars at the rim.

The one she called was a lady with long golden hair wearing a glittering silver dress who was sitting on top of the column in the celestial hall. She had alluring hazel eyes and smooth skin as pale as the moon. Her lips were small and just the right light shade of red. A transparent white cloak floats from her shoulders to her small arms.

She was the embodiment of beauty.

And this beauty just glared and stuck her tongue out at the pink-haired maiden below.

"Hime-sama. . . that's very unlady-like . . ." she reprimanded. _And very childish_ . . .

The girl pouted at her and crossed her arms. "Mou Virgo, why do you always scold everything I do? And don't call me Hime-sama! It sounds wrong."

"Princess, I don't always scold you . . . only at times when you're out of the line which you always do. Also, there isn't anything wrong with 'Hime-sama'. I heard that's how they refer to their master in the other world." Astrea, who was also called Virgo, conceded with her master's order.

"I said just _'Lucy'_ is fine! Why do you keep on calling me with those terms from the human world? Are you showing off at me!? Since you _can_ go there and only _I_ wasn't allowed to go out. You were having fun out there while I'm stuck here listening to your stories."

"It was under the King's orders. Weren't you the one who kept on asking us to tell you stories of our adventures?" she told her. The princess was throwing a tantrum because her request to be summoned was denied again.

" You guys are so unfair! Why don't you let me go too!? You call me princess but I'm more like a prisoner! Why can't you let me visit the human world!?"

"Princess, you're still far too young. You won't be able to stand the darkness in the other realms." For the celestials, this little goddess, _despite the appearance of a young maiden_, was nothing more than a child.

She was not convinced. "Castor and Pollux got to go." She sulked

"What matter here is_ you_. The king simply deemed that you are not ready yet."

"I can stand my own! I can stand the darkness! What I can't stand was being unable to see the other worlds! You just don't give me a chance!"

She stood up from the pillar and kicked herself up. "I don't wanna see you!"

Astrea sighed as she watched the white figure of the princess flew off.

. . .

* * *

Lucy had fly to the starry garden and landed at the court. The black floor was sparkling with thousands of stars. She walked to the huge marble fountain that was at the center, the floor rippled at each of her footsteps. Huge colorful bubbles floats in the air, glowing faintly.

"Hmph! Everyone were just the same" she muttered under her breath. She seated herself at the marble wall with ancient runes engraved on it and watched the water that was gushing out of the huge water globe at the top of the fountain. Orbs of light orbited around it.

This was the place Aquarius always hang out to and get water from. Though right now, she was not here. Most likely, she went to take a bath with the sirens to the other realms.

"Lucky her" she thought.

It wasn't like she doesn't like her world. She just wanted to see the other worlds. The celestial realm was the one that manages the flow of spirits to the other realms. Being the Spirit goddess, she found it her responsibility to check the other worlds too. Also she wanted to see what it was like, not _just_ hear it from others.

The other realms, _especially the human world_, had interesting things that wasn't in this realm. She heard that humans always needed to eat or else they die. Death was also very normal. She heard that they made 'money' as a form of currency which they use to 'buy', whatever that is. Most of all, they live on earth, with grass, trees, mountains and such. Sure, Ceres had it too but the human world was abundant of it. Their world was actually made of it.

She sulked. "I want to go out too".

"Oh Lucy, what are you doing here?"

Lucy brightened up at his voice. "Loki!"

The playful and mischievous Loki stood beside her. He was wearing brown pants patterned with gold and silver ornate designs, and a matching vest over a long sleeve white shirt.

He grinned at her. "I heard the old man rejected you again".

Lucy pouted when she remembered that. "I don't get him. Why doesn't he allow me to go? This is really unfair!"

"It's probably because he doesn't want you to be put in any trouble. I heard the other realm was getting dangerous. Anyway, it's not really that interesting. You're getting worked up over nothing" he said. The Spirit King had actually sent him to coax the princess to stop. Being the only one who she was always running off to when she felt troubled, they thought she would listen to him.

Lucy was not convinced.

"If you find it '_nothing'_ then you wouldn't have always sneaked out! You thought I didn't know?"

He gulped. _How did she found that out!?_

"Come on Lucy! I only went there sometimes to play with human girls. They were really pretty, you know? Besides that, you'll find it boring there. Goddesses were not really supposed to go out, that's the spirits job –"

He looked at her and found that she was giving him a hopeful look.

"W-What?" He had a bad feeling about this.

She leaned closer to him, her eyes were shining.

"Loki! You were always sneaking out right?"

_Uh oh._

"Help me go there too!"

'_Gah! I gave her a very bad idea.'_

He tried to gain his composure. "I can't make you go there. The king will kill me!" Okay, failed attempt.

She pouted. "Hmph! Fine! I'll just go there alone!" She turned away from him.

That sounds even more dangerous.

"Wait! You can't be serious!"

She ignored him and started to walk away.

"Oi! Lucy! Arrgh . . . Fine! I get it already, I'll help you. . ." he conceded.

Upon hearing that, she had quickly run to him. "Really!? Yes!" She cheered.

"Yes, but under one condition. You got to do everything I say." he warned.

She nodded. "Okay! I trust you, Loki!"

_Way to hit him in his conscience. She was so innocent and naive._

He sighed.

"Then let's get you ready". He took out a stone from his pockets. "Hold onto this and kiss it. This will store and conceal most of your power to the point that you'll only seem like a minor spirit of earth. It'll be problematic if someone found out that you're a goddess."

She nodded. "Okay! But I can still use my powers, right?"

"Don't even think about it. It'll be better if they thought you're human. Most of them can't differentiate a human-looking spirit from them. You won't be able to use your powers like you do here. But there's enough mana to help you escape and look for me when you find yourself in trouble." He explained.

"Mmm hmmm." She nodded. She held the stone and concentrated her powers in it. The stone reacted and glowed. She kissed it. From the spot her lips touched, the stone started to dissolve.

"Ah!" she called out worried.

"That's alright. That's how it goes. The stone will take a form accordingly to your power. See?"

The stone had taken the form of a clear crystal, giving off a white-bluish glow.

'_As expected' _he thought. _'Her power was too great to be concealed even with this stone'_. He can already feel the pressure of power even with the high level concealing magic in it. '_I have to add another seal on this'._

Lucy felt weak. "I feel sleepy" she mumbled.

"That's natural. You got most of your powers taken from you. He took out another one. "This one too. You still have enough to attract unwanted attention".

She nodded and transferred her powers again. "Is this . . . good . . . enough?" she was breathing heavily.

"Yes" he took both stones from her hands. He fished out a golden necklace engraved with runes from his pockets.

The first stone was pocketed. He'll leave it here. A celestial has to leave the majority of their powers before they go out. It could cause a disturbance, not only to their own realm but also to all the other realms. Besides, they will know that she was gone if they can't feel her power. He put the second stone on the necklace, making a pendant. He uttered a chant on it and the ancient letters glowed and took life encircling the gems.

"Seal!"

The golden letters engraved itself on the side of the crystals as if holding it in place. The glow on the jewel vanished along with the power. No, it was hidden.

'_Now,'_ Loki thought. _'To the most important part . . .' _

"You're feeling tired, right? Drink the water from the fountain."

She did as she was told. She cupped her hand, scooped some water and drank it fully.

Her body glowed. She felt invigorated. There was a strange tingling from her throat to her back then to her whole body. That was when she realized that her body was shrinking.

"Wha? What's happening?"

She had turned into a child.

"Good. That'll keep the bugs off" he told her. It was better this way, being a child will attract less attention. A beauty like her would be surrounded by pests.

'Bugs? Do bugs in the human world only aim at adults?' she thought. She had never heard that tale before.

"Now that the important points are done. . ." he paused, and then looked closely at the cute celestial in front of him. "Here." He used his two fingers and pointed it at her chest and a magic circle appeared. Her eyes glowed with golden light. The magic circle sunk to her skin and vanished. The glowing stopped. Her ethereal light was gone. Now she looked like a normal human girl.

"What did you just do?"

"That will conceal you better" he told her. Even with all the power absorption, her aura was still strong. He mixed both restriction and illusion magic to make her look human even in the eyes of the spirits. With this, they'll have no problems. He hoped.

If the other celestials found out that he let their princess out, he won't be able to escape with just a scratch. They surely won't agree on letting her be exposed to danger. That was his plan though: Bring her to Earth, make a stage performance to scare her, and poof! The princess would hate going out. Not only that. With this, she may learn and also gain experience to let her grow.

He just have to keep a close eye on her and there will be no problem . . . right?

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter.

My comment: Oh Loki(Loke), you don't know the trouble you dig yourself into. And you're right. The most important thing is to keep the *bugs* off.

A little explanation: It was necessary for the celestials to leave their powers behind because their powers would be too great that it may change the world. It was a universal law upon the Spirit World as they were the one who manages the flow of spirits (aka magic). The celestials leave their realm with just a small percentage of power that could run out, which made it possible for them to be defeated in some cases. However, in their own realm, their powers were unlimited since the whole space was made of spirit energy. This also applies for the zodiacs who holds the gates.

I got this idea since when the zodiacs were seriously injured, they just have to return to their realm to heal then they can be summoned again a few weeks (or days) later. So that wasn't even a day in the celestial realm. That, and I refuse to have the celestial spirits seem so weak compared to the other magic on the Earthland.

Hope you enjoy!


	3. 3rd Wish: Fated Meetings

Hello everybody!

Here comes the new chapter. I decided to upload now :)

Thank you for those who review, favorite and followed this story. Especially to those who favorite and reviewed. XD

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own the characters, right?

* * *

**Third Wish:  
Fated Meetings**

* * *

_It was a disaster._

_The dark sky rumbled angrily throwing flashes of lightning. Heavy shower of rain beat down heavily on earth. Waves rose as high as hills beating down on the single ship vessel that had decided to sail that morning._

_No one could have forecast that such a storm would come at such a sunny day. Dread filled the whole kingdom of Magnolia. The royal family were the ones on the grand vessel that had decided to set sail. They couldn't do anything_. _They helplessly watched as the ship crashed on the rock and swallowed by the sea. _

_It was hopeless. No one could have survived on that storm._

_However, a miracle occurred._

_A ray of light shone on where the ship was. The heavy clouds disappeared showing a clear blue sky. The angry waves calmed down. The sun shone merrily at the earth as if there was no storm in the first place._

_Most of all . . ._

_All the passengers on that ship were washed ashore, from the royal family down to the boy who happen to have boarded it. Not a single one died._

_This miracle was called 'The Celestial's Blessing'._

* * *

_. . .*. . ._

* * *

A lad with pink hair and onyx eyes was running at the alleys in the outskirts of magnolia.

"Come back here!" the guards shouted at him.

"Stop! You thief!" they roared.

"In your dreams, slowpokes!" He yelled at them, sticking his tongue out. He jumped to the crate of foods at a merchant stand and to a house's window. The crates toppled over and crushed at the guards.

"Kyaah!" A woman shouted. She was in her bed.

He looked at her. "Oh hi! Sorry, I would've loved to spend time with you but unfortunately I got to go. Bye!"

He jumped to the other window.

"There he is!"

'_Gosh they were so persistent' _he thought. He looked at the bread that he snatched at the bakery. "It's just a piece of bread! Sheesh!"

"Shut up! Stealing is stealing!" one of the guards yelled at him.

"We'll get back at you! You should pay for last time!" the other yelled their true intentions. Recently, the guards were losing face due to being unable to catch a single thief running in the area. Not to mention, the embarrassing situations this mischievous boy put them in.

The cause of all that trouble?

_Natsu Dragneel_.

.

* * *

"What do you mean you'll close the gates!?" the spirit goddess was horrified at the news.

They were at the meeting of the celestials. The Celestial Spirit King had decided to cut ties with the human world called earth.

"Little goddess, it is as you had heard. We will cut our ties with the human world" he told her again.

Astrea looked worriedly at her. Aquarius sighed. Loki didn't even dare to look at her.

"I heard you, but why!?"

"Princess, it is as I said, the humans had gone too far. They dared practice the arts of _god-slaying_ magic. They were the ones who severed their ties with us." Libra told her. She too had taken a liking to call her princess along with Virgo. She had long black hair, tanned skin and her mouth was covered with a satin cloth. She wore heavy golden jewelry.

Libra, who among the gods called Dike, was the goddess of justice among the human world. She was always quiet. She weighs down both oppositions, and sees to the truth with unbiased opinion. Her judgement was fair and unbiased.

And that was why her say on this matter was the biggest blow to the goddess.

If she said her judgement, then that would usually be the righteous action.

"It's not like they will die. The flow won't be cut off. They will just lose the ability to use magic. Those arrogant humans will never be able to summon us again." Aquarius explained. She wore a jewelled headdress over her long flowing blue hair. Her fish tail was made of glossy blue scales. Two big seashells studded with pearls covered her chest.

"But! But –"

"You already know the situation over there, right? You had seen it yourself" Loki said, his elbows leaning on the table with his head resting on his hand. He wasn't looking at her though.

She glared at him. "How can I know!? You _took_ my memories!"

It had been a few weeks since she had went to the human world with Loki. However, when they got back, he had tricked her into touching one of Hypno's stones made from the rocks near the river Lethe. She had forgotten her trip to the human world. Well, _some_ of it. There were parts that Loki didn't take.

She was sure that those he took were important though.

She remembered arriving there. She saw both good and bad people. She had seen mountains of books. She held small disk-shaped gold and silvers that was called coins. She saw food stalls, plants, odd-shaped buildings and a boat. She knew the sky that changes color according to time.

Maybe those memories were left behind to satisfy her, however there was that one memory that she was sure he tried taking but wasn't able to do so completely.

"_Can we meet again?_" _the child asked_.

"_Yes! I'll definitely come back!"_

She can't remember if it was a boy or a girl nor what the child looked like. Her memories were vague.

"You shouldn't remember. It will only cause you distress." Loki said.

She looked at him with anger. "Why should I listen to you? You tricked me. I don't _trust_ you anymore".

That hurt him more than he had expected.

"Hey! I helped you out there! But instead of thanking me, you act like it was my entire fault? You don't know the _trouble_ that you caused out there! And you're _lucky_ for that! After all the trouble I went through. . . If you're going to just blame me for all that then I don't care anymore! Go back to the humans for all I care!_ You_. . . you . . . cheeky spoiled princess!" He felt anger rising at the pit of his stomach.

Everyone stared at him.

He realized he had raised his voice. He quickly looked over at her who was shocked at his sudden outburst. "No . . . I meant . . . I'm so –"

She left the meeting.

* * *

"That's it! I had enough! I'll go there even if I have to break orders. I don't care anymore, stupid Loki!"

She didn't really meant what she said but it made him mad. She should say sorry, but she was still angry for taking her memories.

_What trouble?_ She doesn't remembering doing any of that. He TOOK it! Those precious memories. . . She doesn't know the whole situation. It was infuriating to hear him complain at her when she doesn't even remember any of it. "If that's your case then you shouldn't have taken my memories. . ."

Why did he even take her memories? Isn't it better if he had just let it stay as a lesson for her in the future? Then would those memories really hurt her?

Even so, she need to do this. No one can stop her.

She remembered making a promise. Celestials never break promises. That's their vow, their _pride_. Someone who was false on their words had no right to be called a celestial.

"_That's why I have to go." _she convinced herself.

But was that the only reason? No, she has to find out what Loki was hiding. That's what she thought.

Her name?

Just call her_ Lucy._

.

* * *

Natsu cackled at the top of a watch tower as he watched those _singed_ men with barrel for clothes ran back to wherever they came from.

"That's what you get for playing with fire!"

"And this is as far as you go for playing with us" someone from behind said to him.

He turned around. "_Gray_. . . "

Out of all the guards, Gray Fullbuster, a man with raven hair and deep blue eyes, was the most troublesome of them all. He was the only one who he had a hard time pranking and falling to his traps. Scratch that, it was hard getting away from him. Last time, he had to hide on a fish crate just to get out from his grasps. That was really annoying. He had to go home stinking of fish, _without_ dinner. His blue feline friend chased after him, claiming that he's a fish.

He smirked. This time was his score though.

"Not today, loser!" he took out two balls and threw it at him. Gray immediately jumped away. The balls exploded, causing a smoke screen.

"Bye!" Natsu had jumped down from the watch tower. He grabbed the cracks on the wall as a handhold and nimbly worked his way down. On halfway through, he had jumped down to the ground and ran away.

Gray cough from the smoke. He added onions on it and a _really_ smelly stench of fish.

"NATSU! You won't get away with this!"

_Yeah right_. Natsu thought. _I already did._

He ran to his lair where Happy was waiting.

.

* * *

She looked at the glowing crystal gem Loki left behind on the realm. He had left it on one of the cores of the floating sphere at the center of a circle of white pillars. Bluish green crystals spiked around her. She uttered her spell.

"Reveal!"

She smirked. It wasn't only Loki who could secretly cast spells on the seemingly innocent objects.

The crystal's glow grew stronger, almost blindingly. Bunch of information flowed to her mind. She had casted her spell on the crystal quietly because she was sure that Loki will make her forget the method of going to the human world secretly without detection from the spirit guardian. She didn't expect that he'll also take her memories of the trip though.

Anyway, the stored data was only about how to get there.

She put it back once she received the information she needed.

.

* * *

"Alright Happy! That's how you take a food" he told the blue cat as he split the bread.

"Hmph! Aye then, it's your win" Happy said. They made a bet on who could steal dinner tonight. Happy was caught because he's disguise as a baby was busted right away.

They were sitting on the ruins of an abandoned two story house in a forest clearing. The stars twinkled and shone brightly in the dark night sky. The Palace was visible from their view on the rooftop. It was lit up day and night, washed in the bright glory of light that symbolized its rise to power. Fire was lit up on every tower with the great banner raised up high.

_A white star on a blue and violet field._

It was the symbol of the great event that had given rise to this country, _The_ _Celestial's Blessing_.

He looked at the palace with longing eyes. Inside those white walls was the beautiful princess with the blessing from the celestials. Natsu remembered her warm smile as she took his hand. Her blue eyes were as deep as the sea and her white hair shone as bright as the moon.

That was the first time he met the princess.

Maybe no one would believe him if he ever said it to anyone but he was also among the passengers of _Fairy Tail_. He remembered how it all happened.

_Everything was a mess. The boat rocked so hard that you can't differentiate the wall, floor or ceiling. Waves crashed at them, flooding the deck and throwing people off board. Lightning struck and caused a fire at the side of the ship. _

_Amidst all that was a young boy. Natsu clung on the mast for his life. He heard people scream. The thunder roared. Lightning flashed across the sky. The cold wind blew harshly at his skin. The freezing water seeped through his clothes._

_The vessel finally crushed at a rock, destroying the hull._

_He was thrown off board. He crashed hardly at the sea. He wasn't even able to hold his breath. Bubbles obscure his vision. Everything was dark blue. Water forced its way through his mouth and nose, penetrating his lungs. _

'_Air . . .' he thought. He reached his hands upward where the red light from the fire was still up. He could see debris of wood and people float down. They were all sinking._

_Natsu's vision became blurry. He was losing consciousness. He can't breathe. Everything was cold and dark. Is this what death feel like?_

_Everything was darkening, his eyes almost closed to sleep. But before that, he saw a figure come to him. Maybe the heavens came to take him. He closed his tired eyes, giving his self up at this penetrating coldness._

_No . . . you must wake up . . ._

_Warm soft hands held his cheeks. Someone held on to him. He could feel the warmth spreading through his body. He opened his eyes. All he could see was pure white light in this dark blue sea._

_His hope. His light. He welcomed the heat._

_. . ._

"_Wake up! Wake up! Are you still alive?" Someone called out to him. _

_He could feel the grainy sand on his body. The sun was up warming him. The water was licking at his feet. Someone shook him. He opened his eyes._

"_Wake up! Are you alright?" the girl asked him._

_Natsu stared at her. Her deep blue eyes stared back at him. "Ah! You're awake! Thank goodness. I thought you're dead since you are not moving"._

_She smiled at him. A very warm smile. The sun shone down on them, lighting up her white hair._

"_I'm Lisanna Strauss. Can you get up?"_

He smiled at the memory.

Happy noticed his mesmerized look. "What's wrong Natsu?"

"Ne, Happy. Did you know of the tale of a star?"

"Hm? What's that?" his friend nibbled at his bread.

"It's said that if you see a star falling down, it was the tail of a fairy travelling the sky." He told him. Well, he only heard this tale.

"What's a 'fairy'?" Happy asked. His head, tilted sideways.

He smiled at that. "They were magical creatures that will grant wishes. They don't like it though so they try to quickly ran away as fast as they could, leaving only a trail of light behind them. That's why you have to make your wish quickly."

His cat was amazed by that. "Woah! Then I could wish for tons of fish!?" You could see the sparkle in his eyes.

Natsu grinned. "Yeah! Though it was impossible. I tried it several times but it was gone so quickly I didn't even get to say it out" he told him. Well, he doesn't believe the tale now as much as he does when he was a child. Happy could use a tale or two though.

Happy stood up. His fist clenched on participation. "Then we'll just catch a slow one!"

Natsu laughed. "Ha! There wasn't anyone like that."

"There might be!"

"I said they –"

A flash of light lit through the sky.

"Woah! Natsu! Look! Look!" Happy pointed at it. He looked up his eyes widened.

There was a shooting star. _A very bright one_. However, unlike all the stars he had seen in his life, this one didn't disappear quickly after a second. It just continued on its way through the sky. _Was it a comet?_

"Natsu! Hurry! Say your wish before it's gone! I want tons of fish! Give me tons of fish!" Happy yelled out loud, his paws together for a prayer.

The pink haired lad stared at it. Was this really true? Then this was his chance, _a chance of a lifetime_. Maybe he could . . . if he wished it now. . .

"I wish to meet the girl who saved my life again!" he said out loud without thinking. He finally got to say it.

He watched the star waiting for it to fade away along with his wish . . .

_But_ . . .

His eyes widened.

Is it just him? Or was that star getting bigger and bigger?

Happy gaped at it.

The star continued on its way zooming into _their_ direction.

Upon the realization, Natsu took Happy and jumped.

BOOM!

The great heavenly object crashed to the building they were standing at. Debris flew everywhere along with the smoke and dust that obscure their vision.

Natsu stood there, cradling Happy. Both eyes were wide in the unbelievable sight in front of them.

As the smoke dissipated, there was a crater where the house they were in once stood.

And the most shocking thing?

"Itai itai . . . That kinda hurt. . . Hm? Where did I landed?"

At the center of the crater . . . was a woman with golden hair and alluring hazel eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter :D

They finally meet! In the most unexpected way . . .

Hope you like it.


	4. 4th Wish: Catching Stars

Hello everyone!

A bit late on upload due to this reason [WARNING: A RANTING INCOMING]:

I got annoyed. I type this chapter for a few hours even though I'm sleepy. I saved it before going to sleep but when I opened it again. It was gone! Replaced with a jumble of letters. Either I accidentally hit my keyboard and saved it or someone just replaced it. NOT TO MENTION, at that time Fanfiction, for some reason, kept on being error 503 that was why I wasn't able to upload it sooner. Argh! I spent hours typing this chapter but when I came back to it, somehow it was gone! If it wasn't for the error I would've have uploaded it without problem sooner.

I don't want to repeat typing but I guess I still did it. Hooray for me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Fourth Wish:**  
**Catching Stars**

* * *

Lucy had landed on the ground creating a huge crater.

"Itai itai . . . That kinda hurt. . . Hm? Where did I landed?"

She had landed quite horribly. She didn't expect that she would have a hard time controlling her spirit energy here. Her head hurts.

It wasn't her fault that she landed badly. She was in hurry and panicking because she was being chased.

It was when she was preparing to leave.

She changed her clothing similar to Libra's: A sleeveless scarlet top with gold embroidery that shows her midriff, a matching long skirt with slits on both sides. She tied her hair on twin tails. She wore brown sandals. The golden bracelets were on her arms and ankles. A silk of transparent white cloth drape at her arms. The ends of which were tied by a golden bid with purple runes.

She was at the Fountain of Youth, the place where she made a deal with Loki. She looked at the water globe with orbs of light encircling it.

"I can't believe it was this simple!" she found musing at herself.

Upon saying those familiar words, her mind throbbed.

"_I can't believe it was this simple!" her child-version said, amazed._

_Loki chuckled. "Right? The other gods don't actually know about this. I actually just got this information from Ceres while doing her a little *favour* _(Don't ask what). _She said that if I want to sneak out without being noticed by the Guardian, I could go through the fountain gate. The water of life flows from here and into the other worlds."_

"_So we are going to ride the flow of life that flows throughout all the realms! We can get to any worlds with this!" she understood immediately._

_He grinned mischievously. "Well yes, there's a catch though. But first. . ." he narrowed his eyes at her._

"_What?"_

"_You remember to keep the promise of removing your memory about this?"_

"_Do I really have to?" she smiled innocently._

"_Lucy!"_

"_Alright, alright! I'll have the memory of this conversation removed when we get back." she pouted. She smirked inside though. She had guessed this situation, so she was able to make countermeasures._

_Loki sighed. "Good. It's quite dangerous if you sneak out alone. We can't have you do that."_

"_Although I want to, I'm still inexperienced so I have no choice but to rely on you. So what's the catch you were saying?" she asked him._

_He looked at her carefully. She kept a straight face._

"_Alright. I'll tell you. You can ask the spirit of life to take you to your desired world. However, the process will take a bit of your spirit energy. Since the current of the spirit flow is quite strong, you'll find yourself unstable if you're not prepared. Also, you'll have a hard time controlling your spirit energy once you are on the other side. Since your power is foreign and powerful, it'll be hard to synchronize with the other world's flow. Also, this is your first time."_

"_Then what should I do when I needed to use magic? In case of emergency, I mean" she tilted her head._

_He held out the golden necklace as the answer._

"_This will be your regulator. Usually, we use the summoner as a regulator to help us control our power in their realm. They served as bridge that connects us to their worlds." He put the necklace on her._

"_I see . . . then the seals you put on here will serve as the breaks for my power?" she looked at the clear crystal surrounded by runes._

"_Yes, you can draw out your power from here. Don't lose it, okay?"_

Lucy clutched her head.

"Was that . . . a memory . . . just now?" she was surprised at the sudden recalling. _'That necklace . . . I wonder where it was?'_

"LUCY!"

Her eyes widened and she looked at her back. Sure enough, it was Loki. He was soaring to her with his golden lion.

She immediately ran to the center of the fountain.

"I only had suspicion but to think you will really use this method! You promised to forget!"

She stuck her tongue out to him. "I did! But I remembered!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Because I have to" she answered him seriously.

She stopped on her tracks now that she reached the center.

"O spirits that bring life, let me ride along with you to your journey to the other realms. Let me see once more the world I had once seen" she spread her arms out. The water globe spun and glowed. The orbs shined brighter and moved towards the center as if being absorbed.

"Don't make me use force!"

"You can't stop me!"

The sphere glowed gold then white. It became a portal. She could see the flow of spirits inside travelling to other worlds.

Loki urged his lion to dive at her.

She jumped into the portal.

She heard him scream at her but she didn't pay him anymore mind. Just the noise of hundreds of souls riding the wave was more than enough to fill her ears. Everything was spinning. It felt like she was being sucked in a tube with hundreds of different colors. She saw images after images. She understood that those were different worlds. There were as many as stars in heaven.

"Lucy! Come back!"

She looked back and found Loki who was chasing after her.

_Uh oh. . ._

She hurried her pace and tried to project herself forward. That was when she realized.

"My energy . . ."

It was being sucked away from her. The current of souls and spirits were seeping at her energy. She already found it hard to moderate the power consumption. Her hands were full, she can't fight back.

Meanwhile, Loki had it easier to navigate in this hundreds of souls and spirits. His ring was helping him keep intact.

"Souls and spirits . . ." she whispered. Upon that, an idea came to her mind. She was not sure if it would work though. Still, that was her best course of action. She turned and faced Loki.

"O Spirits of Life and Lost souls! I request upon thee to help me. Halt this man, and let me safely get to my destination!"

Upon her call, the spirits moved and took form to block his path. He stopped in his track.

"Woah, it really worked?" she was amazed at their kindness. "Thank you! Also don't let anyone else know where I went, ple – iiiyyyyyaaaaaahhh!"

She screamed when she felt being pulled out. Imagine it being caught in the middle of a tornado and then it forced you to plunge through a body of water and out again just to find yourself on a hundred thousand feet sky dive.

"KKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed as she flew in the night sky. She was moving at such a fast speed she found it hard to move. She tried to make a force field to oppose her speed but somehow – _for some reason_ – she ended up only changing her trajectory.

She found herself crashing on a field of green.

Luckily for her, she managed to land on her feet first. Unfortunately for her, she didn't anticipated the amount of force on her landing. She fell forward and hit her face first. Badly.

She pushed herself up. Her forehead and nose felt painful. She rubbed her head.

"Itai itai . . . That kinda hurt. . . Hm? Where did I landed?"

She looked around, trying to familiarized herself on the unknown land. She realized she was at the middle of a concave of earth. Earth has a strange land formation. She looked up. She saw that there were lots of trees at the flat surface. And . . .

There was a human lad carrying a blue cat. Both eyes were as wide as saucer plates. They were staring at her with mouth wide open, gaping like fishes.

She sweated as she stared at them.

A long silence stretched between them.

_'Okay, maybe this guy won't bring trouble?'_ she thought, finally calming down. She shouldn't stay here for so long.

"AH! That's right! I'm being chased. I need to go!" she stood up upon remembering the mischievous celestial that was after her. She turned to leave.

Unfortunately, that woke up the boy from his stupor.

"F-F-FAIRY!" both he and his cat yelled and pointed at her.

"What?" she turned her head at them, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Quick! She's escaping!" the cat yelled. The boy lunged at her before she could react or anything.

"Kyaa! What are you doing!?" she screamed at them.

"Hehe. We caught you, fairy!" the boy grinned evilly at her.

"Aye! We won't let you escape, fairy!" the cat told her.

"What are you talking about!? Let me go! I need to leave this place immediately!" she struggled underneath the boy.

She was lying flat on the ground. He was sitting on her back, pinning her.

_'Okay. This boy is trouble!'_ she retracted her earlier thought.

"You'll run away so we can't, Fairy! You'll have to grant our wishes first!" the blue cat in front of her crossed his arms stubbornly.

Lucy had no idea what they were talking about. Why were they calling her "Fairy"? What wishes?

"I don't understand what you're talking about! I need to get out of here! Let me go!" she tried to pull herself out.

"You think we'll fall for your lie, fairy? Begging won't save you now!" the boy cackled at her.

She glared at him.

This guy . . . just called her a _liar_!

She was a Celestial being! For heaven's sake, celestials governed the forces of nature and spirit, the source of life! They maintain order in the world. They were the enforcer of law. They always abide by their words. That's their essence. To question their word was one of the greatest insult you could do to them! It was just stupid.

"And _who_ are you to call me a _liar_? I am -" she stopped herself. She remembered what Loki said about hiding your identity.

"A fairy, right? You should just grant our wish" he leaned his head closer, grinning.

"I want tons of fish!" said the cat.

"I don't grant wishes! I have to go now. Just let me go!" she screamed at them, struggling. She was infuriated. Why would she help this rude people?

"Not until you grant our wishes" he told her.

She glared at this insolent man._ 'I could just blast you off with my power!'_ she thought. But she stopped herself. She knew she couldn't do that. She can feel her powers and the surrounding area becoming unstable. If she tried using her powers here, she could kill him.

She really need to go now and lay low for a while.

"Grrr. I will excuse your insolence if you let me go" she told them between gritted teeth.

"No way!" both of them said and shook their head.

She sighed. She didn't have much choice, given the time. "Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say. But first, let me get out of here. I need to hide" she conceded.

"Promise you won't run away?" the boy with pink hair asked.

"I already said I'll listen to your request! I gave you my word. That's more than enough reassurance" she told them seriously.

The boy and the cat looked at each other.

* * *

Loki cursed.

He had arrived at the place with the greatest disturbance of spirit. He was floating at the treetops, staring at the huge crater at the middle of the clearing of trees.

He could feel her spirit energy in this area but it was gone when he tried tracking it. She was definitely cloaked. It would be hard to find her this way.

Worst of all, he could scent a human on this place. Someone had seen her landing in the human world. This was bad. If she fell on wrong hands . . .

He punched a nearby tree. It collapsed at his force.

"I need to find her immediately!"

He just hoped that no one else had known of her arrival.

* * *

On the castle that same night

* * *

"Sis! Look! Have you seen it yet!?" the door bursted open.

A lady with long wavy hair looked up at the source of the voice. She was just preparing to get to bed. Her sister looked at her with bright shining eyes of the same color as her blue ones.

"Lisanna, I told you to knock before entering a room" she kindly scolded.

"But you got to look at the sky!" she took her hand and pulled her to the balcony of their castle.

"What is this about?" she smiled at her sister as she walked along with her.

"I believe princess Lisanna was referring to the comet, princess Mirajane" a woman the same age as her said. She had long red hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing an armor, her sword buckled safely at her left. She was leaning on the wall, staring at the sky seen at the balcony.

"See? Isn't it beautiful?" Lisanna beamed. She was already in her nightgown. The color which suited her short white hair.

Mirajane stared at the dark sky. A big white star streaked across the sky. It's trail left sparkles of snow that rain down gently on them.

"Snowflake?" It dropped on Lisanna's nose. It was sparkling which she find unusual.

"It's beautiful" Mira admired it.

"Yeah, it is" the red-head nodded.

"It's a falling star, though. It will be gone sooner or later" the elder princess said.

"You sure are pessimistic, princess. I am hoping for it to stay here longer" her friend commented.

Lisanna looked at it with wonder.

* * *

In the dungeon, deep in the castle. A place no one else knew except those who use it. A man stood at the corner of the dark room. Only the light from the candles lit the room with light. He was quietly watching the pale green crystal the size of man at the center of a magic circle.

He touched the lifeless crystal. It was always the same, but he would always come and check on it everyday, hoping one day it would glow with life once again. When the gods left this world, this had lost it's old power. . .

He turned to leave when suddenly a glow of light flashed behind his back. He turned back and his eyes widened.

The crystal was glowing brightly. White light filled the room.

"The Lacrima . . ." he walked slowly to it. It was reacting, finally! This means . . .

He immediately went outside. If this was true, then there should be a sign.

One of his spies appeared in the shadows. "Master, the sky . . . outside . . ."

He was at the Royal Garden. Rose bushes of white and red walled the stone pathway. Other flowers he doesn't care about spread on the floor. He looked up and smiled. A white star streaked through the sky leaving a trail of white sparkles fall on them.

He held out his hand and it piled on his palm. He took a pinch of it and rubbed it between his fingers, examining it.

"T-This . . ." his servant looked at it with eyes wide.

"A materialized form of ethernano" he confirmed.

"But this mean . . ."

He grinned evilly.

"Yes. . . _The celestials had returned_."

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter.

Things were heating up! What would happen to our celestial goddess and the human boy? How would the promise hold? Would Loki find Lucy? Find out next chapter!

I got to introduce numerous characters and explained a bit so I'm happy. Hope you like it.

I am under your guidance. If you are finding something unsatisfying or confusing please tell me. If you love it then tell me too. Your reviews are more than welcome.

**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'll try my best!**

PS: Loki's a womanizer. He can get information out of any girls. I'll leave it to your imagination what his "favor" is.


	5. 5th Wish: Chase, Run and Hide

Hello everyone!

Thank you for those who waited patiently, reviewed, followed and favorite!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fifth Wish:  
Chase, Run and Hide**

* * *

In the peaceful kingdom of Magnolia, everyone was celebrating.

The streets bustled with people. Women hang white banners on their windows. Flowers bloomed along with the festive mood. All the townsfolk talk about what happened last night, even inside the palace. Everyone, from officials to servants, was talking about the white star that soared on the sky that evening. They all took it as a sign the celestials had given as a show of favour for the Strauss Family.

No one knew though, that the reason for this celebration was inside a library along with the man who had taken all the luck they all thought was for the royal family.

Yes, the goddess of luck must have been smiling upon him.

The blonde lady was looking at the shelves of books with twinkling eyes. Her cheeks were flushed red with so much excitement. Her lips were open with a huge smile. She looked like a child who visited the market store for the first time.

"Look! Look! This book is about the human anatomy! This one is the Strauss History! Kyaa! This one is about human psychology!" she was way too excited about this.

'_What a weird fairy'_ Natsu thought. He didn't know that a fairy could be such a bookworm.

She had grabbed a book with a title "FAIRY TALES" on its binder. She opened it and started reading without further ado.

Natsu looked around.

The floor was made of wooden boards. Tall shelves were lined up on the walls. A thick layer of dust collected on top of it where no one could reach unless you use the ladder that was at the corner of the room. The reception desk was at the entrance where you would list the books you wanted to borrow. Chairs and tables were at the middle of the room. Lamp lights were hanging above it. The place was empty though, only the man who was at the oak wood desk was inside aside from them. He was snoring soundly, unaware of the other people in the room.

'_What a boring place, even that man fell asleep'_ Natsu thought. He had no idea why the fairy was so excited. She was reading furtively along with the stacks of books she gathered that littered on the floor.

He had never thought that he would visit a library and he doesn't plan to do so again. He never had interest in books. After all, he can't read. That was just for people who had money for education. And he doesn't even have a _single_ coin to spare for buying his own meal.

So how did they wind up in this place? Simple, it was because of the fairy. He had taken her to the town when she said that she wanted to hide.

They were walking on the bustling street. The fairy was wearing the dark blue cloak with strange symbols on the rim that she had produced out of nowhere. He was searching for a place that wasn't suspicious but at the same time had no people around.

Happy pulled on his leg, stopping him on his tracks. The cat motioned to look at his back. He turned around and found what he was pointing out. It was the fairy, staring longingly at the building's window. He looked and found an empty place aside from the chairs and books inside.

Seeing that she looked like she wanted to go in there, he told her that they could come in. She looked like she had been given a candy treat. "Can we really come in? I don't know the owner of the household. Aren't you supposed to wait to be invited?" she looked at him with doubt, she was really eager to come in though.

"What are you talking about? Can't you see that this is the public library? Everyone can come in" he told her.

"I see no one though . . ." she looked at the window again.

"Maybe it's close?" he suggested. Most likely though, there was no one inside because it's such a boring place.

He could see her struggle between coming in or not.

"This is actually a good hiding spot" he realized. It's empty and boring. No one would want to go in it. Not to mention, it's not suspicious looking.

She brightened up a bit at that. "You're right! Also, it was never specified to be against the golden rule . . . huhuhu . . . I can visit any place in the human world . . ." she mumbled more to herself. Here desire taking over. He could see the greedy glint in her eyes.

That's how they ended up on this place.

"Natsu . . ." Happy called. "How long do we have to wait?" he looked at the stacks of books that kept on piling up. He doubted she would finish reading anytime soon.

He marched up in front of her. "Hey. You said that you'll grant our wishes. Hurry up and do it."

She snapped her book shut. She looked up at him, clearly annoyed at being interrupted on her reading. "I said I'll _listen_ to your request. I'll help you if it sounds reasonable."

"What!? So you tricked us, didn't you?" Natsu was angry for being fooled.

"I didn't _trick_ you. It was human's specialty" she snapped at him. "I can't just promise carelessly on helping you out on whatever you want. You might wish for world domination or something bad. Anyway, I don't even understand why you are forcing me to grant your wishes! I don't have any obligation to."

He frowned at her. "You have to. Aren't you a fairy?"

There it goes again. The word "_fairy_".

She had no idea why they kept calling her that. She read a book with the title "Fairy Tales" on it, wanting to find out what that was. All she found out about it though, was in the story of Cinderella who had a fairy godmother help her attend the ball. The fairy godmother only helped her because she was kind and she was her niece. It doesn't make sense why she had to grant the wishes of these two strangers who left her such a bad impression on their first meeting. It's not like he was her contractor or anything. He didn't even _summon_ her.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I don't even know what a '_fairy'_ is!" she told them.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You love reading books but you don't know what you are? Isn't that weird?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "For your information, I am new to this world. I still lack information so I am learning as much as I can by reading human books. Now I've never heard of the term "_Fairy_". Care to enlighten me, human?"

"Fairies are what we call for those magical beings that cause trouble in the celestial realm. They were sent in the human realm as punishment. They have to grant wishes until they become good again so they can come back." Happy explained kindly.

He saw her expression changed from irritation to surprise to horror.

"Wait! Y-You mean to say that I'm a l-law breaker? No! NO! I _can't_ be! I only sneaked out a bit. It's not like I _broke_ any orders! I – okay, maybe I bend the rules a bit. But . . . but . . ." she said defensively, more to herself than at them. She was freaking out as if she just realized something. He could see in her eyes that her mind was racing miles ahead, far away from his reach.

She knew that their description were far off from her. After all, they didn't send her out as punishment. It was the other way around. She was trapped in her own home. She knew of spirits and gods that were stripped off their power and were exiled to the other worlds though. They must have been what the humans started to call "fairies".

She wasn't worried about their mistaken impression. She knew that she couldn't help that if she literally fell from the sky and acted so suspiciously when she was trying to run and hide.

However, she did realize something.

Exile was a punishment only for those who had broken the Golden Rule of the cosmos. She wasn't afraid of the excommunication or any punishment. She knew she would get scolded at home but she readied herself for that. She was more afraid of the fact that she had done something a celestial like herself shouldn't have: _Breaking their own laws_.

"I couldn't have broken any rules did I? The King _did_ forbid me from going out. But . . . I'm a . . . that's right. Aside from Fate, no one could give me an order. That couldn't have been an order but an advice. . . That's right, and I didn't break the golden rules either. Loki wouldn't let me do something that bad. Besides, I'll _be_ breaking my _own_ oath if I didn't do this . . ." she started muttering to herself. She began to relax a bit upon saying those reassuring words.

"Oi! You still there?" he asked. He didn't understand what on earth she was talking about.

She jolted in surprise. She had forgotten that he was still there. "Right. Umm. What are you saying?" she looked at him, forcing a smile as if it'll hide the previous reaction earlier.

"You'll grant us our wishes, right Fairy?" he crossed his arms.

She stood up, regaining her composure. "It seems there had been a misunderstanding here" she told them, holding up a hand at them to stop them from speaking.

"I am _not_ a fairy, human" she said seriously. She won't allow herself to be called by such a derogatory name.

"If you're not a fairy, what are you? We saw you fell from the sky. You even conjured a cloak out of nowhere" he asked in challenge.

"I'm . . ." she racked her mind, trying to find for an answer that was acceptable without giving away what she was. She had been warned of the dangers of humanity. Giving away her true identity was a very bad idea. But what other creatures could use magic?

Her eyes flickered at the book of fairy tales she just read. She remembered one of the stories she had read.

"I . . . I guess you can call me a . . . _a_ _genie?_" she suggested. Genies are powerful creatures that are bound by the wishes of their master who held their item of power. It was pretty much the same with Celestials and their contractor's relationship. So that wasn't a lie. Not to mention, genies also have a set of laws that they cannot cross. Yup, pretty similar.

He raised an eyebrow. "A genie?"

"Yeah, well, that's not what I would call myself but I find the situation pretty similar to my kind. We all follow a certain kind of law and bound by our words. Also, we usually need a contractor to summon ourselves. My kind is bound by the contract and performs the wishes of the summoner. That's not always the case though. I_,_ for one, don't have any summoner!" she explained. She wasn't sure if she should be mad or glad about not having one.

"Doesn't that mean that you sneaked out? Isn't that against the rules?" the cat was sharp and hit quite a mark on her. Considering the little monologue she had earlier and the explanation they were getting now, he deduced that much. He's specialty was finding loopholes.

She was taken aback but quickly recovered. "A-As I've said earlier, I did_ not_ break any rules. There was no statement that I'm not allowed to go out and no one can order me to. A-And I have a good reason to go . . . I made a promise with someone and I don't want to break my vow" she said firmly.

Natsu leaned closer at her, his charcoal eyes examining the girl in front of him. She felt nervous at his gaze but she looked back at him.

"I guess you're not lying . . ." he admitted grudgingly, she doesn't give off the impression of a liar. "What do we do now? I thought this is my chance to get my wish come true" he sulked, looking at his cat for an answer.

The cat looked down too. "I want tons of fish . . ."

By the way, Natsu and Happy doesn't know what a "genie" was. They don't read books and they don't have anyone who would tell those tales before they go to sleep. The only story he knew was the tale of a star which was told to him by a man he met so long ago.

They knew that her being _"not a fairy"_ meant that she won't grant their wishes though.

She tilted her head. She thought they would still force her to grant their wishes but it seemed like they had given up. "So . . . umm . . . are you gonna let me go?" she asked them.

"No way! You still got to pay up for our house! You crushed it to smithereens!" he told her. He won't let her get away with that one. It was hard finding such a perfect place where it was secluded with a perfect view of the palace.

She frowned. "Huh? I crushed it . . ? When?" she looked confused.

"Hey! Don't give me that look! Didn't you see the huge crater you made? Remember when you landed?" he raised his eyebrow, he crossed his arms.

She froze. She remembered the strange concave of land. Now that she remembered it, she was at the _center_ of it.

. . . _Oops_.

.

* * *

Loki had dressed his self up with a simple woollen shirt and dark brown pants. A green cloak draped over his shoulders.

He was walking around town, trying to look for the familiar face of the blonde haired girl with hazel eyes. Most likely, she was wearing a magical item that would help her conceal herself. The Cloak of Night, woven with enchantments with shadow attributes. It will misdirect the eyes of people and hide her spirit energy.

Basically, it made her hard to track.

"The Celestials had returned!"

He jolted and looked at the source of the voice.

The man who shouted was old. His clothes were ragged and battered. He was bear footed with thin arms and legs. His was almost bald with only a few strips of hair on his side and back.

He was shouting at the top of his lungs about how they had returned and everyone should plead for forgiveness. "Celestials returning! The star is the sign! They had come to deliver punishment to us! This is the end of humanity!"

He sighed in relief. At least he doesn't know what he was talking about. Heaven's 'judgement' was to strip them of power.

People ignored the poor old man. Some looked his way and sneered.

"What a lunatic. Everyone knows that the star was for the royal family" he heard one of them muttered.

He looked around.

The humans seemed livelier. Merchants were shouting and boast of high class products for a cheaper price. He could hear the music being played on the streets. Children were happily running and playing. Women were sharing gossips with each other.

"Did you see the star yesterday?"

"Of course! It even snowed a bit. Did you know that our rotting cabbages became fresh again? It's such a miracle!" said a woman at front of the store.

"You too? My apple tree started bearing fruits. It was so sweet and delicious. You should have some" her friend replied back.

"It must be because of the star. The kingdom is really blessed. Thank the King and his family!" she smiled.

"Star?" he mumbled. They didn't send in any star . . . he remembered the crater in the middle of the forest.

He face-palmed. "She made a flashy entrance, huh?"

He should have realized that when he saw where she landed.

"That's the power of The Blessed Ones. It's thanks to them that our kingdom had risen to power."

He frowned. "I need to find her as quickly as possible" he thought to his self. If her simple arrival had caused this much commotion, what more could happen if they were to find her out?

He quickly gathered his thoughts, thinking of what she would do.

Given her personality, she would blend with the crowd to further hide herself. It was two birds with one stone because that will also make her able to see humans and learn about them. He tried to simulate what she would do.

The first thing she needed after hiding was _information_.

"Did she go to a bookstore?" he immediately went to places with lots of books, chasing after the troublesome Celestial.

* * *

.

"It can't be . . ." she looked at the huge crater that she had made. She was looking at it from behind a tree, as if to hide from the fact that she was the one who caused it.

"See? Now, do you believe me?" Natsu had taken her back to show her the proof.

She looked guiltily up at him. ". . . I'm sorry. I didn't know. . . It was your home . . ."

"Why are we so far away?" Happy asked. They were at least a twenty meters away from the clearing.

"Well, I don't want to get caught in the scene of crime" she said. She had made such an eye-catching commotion. Surely, that would gain some people and spirit's attention. Not to mention, she could feel her own spirit energy even _from_ here.

It was so strong that she saw other Spirits coming out from their homes to look at it.

Natsu suddenly grabbed her and pushed her down.

"What are you doing!?" she screamed at him.

"Shhh! There are soldiers coming" he told her in a hushed whisper. He crouched behind the tree. Sure enough, she saw a troop of men with metals for clothing. Purple silk draped over their shoulders. They were carrying spears. Swords and hunting knives were buckled on their belts. Some of them were holding bows and arrows.

All of them were riding horses.

"Why are they here?" Happy asked aghast.

"They're after me" both she and Natsu said. They looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would they be after you?" he asked.

"Why would they be after _you?"_ she shot back. For her, it was obvious that she was a celestial and she held power.

Her question was interrupted when one of the guards at the front yelled. "Halt!"

They stopped at the crater she made.

The man at the front was wearing black clothing underneath his blue cloak. He was massive and muscular. His black horse with smoke colored mane was also larger than the other horses, perhaps to match his size. He had long spiky hair that reached to his back. His face and ears were studded with iron. He looked at one of the archers and gave a nod.

The archer took an arrow and loaded it at his bow. He pulled the string and let go. The arrow hit a tree opposite their direction.

"EEK!" a man screamed and fell behind the tree that was shot.

The archer loaded a second arrow and threateningly pointed the bow at the man. The man with blue cloak signed for him to wait.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" he asked the man on the ground. His tone was cold and harsh.

"I-I'm just a simple woodcutter . . ." said the man on the ground.

"Did you see anyone around here?" he asked again. The man shook his head. "N-No . . . I-It's already like that w-when I came here" he said.

The captain stared at the man.

"I see. . . Then you may go. Don't ever come back to this place again or speak of it. You're life is on the line. Were chasing after a notorious criminal and if he found out you saw this place, your life won't be guaranteed. You're better off forgetting this" said the captain.

The woodcutter nodded and shakily ran away from them.

Natsu frowned. Did he become so notorious that even the Royal Soldiers would come after him? Sure, he made trouble but he was only stealing what he needed. He looked at Happy who looked back with worry.

"Why did you let that man go? We're ordered to search in utmost secrecy. You even told him that we're after some criminal" said the archer who pulled the bow.

"That man knows nothing. Shedding blood on this place would bring more attention later on" said the man.

The genie pulled at Natsu's arm. "Let's get out of here" she whispered. She looked scared.

He nodded. Luckily, they were far away from them. They were able to sneak out safely.

"But look at this crater. Was this really made by a human?" one of the soldiers said, looking at the huge conclave of earth.

"It's not human . . ." the captain said, his eyes narrowing at the heavy atmosphere in the air.

* * *

Natsu, Happy and the genie were on the forest lake.

"I don't like them" she said after they were far away.

"Aye. Me neither" Happy agreed.

"Why are we here? Shouldn't we get back at town?" Natsu asked. Personally, he doesn't care about them. However, they _were_ chasing after him which made them unlikable. He should have beaten them up when he had the chance. If he's outnumbered, he would just run and hide like he usually does. At least, he would have made damage on his enemies. Why did he listen to this blonde's request first?

"Don't be stupid, Natsu. There were more guards on the town" Happy said.

"Why are you guys afraid of guards?" she asked suspiciously.

"We are NOT afraid!" both of them said at the same time. She rolled her eyes. "Fine! Why do you want to avoid the guards? You're not a criminal, are you?" she told them, half-jokingly.

"So? You're a run-away yourself" he told her, arms-crossed.

Her mouth opened up in shock. "YOU'RE A _CRIMINAL!?"_

Happy looked at her. "We're thieves, but we're not bad guys" he reassured her.

"Thieves are law breakers. They steal the important things and hard work of others" she glared at them.

"Hey! It's not like we got any choice. We don't even have a single coin to spare. We only steal what we need" he told her.

"You could look for jobs! I'm sure there are plenty!" she told them.

"There are no jobs for people like us. The only open ones were those slave-hunting and such" he scoffed at her.

"It's not like we steal from good people. We only steal from the bad ones!" Happy said.

"Stealing is stealing! You could've asked for help from others" she reasoned.

"Pfft. Which _others_? You mean the corrupt rich people? Or poor people like us who had their own troubles to deal with?"

He remembered those arrogant people who would usually come parading in the town. They were all wasting money on rich clothes and items which they taxed from people, making them poor till they have nothing and starve to their deaths. There were also those shark loaners who would put high interest on the money they lend.

Compared to those people who claimed to act under the law, Natsu's crimes seemed much better.

She thought differently though.

She huffed and marched into the water. "I'll show you, _human_" she said with that stubborn expression of hers.

He raised an eyebrow. _What on earth is she planning to do now?_

She knelt at the lake and stared below her. "Hello! How are you faring, dear friend? I came here to ask for a little favour" she suddenly started talking, her lips stretching into a smile.

Natsu and Happy gaped at her; she was talking to _herself_. They looked at each other, their eyes meeting in agreement.

_She had finally gone nuts._

The blonde genie kept talking at her reflection.

"Really? . . . You did that!? That's amazing! . . . You're having a party? . . . My! Thank you. I really am in a predicament. . . I don't have anything grand to offer . . . I see . . . You're really kind . . . Ah, but I can't just accept it like this . . . Can you please accept this as a token of thanks?" she took out the golden bracelet on her wrist and let it sink on the lake.

She looked at them with that smug look of triumph. "See? If you ask, they'll give. Just be sure to return their favour" she told him.

"What on earth –?" he began but was interrupted when he heard a huge rumble at the bottom of the lake.

The ground shook a bit. Bubbles formed at the center of the lake. Green light glowed at the bottom. Suddenly, something rise up from it.

Natsu and Happy took a step back. Their mouth opened wide. A big fish tail emerged from the bottom of the lake. It was five times their size!

The genie waved a hand below her. "Thank you!"

She turned to them. "What do you think? Is this a good enough fish for you? Hydrea caught this huge man-eating fish when it was chasing her friends. They were having a feast today. She gave us the half of it. She said she only wanted the head as a display. Isn't she nice?" she smiled.

Happy was drooling, his eyes in a mesmerized daze. "Fish . . . a big fish . . ."

Natsu could feel his stomach growling at the huge meat in front of him. He only ate _half_ of bread last night. He was more disturbed on where it came from though.

"Hydrea? Who's that? What on earth is she? It just came out of nowhere!"

She crossed her arms. "She's a water nymph, what else? And it didn't come out of nowhere. She's my friend now so she gave it to me" she told him.

He stared at it with awe. Genies are amazing.

That night, they were able to cut up the fish into many sizes and cooked it up. Natsu and Happy were eating their share that could be served for five men.

They can't help it. The food was just _delicious_. The white meat was soft and chewy. The way it had been cooked left the thin soft skin crunchy with just the right amount saltiness on it. Each bite was filling. Even though they didn't put anything in it, it smelled of different herbs and spices. The aroma of it will make you drool.

The genie was eating just a fair amount of the fish. She doesn't really need to eat. That was just a form of pleasure for her and a sign of respect.

She frowned. She was _sharing_ a meal with these strangers.

For Spirits, foods are a form of pleasure. Feast would be held to welcome a guest of honor, celebrations, or meetings. Sharing dinner with someone is a sign of respect to them, and would usually mean that they were friends.

It can't be helped though.

For one, it was Hydrea's offer. It was given to _her_. Not eating it is like a sign of refusing friendship. However, she had to give food to this two people but she had no other meals to share. She sighed.

This was her token of apology for their destroyed home.

"Natsu, let's save some for later!" Happy warned him. They had already eaten half of it. "You're right!" he replied back between bites.

That night, _for the first time for years_, the two poor boys were able to sleep with a full stomach. Both were dreaming of what they'll have for breakfast. Smiles stretched at their faces.

That was until they woke up the next day.

"It's gone!"

The fish they stored were suddenly gone when they woke up.

The genie woke up with sleepy eyes. She decided to stay near the lake to talk more with her new-made friend.

"OUR FISH!"

"What . . ?"

"Hey! Have you seen my fish?" Natsu asked her, grabbing her shoulders.

"What? . . No, I did not" she told him.

He got up. "SOMEONE STOLE OUR FISH!" he yelled angrily.

"Natsu! Look! There are footsteps here!" Happy pointed at a set of small prints in the soft soil of the forest. "It was heading to town" he said.

"GGRRR! Whoever stole our food better run and hide. He's gonna pay a hell out of stealing from us!" he growled angrily. "Come on, Happy!" he chased after the culprit.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

The blonde lady frowned. She wondered if she should go and follow them.

Hydrea came out from her lake. Her skin was white and pale. Her long hair was made of seaweeds, decorated with a starfish at the top of her head. Her eyes were black and round the same as a fish. Her tail was made of water.

"It's a taste of their own medicine" she told the girl.

She looked at her. "You've seen the culprit?"

"Of course. I've been watching over you since those two thieves cannot be trusted. Why did you even share dinner with them?" she scrunched her pale face in disapproval.

"It can't be helped. I owe those two their home" she smiled at her.

"Still, they are _law breakers_. We shouldn't associate ourselves among the lawless" she advised.

Her friend giggled at that. "Sorry, you reminded me of someone with your words. She used to coldly punish humans for their crimes. She loves to protect the law like we do. Isn't it better if we give these humans some chance, though? All actions have reasons behind them" she explained.

"Humans are just the greedy people they are. That will never change. Look at the child who stole the fish I gave you. He's just a child yet he learned how to steal already. He should lose a hand. Oh well, he stole from a thief too. It'll be nice to have birds of the same feather fight each other".

She frowned, her hazel eyes brimming with worry. "You mean the culprit is a child?"

Hydrea tilted her head. "Does it matter that he is a child? You should let that boy be punished along with the man. I don't like rude people".

"I better go and see how it goes" she told her before dashing off to where the man and his cat ran to.

"See you, then! It's nice to meet a fellow Spirit. It felt like it had been so long since we last materialized" she told her before going back to the waters, disappearing into the deep bottom of the lake.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

Got to cut it here guys.

Fun fact: I didn't mention Lucy's name until this moment. Natsu doesn't know her name since they haven't introduced with each other yet.

Next Chapter: Will the contract be formed? Lucy inadvertently used her powers which had led one of her chaser to find her. What would happen?


	6. 6th Wish: One's desires

Hello everyone!

Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Sixth Wish:  
One's Desires**

* * *

Lucy had chased after the thieves. And so, she ended up on the other side of the outskirts of town.

She stopped on her tracks, apparently, she lost sight of the two who were dashing on various alleys. They were too fast. She heaved a sigh. It would be easier for her if she just used her flying ability or tracking magic.

She knew that was risky though. She could feel how unstable her energy was right now. She knew that she won't be able to control it and would just burst out or worse . . . give off enough power and signal that Loki would easily find her. Her cloak was barely concealing and suppressing her energy.

She looked around. "Hmph. Those two will show up sooner or later. They seemed to be the type who'll attract everyone's attention" she reassured herself. It's not like she was _really_ worried. It's just that those two were the first people she met since crash-landing on this realm. It felt like she was a bit connected to him because of that. Not to mention, they were chasing a child and she was worried what they would do.

"P-Please . . . a few copper for my child . . ."

Lucy looked at the source of the voice and found a shriveled woman dressed in rags holding up a cup at the passing strangers. People ignored her. She was carrying a baby who was sleeping on her arms.

Frowning, she realized that the child was sick. His face was red but it was obscured by the fact that dirt and coal covered his face and body. His breathing was ragged. His cheeks were hollow. Had he been able to eat properly? Lucy knew that humans die from starvation and not having enough nourishment could be fatal, especially for newborn children and elderly.

Just imagining the hardships these two had faced was enough to make her heart ache. She approached the two but someone got there before her.

"Amelia-san!" a boy, with hair as dark as night, and quite round blue eyes and nose, approached them.

"Oh, Romeo! How nice to see you well, my boy" the woman smiled at him.

"How is Jeddah?" he asked as he looked at the small boy cuddled on her arm.

Amelia's smile faltered a bit, but she quickly put it back on for the sake of not worrying the boy any further. "Well, as usual, he was sleeping soundly" she told him with a kind tone.

Romeo still looked worried though. "We should show him to a doctor already."

She looked down at her son, a bitter smile on her lips. "It can't be helped. With this epidemic that spread on the neighbouring towns, all the medicines prices became higher. Not that I can afford them in the first place".

"But if . . ."

"Romeo, even if we go and look for doctors now, there won't be any. Most of them had fled to the capital with the amount of the sick people rising and asking for help. Even our town doctor, also doesn't want to catch the disease and ran back to the castle with the excuse of asking and delivering more medicine into this town" she told him.

Romeo clenched his fists at the thought of him. "What kind of doctor would ran away at situations like this!? They were supposed to heal people yet they're scared of the illness themselves!?"

Amelia shook her head. "There is no use on blaming people, all we can do now is to think of a way to live" she kindly told him.

He unclenched his fist and looked up at her. "Amelia-san, there's still hope though," he told her.

She looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

He pursed his lips and looked around if somebody was listening. Upon detecting no one, he leaned down and whispered at her ear.

"Actually, I . . ."

"OI! YOU THERE, BEGGAR!"

Lucy and the two people talking jolted in surprise. They looked at the sound of that prideful and authoritarian voice. They found two knights with unpleasant faces.

"Who told you to beg here? Don't you know that a Royal confidante would come here? Get out of here now!"

Romeo clenched his fist. Amelia went stiff. The second soldier noticed the baby she was holding. His eyes widened.

"Hey, is that baby . . . _sick_?"

Amelia hugged her child protectively. "No . . . please –"

Feeling the danger, Lucy grabbed whatever she could and threw it at the man. It turned out to be an apple from the nearby stand. It hit the second soldier squarely at the back of his head.

"What the – !?" the first soldier whipped his head around to look for the source of the attack. Romeo, seeing the two distracted, had taken the chance. He punched the face of the man hit with the apple and kicked the first man behind the knees, making him stumble.

"RUN!"

He grabbed Amelia and ran towards the streets, turning to an alley as the two knights got up and chased after them.

"HALT! YOU UNRULY BRAT!"

"STOP THAT KID!"

People who were passing by looked at the source of the commotion. But before they could understand the situation or react, the kid and the woman had successfully turned to the next street.

Lucy, of course had chased after them too.

Romeo wove his way between people and darted from alley to alley, dragging Amelia with her. He stopped short when he noticed her ragged breathing. Amelia was far too starved and weak to keep on running.

"I'm sorry, Amelia-san" he told her as he stopped behind a building.

"No, it should be I who should be sorry. I dragged you into my own troubles" she told him as she collapsed and fell to her knees. She held her child protectively.

She was shaking. The fear she had earlier seeping through her.

"I'm so . . . sorry . . ." Her head bow low. Tears that she was trying to hold back began leaking out. It seemed that the thought of her child being taken away from her had finally broken her fragile self.

She began sobbing. "I'm sorry. . . I wasn't . . . *sob*. . . Just thinking that . . . *sob* . . . I almost lost him . . . I can't . . . I can't do anything . . . my kid is dying and I can't do anything! What kind of mother am I!? How could I have let this happen? Why is this happening?"

She finally cried all-out and broke down.

Romeo looked at her crying figure, obviously perturbed. She was one of the strongest people he knew. Being able to smile and be kind given her situation. He had always admired her for it. Seeing her crying like this, he knew how gruesome their situation was. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "No. . . Don't despair yet. We can still heal him, and the others too" he told her.

Amelia looked up at him. "Romeo . . . is it about what you said earlier? Is it really true?"

He nodded. "Yeah!"

Before he could react though, they heard the screaming of the two knights earlier. They were telling about the other knights about catching them, especially the boy that riled them up.

Romeo quickly gathered his thoughts. The way they came from was blocked by two guards. He looked at the opposite direction and found that the two knights earlier were there. He gulped. He knew they were trapped.

He turned to the woman. "Amelia-san, stay here. I'm going to draw their attention. Run and go to the usual place when you see that the coast is clear and you're safe."

"Wait, Romeo! By _yourself_? That's dangerous!"

He smiled. "It's alright! See ya!"

He turned and ran.

"Wait! Romeo!"

Lucy looked from the boy to the woman. She was torn on what to do. Should she stay here and protect the poor mother? Or chase after the boy who was being chased?

The boy ran in front of the guards and slid between their legs. One of the guards had taken up his sword and slashed at him. Luckily the boy was fast enough that he was a foot away from the attack.

At that, Lucy made up her mind.

"You'll be safe," she told the woman and her child. She reached out her hand and touched the woman's forehead. She uttered an incantation, letting her power flow just a tiny bit through the very tips of her finger. It was a charm that brought forth good luck and safety. It was risky trying to use her powers here but it should protect the two from harm.

"Huh? What was that? It felt like something flowed through me . . ." the woman touched her forehead, where the power surged from.

Lucy sighed in relief. Perhaps it worked because of the cloak's influence of power suppression. She smiled at them.

"Please be safe," and with those final words, she chased after the boy.

.

* * *

Loki sat at the roof of a watch tower overlooking one of the towns.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm his self down. Various feelings were running on his heart. Half of them were frustration and anxiousness and regret, all pushing him on the edge. He was frustrated as he couldn't find even the slightest trace of the goddess that ran away and he was feeling anxious as to what was happening to her. But what dominated his mind right now was _fear_.

He tried to sort them out and think of a way for a solution but the memory of what happened after their trip on this land kept coming back to him.

"_You __**fool**__! I told you to not tell anyone of the Fountain of Life!" _

_Ceres yelled at Loki after she had slapped him. Her pale face was red with anger. The golden wreath on her long green flowing hair glowed. Her eyes the color of dark oak, narrowed with vexation. Light green see-through cloth covered her waist and snaked through her top that complimented her long gown that was the color of grass. Her sleeves were cut off from the main dress, showing off her white smooth shoulders. The openings of the cuffs at her hands were wide, giving off that graceful, noble and mysterious aura._

_Besides her was Aquarius with her long flowing blue hair ornamented with a head net of precious pearls. Her ocean blue eyes were stony and cold, but full of anger upon hearing the news._

"_I'm sorry" he told her. He truly meant it. No words could describe his regret though._

"_Your sorry won't be enough! You don't __**know**__ just what kind of danger you had put her in! It's __**more**__ than you ever thought of!" Aquarius told him, her hair flowing up even with the absence of wind.  
_

"_I know. The humans were dangerous, even if they're weak. I'm foolish enough to think that I can sneak her out and protect her from them. I thought I'll show her the reason why she should not cross the worlds" he gritted his teeth in shame._

_She grabbed his collar."NO! It was more than that! Do you really think the King would forbid her and force her to stay here just because of human darkness!? Our lady of Light is not that weak. It's because we're _hiding _her from the Fate! You almost made us lose her!"_

_His eyes widened. "What do you mean . . . lose her?"_

_She let go of him and turned away._

"_I suppose it is our fault for not telling you . . . Fate sure has a way to get around even us Celestial Beings." Ceres said with bitterness and melancholy as she looked up at the planets above in contemplation.  
_

"_Oi! Don't be cryptic! What do you mean!? What is this about Fate!?" He grabbed her shoulders, searching for the answer. He knew how cruel Fate can be.  
_

_She looked at him. "It happened long ago, at that time, I think you were fooling around on earth that was why you weren't there. We were having a celebration as the Spirit King decided to give the permission to let her pass the gate. Gods, goddesses and spirits attended, offering gifts and blessings. Luckily, the Princess wasn't there as we were choosing the familiar that would go with her. She agreed to let it be a surprise._

"_At that time, the Fate arrived and went to the King and spoke a prophecy full of dread . . . and it is about our Princess"._

_. . ._

If he knew that this would have happened . . . if he knew the situation . . . He would _never_ have . . . no, it's too late for that. The only thing he could do now was to correct this mistake. He would return her safely no matter what.

However, when he remembered the verses . . . he can't help but fear for her safety.

_A song that dictates her end . . ._

He shut his mind. No, that song should be forgotten and cease its existence in history. What matters now was to never let her _hear_ of the prophecy. No one could prevent a prophecy from happening, not even _gods_. Even so, they could _postpone_ it. A prophecy won't be set in motion until the recipient had heard of it.

That was why the other gods and goddesses had never spoken of it. For they want to forget that dreadful song like it never even existed . . . It won't be heard again . . . especially not by Lucy. They would hide her from it for as long as possible, even for _eternity_.

But he ruined it all when he let her go to earth. The King had used his powers and warped the Celestial World so that Fate won't see her and tell her of her destiny. However, the King's strong powers _– that could hide a goddess even from Fate_ – could only extend to their realm. Even if they have control over the other worlds, their powers were not enough against the ones who controls the destiny.

He opened his eyes with determined resolve. "I'll find you, Lucy . . ."

And as if Fate was working on his favor, he had felt her presence. Even by just a short tiny moment.

He immediately chased after her.

* * *

Natsu was running without a plan. Well, that wasn't really new. He was running on the alleyways asking around if they saw the culprit. He was thinking on how to catch that person who stole his fish. He was at the top of a building when he heard someone scream.

"That voice . . ." he recognized it. Why was her voice so familiar to him even though they just met? That was a question no one thought of at that moment.

He looked down and indeed, he saw her. Along with two armored men and a kid.

* * *

Lucy had arrived too late when she turned the corner the two knights turned to. The boy had reached a dead end. And he was trapped between two buildings. There was a wall on his back, barring him from any forms of escape. The two men grinned maliciously at him. They finally trapped the cheeky rat that dared go against them.

"We're gonna teach you some lesson!" one cracked his knuckles while the other took out his sword. Lucy's eyes widened, she's too far. She won't be able to reach him in time.

_But if she used her powers here . . ._

She felt her hand shook. The one she used for her charm. She gritted her teeth. _'Even with just that small amount of power . . .'_

She wasn't sure if she'll be able to control it properly this time.

The man grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him up, his fist raised to punch him.

"NO!" she screamed. Panicked, she reached out her hand, ready to use her powers. . .

. . . However, she didn't have to.

"Guah!" the knight screamed as someone landed into him, knocking him out.

Lucy's eyes widened. For the first time, she was so glad to see him.

"You!"

She called and smiled at him in relief. The man with rosy hair looked at her and grinned.

"_YOU!"_

This time, the knight holding the boy called at him with much distain.

"_Y-You!"_

For some reason, the boy called out to him in fear.

The thief grinned cheekily at them. "Yup, it's me."

The knight let go of the boy and threw him on the wall. He immediately unsheathed his sword and moved towards him.

The young man was too quick for him though. He grabbed the wrist of the man holding the sword, and twisted it. Forcing the knight to scream in pain and let go of his weapon. He wasted no time, before the sword even dropped to the ground with a loud clang; he used his free hand to give the knight an uppercut.

The man fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Well, that was easy" he said, swinging his arm for a warm-up.

She ran to him, impressed at how he easily knocked out an armed person. "Thanks! You saved us there!"

He smiled. "I heard you screaming" he said.

"I-Is that how y-you found me. . ?" the boy asked him fearfully.

They blinked at the scared boy. He just saved him but he looked fearful.

"Well . . . yeah? _So?"_ he tilted his head at him. The boy flinched, taking the simple question in the other way.

"I-I'm sorry!" he told him immediately. Thinking that the question was meant to ask what he was gonna do now.

They frowned. Why the hell was this boy saying "sorry" instead of thanks?

He raised an eyebrow at him. "Why the hell are you sorry?"

The boy blinked, surprised.

"Eh? Aren't you chasing me for . . . oh!" he stopped his self.

Lucy put a hand on her mouth, realizing what happened. She did heard what he said earlier to the woman. The young lad besides her narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why should I be chasing you?"

"Ah! I smell the fish from him! There's no mistake!" the blue cat pointed at the boy.

"Gyah! It's the talking cat!" Romeo's eyes almost popped out from seeing the exceed. That should be the least of his worries now though.

"Oh? So it's him, huh?" he gave a menacing evil smile as he grabbed the boy at the back of his collar and lifted him up. The boy sweated, seeming to shrink.

"Grr! I won't give it back to you! The Fimorian Fish of Nodens was supposed to be my catch in the first place!" he said stubbornly.

"Oh, stubborn are we? You got some guts to say that to me," the lad said to him, tick marks appearing on his temple.

Sweat drip down on the boy's temple. He knew he was in trouble, much bigger trouble. This guy was more dangerous than the other two men chasing him earlier. Even so, he maintained his pride. He tried to hide his fear by thinking of the poor people like Amelia and Jeddah who needed him.

"I don't care! Finder's keepers!" he stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, you're asking for it!"

"Hey! Watch it! He's a kid!" Lucy hit him in the head before he could do anything.

"I don't care! People pay for stealing from me!"

"You're a thief yourself!"

He looked at her annoyed. He looked back at the boy with a sharp glare. "Okay! I'll be lenient with you. Give it back now and you can get away free".

The boy pursed his lips and looked away in refusal.

"_Why you . . ._" he gritted at the boy. Lucy nudged him and gave him _the look_.

He sighed and put the boy down.

"Okay! I give. You must have a very important reason if you still want to keep it even under a threat," he sighed.

The boy looked at him with surprised. He smiled, too glad that he could get away from this scary man.

"Really!?"

The pink haired lad looked at him with a devious glint.

"_AS IF!"_

He sent the boy flying.

.

* * *

"You are an idiot" Lucy told him, putting her hand on her hip.

"Hey, I got here now" he said, crossing his arms. There was a large swell on his head where she had hit him.

Happy was crying. "My fish . . . my fish . . ."

"Sorry, nothing was left of it" Romeo said setting down a wooden bowl with onion soup for them.

If you're wondering, they were on a tent that was at the edge of the forest. It seemed to be a place where the poor people who got sick and homeless congregated, creating a small village made of poorly built houses that served as shelter.

After the little squabble earlier, Romeo finally decided to tell him that there was no more fish left for them. Feeling guilty for stealing from him, he said that he'll try to compensate by trying to give them some dinner or something. He brought them to his home.

"I'm very sorry. I know that was yours yet I stole it" Romeo formally apologized.

"Good. Stealing is bad, you know? It's against human laws. You could have simply asked" Lucy told him.

"Hmm. You're pretty strange for a homeless orphan" he said, taking the bowl and sip from it. The way he worded it earlier made it sound like he won't take things if someone else owned it.

"I'm _not_ an orphan. I still got my papa with me!" he angrily corrected him.

"Why did you turn to stealing then?" he asked the boy.

The boy seemed taken aback. He looked down in shame. "D-Don't get it wrong. I don't steal. My papa is the captain of the guards . . . He wouldn't like that . . ."

They blinked. "What!?"

"Wait! If your dad is with the government . . . then why are you stealing?" Happy asked.

Romeo bit his lip. "I'm sorry. When I saw Noden's fish . . . I thought it was my chance. I know you wouldn't let me take it, and I don't have anything to buy it. So I ended up stealing it. I had no choice. I had been searching for it on the Nuada River ever since the first time I got wind of it. I was planning to catch it but then I saw that you beat me to it," he said.

He frowned. "Why on earth would you want it? I heard it was eating all the fishes and boats. Nuada became a restricted place because of it."

"So you didn't know? It was a legend. Noden was a sea deity with the power of healing. One day, there was a cruel snake monster who wished to conquer his sea and become king. He chased after and tried to catch the merfolk because he believed that eating their flesh would give him immortal life. He polluted the waters, hoping to poison the fishes and Noden's subjects. Nuada, a demigod send by sea god, fought the snake. He won by summoning the waters from Noden's sea and used it to wash away the King. The trail of the sea wave became a river which was named after Nuada."

"Ooh! What happened to the snake monster?" Happy asked, interested in the story.

"Noden transformed him into a giant fish. Giving him a curse in which that whoever eat his flesh would be cured of any diseases so that he would know what it felt like to be hunted by the people for his flesh. He also granted him immortality which he was searching for. So that he would feel the pain of being eaten again and again" Romeo explained.

"Ooh! Then with that legend we could have sold the fish for a high price!" the lad yelled in regret. That was such a waste of fortune!

Romeo stood up in objection. "NO! A lot more people need it! An epidemic was spreading on various towns. A lot of people were sick and couldn't even afford a medicine!"

The young man with pink hair looked straight at the boy with his bored but serious charcoal eyes.

"Idiot! That's why!" he told the boy as he remained seated in his casual position.

"Wha -!?"

"What do you mean that's why!? They needed the fish to heal everyone!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Do you really believe in legends like that? You think there really is a miracle food that could heal everything? That's just a scam. You are better off selling it and using the money to buy real medicines and hire a doctor to cure them. You wasted it by eating them," he told him, crushing the boy's idealism. He didn't bother to sugar-coat his words.

Romeo blinked, and then looked down, realizing his actions. He let his immature idea take over him. He was hoping to solve his friends' problems with this yet . . . because of his childishness . . .

Without meaning to, tears began to drip down on his cheeks.

"Wah! You made him cry!" the blue cat chided at him.

"Woah! Woah! Don't cry! Why are you crying!?" he waved his arms around as if that'll make him stop.

"Idiot! Why did you say it in such a cruel way!?" Lucy added.

"Oi! What do you want me to say?"

The boy sniffed. "No . . . you're right. I'm an idiot. Why did I give it away? I should have . . . but . . . but I . . . uuh . . . uhhh . . ." he looked down and turned away from them.

"No . . . you were trying to do what you think was the best for everyone! And it could probably work! Don't be down. Hey! Tell him!" Lucy looked at the young man and his cat for help. Although, she do understand where the both of them were coming from.

He looked at the boy then back at her. He sighed, making up his mind.

"I'm sorry . . ."

Happy looked at his best friend.

He opened his charcoal eyes, determination and stubbornness in it. "I won't say I didn't mean it. I don't think I'm wrong. I won't sugar-coat my words either. I don't believe in fairy tales and legends. I just gave you my thoughts on the matter and I think that's a better course of action".

He stood up and turned to exit the made-up tent. Romeo continued to look down in shame, crying.

The young man stopped just as he reached for the curtain door. He didn't look back, he just said his words.

"However, my thought on the matter doesn't mean that you're wrong, nor does that make mine right. You did what you thought was for the best. I could be the one who is in the wrong. Who knows? A miracle might happen. After all, I did experience a miracle twice now . . .

" . . . So don't cry. Raise your head up. Show everyone why you are your father's son."

Romeo looked up at him. However, he already left for the cool night air outside. The boy nodded though, and quickly wiped away his tears.

Lucy smiled.

.

* * *

Lucy found Natsu sitting on a rock, looking somewhere far away. She sat beside him.

"Thank you. You helped me out there . . . and him. Even though you're so angry at him for stealing your food" she told him.

"Sheesh. It's just food. Besides, he already did what I was planning to do with it anyway."

She looked at him. "You were?"

He nodded. "Hmmm. Well, something along those lines. I don't plan on giving everything to these poor people though".

"You're a good person. . . For a human, at least."

"Hah? Where do you find a _good_ _thief_?" he was slightly unbalanced by the sudden comment.

She smiled. "I met two just now."

This time, it was his turn to look at her. Under the moonlight, she gave off a luminous aura. She seemed to be glowing. Her hair shone like spun gold. Cheeks shaded with a dash of pink. Her lips were stretched into a warm kind smile, the type of which he had never received from anyone before . . . except _her_.

"Natsu."

"Eh?"

"It's my name, idiot. You kept calling me as 'you', 'hey' and 'human'."

Lucy just realized that they never really knew each others name. She chuckled. "I guessed we missed the introductions".

"So? Should I just call you fairy or genie?" he asked her.

"We're not supposed to give away our name, Natsu" she told him. He frowned at her. Was she trying to be mysterious?

She looked at him and grinned. "But I'll tell you. It's Lucy."

"Aye! And I'm Happy!" the blue cat interjected.

Natsu smiled back. "Then, that means were friends now".

". . . Friends?" Lucy was a bit surprised. He nodded. "Yeah" he returned his eyes on where he was looking at before.

"You know, I was disappointed when you said you're not a fairy. I don't think you're lying though" he admitted. She tilted her head. "Why do you even wanted me to be a fairy? What were you wishing for that you think impossible?"

He blushed at that. "Err . . . that . . . Well . . ."

"He likes Princess Lisanna!" Happy answered for him. "HAPPY!" he scolded his friend.

"Oh," was all she said. In the back of her mind, she was frowning. _What was embarrassing with liking someone?_ She doesn't understand that.

"He kept on saying how he would take her heart and kidnap her . . . and XXX . . . and XOX . . ." Happy kept talking and adding stuff that Natsu had no choice but to grab the cat in the head and threw him somewhere far. "I _never_ said that!"

"Aye! But you wanted toooooo!" yelled Happy before disappearing in the dark sky.

"W-What was that about?" she asked, her eyes wide as saucer plates. Natsu sat down. "Don't worry about it and forget what he said."

"Eh?"

He nodded. He crossed his arms. "Yeah. So? What about yours?" he changed topic.

"What about me?"

"Ah, there's plenty. Are you ghost or something?"

She frowned at that. "Why do you ask that?"

"Hmm. Only Happy and I can see you. Others can't see you" he told her, tilting his head.

"I see. It's probably because of this" she pointed at her cloak. "This actually hides my presence and makes me invisible to humans. Because it cloaks my spirit energy, it misdirects the eyes of the Spirits" she explained.

"Why are you trying so hard to hide? Did you do something bad?" he looked at her with curiosity.

She pouted at him. "I didn't. I told you already! I ran away from home. I'm looking for a certain someone".

"Who?"

She shrugged. "I don't know".

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You are looking for someone you don't know?"

She smiled bitterly. She looked up at the sky. "I don't remember, more precisely. But . . . I do remember making a promise with that child. I told him that I'll meet him again."

"You are going through all that trouble just to meet with someone you don't know?" he frowned at that. He doesn't think it was someone precious or important. If he was really someone important, why doesn't she remember?

There was sadness in her eyes. "Yeah, even if everyone's against it, even if it doesn't make sense . . . I'm going to keep my promise. I swear that on my pride and very being" she told him.

He looked at her then grinned back. "Guess we all got wishes in our hearts we gotta keep" he told her.

And so these two grew closer.

* * *

"_A song that dictates her end_

_Left a broken bond to mend_

_A vow made make the laws bend_

_A great power shall be lend . . ."_

~ A verse from the Prophecy of the "Falling Star" ~

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter!

Well? Did you enjoy it? Do you like it? Questions? Don't be afraid to type it down! :D


	7. 7th Wish: I Don't Want To Say Good-Bye

Hello everyone!

Chapter 7 is here! Here's an early update!

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite this story! It makes me so happy seeing the number of reviews, favorite and follows. This really helps on giving me moral support to continue :D

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Seventh Wish:  
I Don't Want To Say Good-Bye**

* * *

Natsu had woken up that morning at the edge of the lake. He had fallen asleep on a tree log. Happy was curled up right next to him. He was woken up by a sweet melody, something that was really heavenly. The tune was lively and gives a lot of energy.

"Mister!" someone called to him as he sat up groggily. He had been talking all night with Lucy, he didn't know when he fell asleep.

The one who called him was the boy thief, Romeo. He was holding a roasted fish and a bowl of soup as he approached. "I'm glad you're awake. Here's the breakfast" he told him as he handed the meal to them.

Natsu frowned. "Why are you giving me meals? Is this more compensation?" he asked the boy. The poor villagers here would have no doubt been lacking with their own necessities. There was no need for two (including Happy) more mouths to feed.

Romeo blinked at him as if surprised but then grinned after some thought. "Hehe. That's not it. You see, this small village is different from the others. We may be poor but everyone helps each other out. We share the food that we have with everyone so that no one in this place will starve" he told him proudly.

"Wah! That's amazing! I thought it was in human nature to just stock up their resources at times of crisis and hide it for self-preservation."

'_There she is,_' He thought, the genie-ghost girl with golden hair and hazel eyes. She looked down from the tree where she was picking apples while reading a book. Wait, apples? Was that tree bearing apples yesterday?

He scowled at her. "Not everyone is like that."

The boy grinned as he thought he was talking to him. "I know. That's why I want to help everyone here. My mother was from this place, you know?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Hey, where's your parents?" he asked out of curiosity. He said _"was"_, he didn't miss that word.

Romeo puffed his chest proudly. "My papa is working at the castle and serving the Royal Family! One day, I'll be a knight too and help serve this kingdom beside him!"

"Your mother?"

He smiled. "She's watching me from above!"

Natsu looked up at Lucy, wondering if he should make a joke about her being directly above them.

Lucy dropped her apples, landing right at Natsu's head.

He glared at her as he rubbed the pain away on his head. He was so tempted to snap at her now but seeing the boy can't see her, he knew better than to do that and be mistaken for a lunatic. Instead, he picked an apple on the ground. "Oh look! An apple fell on my head. I wonder _who_ did it" he said out loud for her to hear.

"Kya! Sorry! I wasn't looking" she admitted immediately. She hid half of her face behind the book she was reading. Brown orbs staring at him apologetically.

Romeo grabbed an apple, eyes widening. He looked up at the branches in wonder. "I thought this tree doesn't bear any fruits . . ."

.

* * *

Lucy should have known of this base on the reports she heard from the passing spirits but seeing it for herself brought a really huge on impact on her.

She knew that humans were weak creatures that face many adversities and were very dependent on their environment. They die if they don't eat. They get sick from filth and waste. They become weak as they age. All these things she had never truly understand as this was never a problem that could occur to a celestial.

She looked at the depressing sight of old people coughing, children working and being used. Women were weeping at the death bed of their loved ones. How hard was life for them? She would never know.

She had never need to eat. Her friends were immortals like her. She has powers beyond human imagination.

However, she can't help but admire them.

Humans, although weak and seemingly powerless, continue to move forward on their lives. Alone, they were powerless, but as more people stand by their side they become stronger. This people who doesn't know much about the world, strive for the sake of their families and children, the new generation that would take over them.

Unlike gods and goddesses who were already perfect since they were born, these imperfect weak humans could become stronger and gain strengths if they worked hard. The fruit that bear from the relentless effort, hopes and dreams must have taste sweeter than any fruits she have ever tasted. Unlike gods and goddesses bound by rules and traditions, these humans could dream and chase after what they desire. They can become anyone they want as long as they put in the effort and faith. They don't have to worry about the consequences that could affect worlds and other realms.

_They were free._

These humans had grown and even caught the attention of the heavens. The wise had grown cautious of them, for human hearts easily wavers between darkness and light. Gods and goddesses who had grown fond of humans would often fall for the wickedness of their darkness.

However, as there is darkness, Lucy believes in the light in human hearts. For there is "hope" in them, one of the subjects she doesn't understand yet admired. Humans gain their strength on "hope", a curious thing where they were willing to fight fearlessly because of it. There was also "love", in which she knew, but humans seemed to have different concepts of it.

She was reading the book of fairy tales while she picked apples the wood nymphs had made for her as a gift for the songs she sang to them. Naughty little spirits they were as they sometimes pulled pranks on people. Some would throw heavy branches on anyone passing by; others would make them lost in the forest for a while. When there's a thick mist, they would usually trick people into falling in pits and swamps by leading them on and calling them.

Last night, they threw a sleeping powder around. Painting on their faces or messing them up. Luckily, Lucy caught them on their play when they targeted Natsu.

"Hold it right there!" she yelled at them, revealing her presence to them. Startled, they quickly scattered away but not before she caught them at the back of their necks. They were small ladies with green leafy eyes and hair the color of wool. Red vines wrapped on their waist up to their necks to hold the white sleeveless dress. Similarly, their feet were wrapped with leaves and bark that served as their shoes. Their heads were ornamented with flower blossoms.

These young creatures began apologizing as soon as they were caught.

"Kya~ I'm sorry! We were only playing!"

"We're bored!"

"Even though, you're bored. What were you doing with these humans?" she asked them in a reproachful tone. The _epimeliads_ started struggling as they tried to explain.

"We just want to do something fun! It's been a long time since we last materialized and we just want to poke some humans" one of them explained.

"Besides, they were cutting our trees" one of them crossed her arms. "But the old woman did give us proper offerings, so we allowed them" said the other one. "I still don't like them," said the girl before. "That's why they want to cut our trees because you don't make any fruit grow!"

Well, long story short, the epimeliads who were playing around began to squabble and almost caused havoc on the small town. To calm them down, she offered to sing to them. Perhaps they were really bored, as they quickly stopped fighting and agreed. After singing a few songs, she realized that many other dryads had gathered and the sun was high up.

Spirits naturally doesn't want to be seen by many humans, so as people woke up one by one, they left. But not before leaving a gift behind, the epimeliads had made some round fresh apples grow on trees and told her to take and eat as many as she wanted. The tree was their gift for the wonderful song she sang. One of them even offered to grant her another gift in exchange for another song while she hid in the forest. Lucy complied and asked for any human book which was readily given to her.

And so, Lucy sang as she read the book and eat apples. She decided to pick some for Happy and Natsu too. These fruits were deliciously sweet and juicy that you can't help but take a bite on its round and shiny red skin.

That was when she heard Romeo talking with Natsu and Happy. She listened to them talk as the boy talked of his village and family. Natsu asked him about his parents in which he readily replied their locations. The one that caught her off guard though was his answer about his mother.

"She's watching me from above!"

At first she didn't gave it much thought but she realized what the phrase meant based on the human vocabulary she learned while reading. She accidentally slipped upon realization and dropped the apples she picked right at the top of Natsu's head.

There was a loud thud that must've hurt rather badly. He looked up and glared at her as he rubbed his head. She thought he would yell at her, but instead he sighed and picked up an apple. She sighed in relief, thinking that he let her go which was not the case . . .

"Oh look! An apple fell on my head. I wonder _who_ did it" he said out loud for her to hear.

"Kya! Sorry! I wasn't looking" she admitted immediately, surprised at his outburst. She hid half of her face behind the book she was reading. She looked at him worriedly, wondering if he's angry.

She felt sad for the boy who doesn't have a mother. She _knew_ that having no mother was a heavy loss for a child and it could affect their growth. She can't say that she could _fully_ sympathize though. In the first place, she doesn't have a mother let alone, a family. She was born as a materialized element of the Spirit Flow way before humans were born. Sure, she treats all celestials as her family but again, humans have a different concept of "family"; One that consist of man, woman and children that share the same blood or something. The man and woman seems required to be _"in love"_ for children to grow. Again, she wasn't sure if she truly understood this part.

Books are sort of flat on this context. She couldn't help but feel like she was missing or misunderstanding something on these aspects of humans that she wanted someone to clarify it for her.

She frowned, wondering what it was like to have this sort of relationship. What is the difference between husband and wife and partners? What is the difference of "love" and "_in _love"? Was there a difference at all? The way some books refer to this makes you think they were different.

This was one of those times she wished Aquarius, Aphrodite, or Hera to be beside her to explain this stuff. Of course, that's not possible right now unless she wants to go home.

.

* * *

Natsu decided to help around in order to pay for the free food everyone was distributing. He was picking apples (for some reason, the villagers were really surprised at the fruits) along with Happy and Lucy, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey Lucy, is there something wrong?" he asked her. She was startled and looked at him as if she was just busted for doing something. "W-What? Did you say something?"

He sighed. "Romeo said that we could make salad with these fruits. He went ahead and brought some over to Amelia-something on the other side of the forest."

"A-Ah, I see" she told him, not really catching on. He sighed. "Kidding, I didn't say anything. What were you thinking? You look worried."

She blinked. Was it that obvious? She saw him waiting for an answer from her. She sighed, organizing her thoughts on how to say it to him. "It's just . . . I was so excited to go to the human world. I know its troubles and darkness . . . but seeing them like this . . ."

"You're disappointed?" he finished for her.

She shook her head. "No, more like it troubles me. I want to help, but if I do so, I might end up causing everyone trouble" she told him, staring at her palm. She remembered her unstable magic. It's not only about revealing herself; she might actually do more _harm_ than help.

Natsu regarded her. The concern she was showing had sort of affected him. In an unexpected moment of self-reflection (that he never do), he realized how he was a sort-of selfish man who do whatever he wants without too much care for the other people.

It's something to be expected though.

He grew up in the streets with no one to depend on but himself. He lived on the lowest level of society. He began to steal and beat people up in order to survive, and in return, he was hated for it. While the rotten people who pressure the weak for fortune and selfish desires were called "good" and respected by everyone. Everyone had a mask on to hide their darkness. He learned not to trust on people because of that. He doesn't believe in anyone.

Except . . . Natsu looked at the golden haired genie who was frowning with worry. There were also a few who wears their hearts on their sleeves.

When Lucy thought no one was looking, she would help on any way possible. She looked for medicinal herbs and added it to their collection of medicines, took out the boiling soup out of the stove, herded back the escaping sheeps and poultry, stopped a baby from crying and many more things she does out of free will. Once, she even made medicine herself while the village volunteer was out. All the while, he was observing her strange behavior, the things she do while she was unseen. . .

_Everyone have a mask . . . A reason to do what they were doing,_ He reminded his self. He can't think of any gain for the invisible girl, though. No one would be grateful for the things she have done if they were unknown. _Then this was done with pure concern?_ He thought about it. _Such innocence . . ._ What a curious thing. For this young thief who was living in the cold darkness had never received any form of pure kindness from anyone, it was a wonder to him.

The only one to have ever shown him such genuine kindness and warmth was the young princess and the man who told him a certain tale.

"Hm. Usually I don't concern myself about bothersome things like that. If it's too troublesome, then don't push yourself" he expressed his genuine thoughts to her. There's no need to bother on people who wouldn't return any of your efforts and care.

"There are people that would constantly seek help, even if you helped them, they would just ask for more. They will just grow dependent on you and suck you dry" he told her, he saw a lot of people who take advantage of other's kindness. At least, he doesn't want this innocent girl to be victimized by them.

She frowned at his cold blatant words. "How contradicting are your words and actions? You are helping them right now. The other time too" she told him.

"This and that are different. I'm just helping because they give free meals" he told her. "The other time isn't too troublesome for me either. I'm just warning you to not go out of your way, you seem like the _idiot-type_ to me" he said with a bored tone as he filled his basket.

"W-What did you say!? Me!? An idiot!? Who are you to call me that? I have read all the books at Aquila's library!"

He covered his ears at her shouting. She threw an apple at his head, annoyed at his no-care attitude. Irritated that it hit him again for the second time of the day, he aimed an apple at her which hit her too and she fell to the ground. He laughed at her.

Soon, it turned into a fruit-throwing fest.

Happy, who realized what was happening had panicked and tried to catch all the fruits. (Un)Luckily, they were caught by one of the cooks who were preparing lunch and scolded him. It was Lucy's turn to grin; after all, no one can see her but these two people.

When she thought that no one was looking though, she frowned again.

Despite the happiness and hope everyone was trying to maintain, she could still hear the cry of agony of those who despaired over their lost ones. Everyone was in pain, they were sad. People were sick from an incurable illness that was spreading.

She frowned as she remembered what he said, _"I'm just warning you to not go out of your way"_. How honest he was. It is true that she might end up in trouble. However, there was a nagging sensation that kept tugging at her heart.

They were crying for help. These people, who were struggling so hard, could only afford to go for another day with the hope that they kept carrying in their hearts . . .

. . . _The hope that a miracle would happen._

Her face changed into a determined expression as she had decided.

.

* * *

It was night already.

Romeo had told Natsu that he could sleep in his home. He was going to stay late as he would assist on nursing the sick. The little boy seemed to have taken a liking to him as he started calling him "big bro" instead of "mister". He also became more respectful in regarding him.

Natsu, having his initial home blown to smithereens the other day, just complied. He wondered where Lucy went as she was suddenly gone after they were done picking apples. He entered the room when he heard sniffling.

It was dark. But he could make out the outline of his blue feline friend. He lit up the torch and find Happy crying in the corner.

"Happy, what's wrong?" he asked, surprised to see the usually happy-go-lucky-cat crying. Happy looked up at him with teary eyes. "N-Natsu . . . L-Lucy . . . Lucy . . . she . . ."

Natsu's heart dropped upon the way he mentioned the name of their new-made friend between sobs. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Happy's shoulder to calm him down. "What? What happened to Lucy?" he got a bad feeling about this.

Happy tried his best to continue between his sobs. "She said . . . she said that . . . s-she was leaving. . . S-She asked me . . . to s-say g-good-bye . . . to y-you . . . *hic* . . . in h-her stead . . . *hic* . . . S-She said . . . she said it was . . . nice to . . . to . . . to meet . . . *hic* us . . . uhuu . . . uwaah!"

At that, Happy wailed at his best friend, confirming Natsu's thoughts.

It wasn't really surprising for her to leave as she was a run-away wanderer in the first place. She had no obligation to stay with them. Even so, this selfish young man just doesn't want to give up and suddenly lose connection to the friend he just made. She was one of the few he made friends with. She couldn't leave just like that. She didn't even _say_ good-bye properly. How could he just let her go like that?

"Natsu . . . I don't want her to leave!" Happy cried to him as he clung on his vest, eyes filled with tears and snot dripping down his nose. Natsu gave him a reassuring pat on the head.

"Yeah, me neither. Don't worry, Happy. I'll find her and won't let her go unless she had a legitimate reason for us to accept" he told him. Natsu can't think of any reason that both of them would '_accept'_, even if it's a reasonable one.

The blue exceed looked at him hopefully. Natsu's reassuring words had calmed him down somewhat. "You . . . You know where to find her?"

Natsu smiled at him as he rubbed his friend's head. "I have an idea".

.

* * *

The house that was built for people with contagious diseases was erected farther than the rest of the tents. Inside, the sick people were sleeping not so peacefully on their beds that were made of straw and pieces of cloth for cover and blanket. The curtain door flapped open as a wind blew in. The lights from the torches were extinguished, leaving only moonlight that pass through the door to slightly illuminate the room.

Romeo, who was tending to the sick, had fallen asleep while tending to a young girl with brown hair tied in two low braids. She was coughing blood a while ago and writhing in pain. Luckily, they had found a pain-killing herb that somehow soothed her to sleep. She was still frowning and shaking though.

A shadow loomed at her.

Hands reached out to touch her forehead. An orb of light that seemed to be as fluid as water floated above the girl's head and glided following the hand as it hovered towards the girl's body, soothing her.

She smiled.

"You're one stubborn girl, huh?"

She flinched and looked at the source of the voice.

"Sorry, Natsu . . ." she said as her hazel eyes looked at him.

Under the moonlight, she could see the silhouette of the man leaning on the wall. Only his torso was illuminated properly, the rest of his body were hidden in the shadows.

The man walked towards her. "Why did you leave without telling me?"

Lucy panicked and looked back at the girl as she continued to heal her. Her eyes cast low as she was feeling a bit guilty. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that . . . I get the feeling I won't be able to say farewell to you. I . . . After I healed this people, I'm sure Loki would find me . . . I don't want to drag you into this".

Why was her heart hammering? Screaming as if she wanted to get out of the room?

The man continued to walk. Lucy felt time slowed by as each step the man took echoed throughout the tent and into her ears.

Each slow step . . .

Echoed as his shoes hit the floor. . .

He was coming nearer . . .

If she only looked properly, she should have realized that he was wearing a suit.

"Oh? You don't want to drag _me_ into it?" the young man asked with the voice of Natsu, a bit amused.

She nodded. Why was she feeling cold? Cold sweat ran down from her temple down to her chin. She had a bad feeling.

He was a few feet away . . .

His spiky orange hair could now be seen by the moonlight.

Time must have stopped. Suddenly, everything was quiet aside from her heart that was hammering as if trying to get out of her lungs. She suddenly froze as she realized that the sound of the steps earlier weren't the sound of Natsu's sandals would make. They were the sound of leather shoes made from draco's skin. She realized the familiar aura coming from behind.

She turned rigid as realization hit her. She couldn't turn around in fear of confirmation.

"Why are you not looking this way? That's pretty rude, you know?"

He told her with his normal voice.

Upon hearing him, Lucy quickly turned. As if an alarm rang inside her head, her senses sharpened; becoming more aware as she searched the surroundings for a means of escape. As she turned, she saw him. Her eyes widened upon the sight of the man she had least wanted to see right now.

"L-Loki . . ."

She stammered in shock. She didn't expect him to find her this soon. Not after all the effort she put into hiding.

The god of mischief smiled at her.

"It's time to go home, Lucy".

.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

**End of chapter.**

He's here! What would Lucy do? If you're wondering, Loki is the master of disguise and illusions (any abilities that are necessary for fooling people and pulling pranks). That's why he was able to mimic Natsu's voice so that Lucy would let down her guard. Don't underestimate Loki!

Comments: Hmm. I was wondering if I should had cut it here because I want to cut it on a different part but Loki's appearance has an impact for me that it felt like I should cut it here! Guaah! And it's chapter _seven_ here too! I want it to be a meaningful chapter (in a way it did because this is more like broadening the characterization of our mains but still . . .)

Okay, I've decided! As a commemoration for the seventh chapter, I'll give you a preview!

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

.(THIS IS BASICALLY CHAPTER 8).

* * *

SPOILER WARNING (The content may change a bit as I edited it to be short, but this is basically what will happen) SPOILER WARNING

* * *

Lucy was aware that she was losing.

"Give it up" he told her as he walked closer. "You can't fight me. You don't have control of your powers and now you're drained. You can't even fly. Don't make me force you to come here".

She bit her lip, knowing what he said was true. He could easily push pass Natsu and force her home. Her struggle was futile . . . Unless . . .

She looked at her savior. "Natsu . . ." she called as she moved closer to him. He turned to look at her, suddenly surprised at how close she was.

_There's only one way to ensure her stay on earth that even a celestial won't be able to cut. He wants to protect her wish . . . she wants to help with his. It is an equivalent exchange to form the unbreakable bond._  
_With this, she'll be bound to earth, bound to _him_, until the conditions were met._

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked at him with a determined expression, her face closing to his. She was a breath away. Their foreheads touching. Her eyes closed as they were nose to nose. He could see her soft pink lips leaning closer to his own.

* * *

END OF PREVIEW!

* * *

Heh. This was where chapter 7 was supposed to be cut. Oh well, I'll cut this part on chapter 8. Sorry, I'm having double thoughts if the scene above should continue or not. On second thought, I don't want it to happen. It's too early and I'm feeling evil :P

.

If you've read the preview above, you've been warned. I only posted it for self satisfaction.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVORITE THIS STORY  
I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER**

**TILL NEXT TIME :)**


	8. 8th Wish: Stay With Me

Hello everyone!

Thank you for everyone who followed, reviewed, and favorite this story! It gives me so much joy, seeing your comments and how many were reading and liking this. I hope you continue supporting this.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Eight Wish:  
Stay With Me**

* * *

_"It's time to go home, Lucy"._

Natsu ran outside.

"Where would Lucy go at a time like this?" he thought as he ran to the nearest place among his list. Really, there are many. She could have gone to some library, back to town, the lake where she had made some friends was, or some other place he doesn't know. But the one high on his list right now was the "Sick House" where Romeo stayed for the night.

Sure enough, there was a great blast of light like lightning strike on the trees where he was planning to go to.

His eyes widened. _Why was this feeling so familiar?_

.

* * *

Lucy was aware that she was losing.

She had escaped the tricky celestial by using a light spell that would bind him. But that won't last for long. She ran for the door and soared in the night air. She boost her speed, she got to get away as far as possible. She had not expected the repercussion of using such a simple spell though.

Her eyes widened as she felt her spirit energy trembled and dissipated against the world's flow. She had not even gotten a mile when she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"W-What?" she looked at her hands as she got up. Her energy disappeared quickly, like when you plug out the drain of a sink. She tried to gather her energy again but it wasn't even enough to lift her in the air. It felt like her power was being sucked out of her.

'_Is this what it's like to not have a regulator?'_

She felt tired already. Not to mention, the spell she had cast had broken out earlier than she had thought it would. Unsteadily, she stood up and began to run to the shadows of the trees. Loki would be on her tails now.

She had not expected that he would find her fast when she hadn't even done anything yet. She hadn't fulfilled her promise yet. She can't go home. Why can't he accept that?

Lucy thought that was very unfair.

"Lucy! Don't run anymore! I got to take you back!"

Loki had called her as he flew among the trees. He had caught up to her already. She held the sealing cloak closer in hope that it would hide her, but now that she thought of it, it was probably in vain. _He_ gave her this cloak. And Loki is notorious for putting all charms and curses on all his items.

She then threw it away, and it hanged on the tree branch. She cast a concealing spell of her own, but with her powers now, she wasn't sure if it was even working.

The decoy seemed effective as he stopped by on the tree and saw the cloak. He picked it up. He stared at it for a moment before he continued to chase for her, following the faint trail of her spirit energy that seemed to be vanishing.

.

* * *

.

Heart hammering on her chest, as the thought of being caught filled her head with anxiousness and fear, she continued to run. She doesn't know where she could stop and hide. She knew that Loki was on her trail now and won't be able to escape. Nonetheless, she continued to run in the forest, hoping against reality that she would lose him somehow . . . that she would get away . . .

Reality was not so lenient.

A blur of darkness swift passed above and landed right in front of her, blocking her way forward. She backed away from him. Loki stood casually, but his domineering aura was still present. He put his hands on his pockets. He was wearing a black suit with tiger pattern for his inner shirt. His eyes were hidden in the glint of his glasses from the moonlight.

"Loki, let me go. I won't go with you" she told him as she went into a battle stance and tried to gather energy once more in a desperate attempt.

Seeing the gesture on her body, he sighed. He saw how much ethernano she has left.

"Give it up" he told her as he walked closer. "You can't fight me. You don't have control of your powers and now you're drained. You can't even fly. Don't make me force you to come here".

"No!" she said backing away from him. "Why don't you understand? I made a promise. If I go back, you would close the gates and I won't be able to return here. Please, I'm a celestial. I can't break my vow. Why are you so against me staying here on earth?"

"Earth is dangerous! You might die! Please, Lucy. Listen to me! It's fine if you go back now. It's not like you remember, right? Not to mention, that human had forgotten it too. It's fine if both parties agreed not to withhold it! You're still a celestial through and through! No matter what happens!" he told her.

"NO! LET GO!" she yelled at him as he grabbed her wrist. She tried to get away but his hold was firm and won't let go. He doesn't plan on letting her go ever _again_.

But that wasn't what happened.

A figure had lunged after him, forcing him to let go of Lucy as he stepped back and dodged the punch that aimed for his face. He glared at the man that interfered on his plan. "You . . ."

"Hey creep, don't you see that she doesn't want to? A man won't force a girl" the pink haired lad told him, reciprocating his glare.

"Natsu!"

Lucy smiled in relief as the boy stood protectively in front of her. The sight of his back that gives off a sense of reassurance . . .

It had reminded her of another memory.

"_Stop right there!" the child stood with his back to her, protecting the blonde girl from whatever sort of danger she was facing._

Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time for her to recollect the memories as she was brought back to the present time by Loki's voice.

"You . . . you're just a human! Don't dare lecture me on my expertise! Besides, you don't even know the situation! You're making me sound like a villain or some jerk thug that's forcing a girl!" he yelled at him, tick marks of irritation were visible on his face.

"Well, it definitely looks like it. Besides, she obviously doesn't want to go with you. I think that's more than enough" Natsu shot back.

"Ugh!" Loki couldn't deny that, his actions and her reaction were indicating such. But it's not like he was doing this for his own selfish reason!

"She got to go home. She's already in enough trouble for sneaking out but that won't compare to what will happen if she stayed here any longer. This is for her own sake, that I promise you. If you really care, you'll let her come with me" he explained.

Natsu turned to her. "Lucy, why did you suddenly leave?" he asked in a stern voice. She looked at him, "I told you already! I have to meet someone and they won't le –"

"That's not what I meant. I mean, leaving by just telling Happy. Why didn't you come to me?" he asked, facing her.

"O-oh!" Understanding came to Lucy. She looked down in a regretful manner. "I'm sorry. I knew Loki would chase me so I have to run as soon as possible" she told him.

He turned back to the opponent in front of him, accepting her apology was enough. "Well, I'll take it that you don't want to go back. Then in that case, you _should_ stay with me" he said as he pushed her further to his back with his arm.

"Eh?"

He grinned. "You wish to stay right? Then stay with me, I'll protect you!"

Her eyes widened at him. There was a small fluttering in her chest, touched by his words. She wanted to trust on it, to rely on him. He was facing off against a celestial, true, but those simple words made her feel safe. No matter how absurd the thought was.

However, it was Loki who first called him on that.

"You, a _human_? You don't know what you're talking about. Humans are known as fickle creatures that don't follow on their words, you expect that to be _trusted_? Their actions are easily swayed by their emotions and desires. That careless promise is a proof of that. You don't even know who you're fighting with" he looked at him coldly.

"So what? I said I'll protect her, so I'll do it. And it doesn't matter who you are, I won't let you take away my friend" he told him.

Loki regarded him. Being a master of lies and deception, he knew when a person was fooling or talking halfheartedly by reading their expression. Looking at his eyes, he saw his stubborn determination. He was seriously thinking of _fighting_ him.

He sighed and scratched his head frustratingly. He knew that he have to fight this guy if he wanted to get to her. The problem was he wasn't in the mood for fighting. He just really wanted to get her out of here as soon as possible. Not to mention, he doesn't want to be further out of Lucy's good books, considering that beating up her first friend on earth would just make her hate him.

So he turned to her instead. "Lucy, he's asking for a fight. Don't make me force my hand on this. You know a mere human can't stand to a celestial. Just come quietly and everything will end peacefully."

She bit her lip, knowing what he said was true. He could easily push pass Natsu and force her home. He would just get beaten up for the inevitable. Her struggle was futile.

If that was the case, rather than having her friend get hurt she would rather give up.

She took a hesitant step forward but . . .

Natsu put his arm up protectively, barring her from walking towards him. "Lucy, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Don't interfere here, human! This is none of your concern!"

"She said she doesn't want to! I'll protect her wish!"

"You're fighting against a celestial!"

"I said I don't care!"

Lucy looked at him.

Why? He was just a human yet he was fearlessly facing against a god for her sake.

_"Because we're friends."_

She could imagine him say that. This man . . . even though he has no chance against him, even though he had no powers . . . he chose to stand beside her. He said he would protect her wish.

Maybe this was one of human traits that she had always admired. To stand against all odds, to protect someone.

She can't find words to express how grateful she was. She wanted to repay him. She wanted to stay. However, against Loki, they stand no chance . . .

Unless . . .

Natsu was facing against the celestial creep. Cold sweat ran from his temple and to his chin. He won't say it out loud but he knew just how careless his words were, there was a huge mismatch in power. He _felt_ it. The creepy guy was overflowing with an oppressive aura that was crushing him to the ground. He doesn't show it on his face but there was actually fear in his stomach that was telling him that he'll be crushed if he doesn't move away.

But he stood his ground.

He meant what he said and he was going to do it. Even if he's life is on the line. He does what he said and what he think was right. That was actually one of the few good qualities that he has and doesn't plan to change it. So instead of listening to his instinctive fear, he listened to his ego that was saying he could beat anyone up if it's for his friends. He'll smash this creep's head on the ground.

He knew what he was doing was absurd, stupid even. But he really just wanted to make sure that she would stay with him. Why would he go so far for a girl he just met? He wasn't sure. All he could think up was because she became important to him, he made a promise with Happy, and she _needed_ help.

Friends would help each other, right?

They were still on a stand-off, watching each other on who would make the first move.

For some reason, the man who could easily push him off aside and grab Lucy, stood there in thought. There was a reluctant look on his face as he looked worriedly (with a trace of fear?) on the girl behind him. Natsu doesn't plan on making the first move though. He would drag his on for as long as possible.

He was thinking of other ways to make him leave when Lucy called behind him.

He turned to her.

She was looking at him with her soft hazel eyes as if searching, _confirming_ for something. "You'll help me with my wish, right? No matter what happens?"

"H-Huh? Ah, yes" he said. He suddenly lost focus and couldn't help but be drowned on the brown orbs that was staring intently at him. "I will help you with your wish too, so . . ."

_There's only one way to ensure her stay on earth that even a celestial won't be able to cut._

He was suddenly surprised at how close she was. She leaned closer to him. She put her hands on both his shoulders. "I'll stay with you, so please stay with me too."

_He want to protect her wish . . . she want to help with his. It is an equivalent exchange to form the unbreakable bond._

Loki's eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do. "No . . ."

_With this, she'll be bound to earth, bound to him, until the conditions were met._

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked at him with a determined expression.

"Let's form a contract."

She told the bewildered Natsu. He realized that the distance of their faces was too close. She was a breath away. Under the moonlight, she seemed to be glowing. Unable to tear away from her captivating eyes, he could only look in surprise as her own eyes closed, fluttering those long eyelashes. Her cheeks were a dash of rosy pink as her soft pink lips leaned closer to his own.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of chapter }:D

_Shall the kiss continue . . . or not?_


	9. 9th Wish: Creation of Contract

Hello everyone!

Here's the latest chapter!

Thanks for all those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ninth Wish:  
Creation of Contract**

* * *

Loki could only watch with horror on his face.

"Let's form a contract" he heard her, confirming what he feared. But there was greater horror than that. She wrapped her arms around the man's neck and leaned her head to him. Time must have slowed down as he watched their lips come closer and closer to each other.

"NO!"

A blinding light surrounded them. Runes of the ancient formed around the air and encircled them along with the golden chains of light. The leaves on the ground were blown away and trees swayed from the powerful force of the ancient ritual.

Loki could only shield his self, unable to stop it.

. . .

Natsu blanked out as he watched her face get closer to his. He could only stare at her alluring eyes with long eyelashes as their noses touch.

_Such warmth . . ._

He couldn't think of anything else. All he knew was that his body felt like melting at her touch. Unexplainable warmness enveloped him and penetrated softly deep into his soul. His chest seemed ready to explode as his heart continued to pound heavily in his chest.

_He was back at the sea again, the cold darkness of the waters that threatens to take his breath along with his life._

_But this time, he wasn't alone._

_The angelic being surrounded with light, breath in new life to him, letting him breath, letting him live. Her light was blinding but he could not stray away his eyes from her. Her smile was brighter than any stars._

"Natsu!"

He blinked and saw Lucy whose face closer than ever. Her call brought his mind back along with his sanity.

"Uwaah! Too close! Too close! What the heck are you doing? What _did_ you do!?"

He pushed away his self from her and crouched down, panting. For some reason, he found it hard to breathe properly. His heart beat was running faster than he ever felt in his life.

_What was that?_

Lucy crossed her arms and pouted. "Hmph. That was rude. I only made a contract with you" she told him, her eyebrows knitted.

"With a kiss!?"

She blinked at him. "Why? Isn't that how humans make their contracts? That's what they told me. Besides, I have to penetrate your mind so that you could enter mine" she explained tapping her forehead, frowning now as she wondered if she had done something wrong.

"What are you talking about!?" Natsu frowned as he realized his surroundings. They were no longer at the forest. _What_ . . .

Everything was white. He was standing on a flat white ground, his surrounding was a space vast and wide that stretches to who knows where. Nothing – as in _nothing_ – was in there aside from the two of them.

"Where am I?"

"My personal space. It's a manifestation of my spirit" she told him. "In this place, time is stopped. With this, we can have plenty of time to form the conditions of our contract and complete it!" she told him, her tone happier at the thought of the contract.

"Contract?" he asked as he looked at her 'personal space'. It was pure white, full of warmth, and vast beyond his eyes could see. But in the midst of it all, he couldn't help but also find a sense of _emptiness_.

"Yup! For us, contracts are powerful and unbreakable. It is a vow for us to complete. With these, I'll be bound to you and no one, not even Loki, can stop or break us apart!" she told him, smiling as how she scored against the trickster god.

Now he found his self a bit perturbed at that. Contracts were often used by businessmen in his experience. While one would gain the benefit, one could trick you into signing one that has a lot more consequences.

"What is it in for me?" he asked, frowning.

She smiled. "I'll help you with your wish".

He blinked. "My wish . . ? Wait, so you are a fairy!"

"I'm not a rule-breaker! Geez. I told you didn't I? I'm like the equivalent of genie in your world. We are bound by contract and a master so that we could stay and manifest on earth despite having different flow of spirit" she told him hotly.

Natsu scrutinized her, not really understanding what she said but getting the gist of it. "You'll grant my wish? On what condition?"

She smiled. "Well, actually, just forming a contract is enough. After all, I just wanted to stay on earth till I find that person I made a promise with" she told him.

"That's just too good to be true" he said with a raise eyebrow, his tone thick with doubt.

She frowned at his tone. "Is it? Why?"

"In my experience, all good things had an equivalent. There is no such thing as a one-way deal" he told her. He was just someone that doesn't trust into things so easily. Though he knew in his mind that this genie was just someone who would ask for what she needed and nothing more. She was just someone who was naive and selfless.

She tilted her head to the side. "So you're saying it's unfair for me?" she was surprised, but then maybe he was right. After all, contracts were about equivalent exchange. She put her hand into her chin in thought. "Hmmm. I guess you're right. I've never done a contract with a human before. If that's the case, then just help me with my wish and I'll help you with yours."

"And by helping, means that I have to search for that unknown person we don't even _know_? Ok, that sounds hard enough. And with that, you'll grant _any_ of my wishes right?" he clarified, smirking.

Now it was her turn to frown with doubt. Suddenly remembering what Esha and the others had told her.

"_Human hearts are full of desires. It's like a well with no bottom. It's not something you can fill. This is one of the reasons why they are so easy to sway between light and darkness"._

"But! Your wish has to be something that won't be against my principles or the laws" she added as a condition.

"What's with that?" he said, alarmed as his wish was something that might be against a law.

"Well, you might ask for something evil, I won't help you with that" she told him with crossed arms.

"What the –? What are you taking me for?" he thought about it. Well, he was a _thief_ and a law-breaker. She does have a point. Besides, she was only making sure that he won't do anything evil. It's not like they've known each other for so long.

There wasn't any problem with what she said aside from limiting his choices of wishes. But the problem was . . . his wish might be against the law.

Wait, why was he agreeing with her? He should try and gain a lot more advantage in this contract! This was his chance!

"Argh! My wish is not that bad! I only want to win the heart of the person that saved me!" he told her.

Lucy tilted her head. "So, that's your wish? It ain't bad, why are you worried?" she asked.

"Because we have different status! It's the difference between heaven and earth. She's a princess and . . . I'm a street rat. She's bound to marry a prince who is on her level. It's against the law."

He looked down. Lucy finally understood what he meant. If it's against the human laws, she couldn't do anything about it. It's their nature to follow the laws of the universe. But, there was nothing wrong with loving. Who would forbid the love between fellow mortals? He must be yearning for this girl so much that it became his greatest desire in his heart.

This guy _did_ save her. At least, she also wanted to be of help to him.

With that, she made up her mind.

"If that's just your wish, then it's fine! As Aphrodite said, "Love knows no boundaries". I'll help you with that wish. Besides, I'm an immortal. You can say I'm above the human laws" she told him.

He frowned at the way she mentioned the goddess of love's name like an old friend but brushed it off.

"Then, with the condition of helping each other on our wish, we are going to form the contract" she told him, putting her hands together as a golden sphere formed in front of her. Letters of the ancient language formed in the air and encircled the ball of light, expanding till they surround the only two people in that space.

Natsu could only look around in shock as light surrounded them. Lucy then began to speak.

The orb floated up their heads as she went closer to him.

"A contract for us to fulfill till one achieve each other's wish. I, the one that governs the light of the flow, shall stay by thy side. Thou shall be my chain and contractor. With this, thou and I shall be bound with each other till all conditions met."

And with that the golden sphere descent upon their heads as she leaned her forehead to his, the seal of trust. A light shone again on each of their head and the next thing he knew, he was back in the forest. They were on the same position.

Loki stood there, aghast. He gaped like a fish and pale as milk as he pointed at them, unable to believe it. "You . . . you . . ." he stammered. He couldn't even get the word out.

Lucy smirked. "Hehehe. Take that! I'm contracted to him now, you can't force me home!" she grinned like a child that just performed a prank as she floated behind Natsu, her hands on his shoulders as if showing off her new contractor.

A critical hit! The words punched Loki hard, enough to make him faint.

"C-CCon-tract . . . T-Then – the k-kiss . . ."the poor guy couldn't even speak properly as he tried to brave and ask the most horrifying thought. _A human . . . kissing the most pure and innocent celestial . . . when even _he_ had not done it . . ._

She grinned cheekily. "Yup! Of course I've completed it with the _kiss._"

That was the final blow. Those words had hit him harder than any blows. And this was coming from the trickster god always hunted by the other gods for his pranks. He was just stoned. His mind had reached a breaking point as her words penetrated and echoed in his mind, repeating itself over and over. Those few _simple words_ coming from her, was the most powerful attack he had ever received in his life.

He fell to his knees in utter defeat.

Lucy stared at the poor form of the celestial who looked like his life had been taken by Hades. She had expected him to yell and scold her for carelessly making contracts with humans. Not _this_ . . .

He looked crushed and so dispirited, not the usually peppy and playful celestial she knew. She began to feel bad and wondered if she had done something seriously wrong. She just made a contract, it wasn't that serious, right?

"Uhh. I think this is our chance" Lucy told her contractor as she was unsure on what to do. So she decided to just leave the poor celestial on his misery and escape before he recovered.

She grabbed the blushing Natsu who had turned rigid as he was reminded of the "kiss" and flew off.

.

* * *

"SSSSSSooooo, you _are_ a fairy" Happy concluded after Natsu and Lucy filled him in on what happened. He was quite shocked when he saw the two _soared_ in the sky and landed at the house.

"No! I'm a genie! Grr. I told you, I'm not a law breaker!" she told him hotly.

The blue cat shrugged. "Aye, aye. If you _say_ so," he said.

"What? What's with that unconvinced tone? You . . ."

Happy ignored at the protesting Lucy and glanced at his partner who had a faint dash of pink at his cheeks. He grinned wickedly.

"Soooo, what about the '_kiss'_?" he asked innocently.

Natsu jerked and fell to the ground. "Y-You saw?" he stammered, dumbfounded. He deliberately left that part out.

"Well, I actually chased you when you left so I _saw it all_" the mischievous cat snickered behind his paw.

Lucy tilted her head to the side. "Then why did you have to ask us?"

"Kukuku. Just to check if Natsu will tell the whole truth to his partner" he said with a dark grin and glint in his eyes.

"GUUAHH! Don't remind me! I . . . I'm only for Princess Lisanna!" he yelled at the cat. Geez, why was he even flustered about it? His heart is only for the princess!

"Heh . . . You want a princess, but you're kissing other girls."

Natsu paled at that.

She frowned. "We made a contract. Of course, we'll kiss. Isn't that how humans do it as a seal of trust? Loki told me" she explained.

"_Loki! Tell me more about humans!" she jumped to him as she weaved ambrosias to make a crown of flowers._

"_Eh? That again? Why are you so interested in them?" Loki scratched his head as he trapped aggressive bees on the flower buds, making a spell that will make it bloom and release them whenever someone sniffed at it._

"_Ehehe. Just tell me a story with your latest adventure" she insisted. _

_He thought about it. "Then what about the story of a girl I met. She's a run-away that wants to escape marriage with the prince for her first love. The funny thing is that her first love is actually the prince! I had a lot of fun messing with them" he told her._

_She tilted her head to the side. "Marriage? Isn't that a contract that will bind one to another with a vow?"_

_He smiled at her. "Yup! But for it to complete, you have to seal it with a kiss."_

"_What's a kiss?"_

_Loki almost slipped and released the bees he was sealing. 'Really? She doesn't know what a kiss is?'_

_Too innocent._

_Then a wicked thought came to his mind. He turned to her and smiled. "Well, why don't I just show you?" He leaned closer to her._

"_HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! YOU LECHEROUS SCUM! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH LUCY!"_

_Loki jumped away before he got hit by the wave of water. Unfortunately, more attacks followed him. Sheep's wools, vein of thorns, earth spikes, the goddesses who came for the tea party all attacked him before he even got close._

"_Geez. I'm only joking!" he yelled in his defense._

"_As if! You're really going to touch her with your filthy mouth!"_

"_Hey that's mean!"_

"_U-Uhh. Aquarius! He's only teaching me about humans! He might not mean bad." _

_Lucy came for Loki's defense who doesn't really deserve it._

_The rain goddess smiled at her. "Now, Lucy. I know you're friends and all but don't trust him too much. He's a trickster. I don't care if he's telling you stories but touching you is out of line!" she told her, transforming to her over-protective nature at the thought that he almost kissed her._

"_Hey! She asked what a kiss is! I was just going to show her" he tried to explain._

"_She didn't ask you to demonstrate it to her! You bastard!" Aquarius snapped at him._

"_Wicked as always. To think that you tried to stain the pureness of our Lucy" Even Libra who was usually quiet got extremely angry._

"_Try and do that again and we'll chain you down in the depths of __**Cocytus**__ and make sure you won't see the light of day again!" yelled Aries, the kind goddess of peace who was, in nature, as passive as a lamb had turned aggressive as a ram at his insolence. A feat worthy to be talked about.  
_

_Loki gulped at the glares of the goddesses as they shielded Lucy away from him. "W-Well, I'm just testing . . ."_

"_Enough of this. You even trapped bees in my flowers" Ceres waved her hand and instantly, the flowers bloomed, releasing the bees and went after Loki for revenge of being trapped._

_He immediately panic and started to run away as the bees chased after him. "Darn it! I'll remember this!"_

"_You better!"_

_Lucy just sweat dropped._

_Aquarius sighed. She turned to Lucy as soon as she saw that the trickster was gone._

"_Really, Lucy. What am I going to do with you?" she told her exasperatedly._

"_Ummm. Aqua, I think you overdid it with him" she told her. _

"_Don't mind that. Why are you even asking what a kiss is?"_

"_Ehehe. I'm just wondering. Apparently, humans use kiss to seal a contract. So . . . what is it? And why are you so angry with Loki?"_

"_U. . . uhh. Is that so?" Aquarius sweated a bit. Lucy had always been pure and innocent, she doesn't want to necessarily give ideas of romance into her. She'll always be the light that loves all equally. Lucy looked at her with expectation for the answer._

_Astrea helped with the situation. "Exactly, it's rude of him to perform that when there's no contract being made. And that's supposed to be between _humans_ only. There's no need for you, a celestial, to perform such a thing. We don't need that" she told her._

"_So it's normal for humans? Then how do you do it?"_

_She looked expectantly at her friends who had turned quiet at the question, apparently wondering whether to tell her or not. In the end, answering the trivial question had fallen on the rain goddess._

_Aquarius put a hand over her head and leaned to her, touching her forehead with hers. Lucy stared at her._

"_That's the ancient seal of trust the sirens used. It is the equivalent of sealing a contract. The forehead symbolizes "judgement". Touching it with someone means that you had showed each other's mind and heart and judged him as trustworthy. It is the greatest gesture of respect, understanding, and acceptance" Aquarius told her with a smile as she leaned back._

_Lucy touched her forehead, feeling the warmth that came from Aquarius. She smiled. "I see. Thanks Aqua."_

"WAIT! So you mean you didn't _really_ kiss!?" Happy clarified. After all, he didn't really get to see their lips touch as there was a sudden blinding flash of light. The time his eyes had adjusted, they had separated.

"I performed the seal of trust! Of course we kissed" she told him defensively. She was sure she performed it correctly.

Natsu blinked. "What? I'm sure our lips touched. . ."

"No, we didn't! I touched your forehead. I performed it correctly. You want to try again?" she insisted, apparently missing the point.

Happy felt disappointed for some reason. However, he didn't missed what his partner said. "What's this? What's this? Are you saying you want to kiss her so badly, you imagined it all? Or are you just disappointed it isn't true?" he snickered.

"W-What? Of course not! If I have to kiss, then I want the princess, of course!" Natsu blushed madly, suddenly being on a defensive.

"If you say so," Happy said with such an unconvinced tone. Natsu couldn't help but argue and convinced him otherwise.

And so the household had been as lively as usual with bickering until morning came.

But Natsu was so sure their lips touched. _If that was just his imagination . . ._

_Then why would he see such a thing?_

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter.

Sorry, the kiss was my original plan but my friend and I found it too early }:D


	10. 10th Wish: A Plan

Hello everyone!

Here is the chapter!

Thanks for those who reviewed, followed, favorite, and loved this story! I don't even know what to say to you guys. I really appreciate it.

With that said,

Enjoy!

* * *

**Tenth Wish:  
A Plan**

* * *

_It was plain darkness._

_She stood there alone, the only light in the middle of nothingness. Yet everything remained dark. Her world, her home._

"_What is my purpose?"_

_This nagging thought would occasionally come to her mind as she continued to exist witnessing only darkness. Sometimes she would find lost souls and guide them back to the world of light, their home. She would watch them, unable to join as the people immense back at their homes and bath in starlight._

_She couldn't leave. She has no place there. This was her home._

"_King . . . What is the purpose of my existence?"_

_All the celestials have each of their own roles to fulfill. Yet she only remained in darkness, ignorant of the world._

**"_Your purpose is to exist . . . You shall lead the lost ones back to the light"_**

_She knew. She had expected that answer. She was the vessel of light, the torch against the darkness that was a part of her._

_She wasn't really alone. There were a lot of creatures of darkness. Though usually, they were all immense in darkness that no one truly sees her. She also couldn't come to them directly, for pure light would make them vanish. At times she would find people but they would leave as she had to guide them back to their place. _

_Sometimes, she wondered if she was cursed._

_She wasn't really lonely. But she couldn't say she was happy either. She was just really alone. She was living her life becoming the beacon and doing nothing. _

"_Boring, isn't it? Don't you feel tired living in such a dark place?"_

_She knew that voice. That goddess would occasionally waltz into her place and would talk to her. Gods would visit her sometimes for personal reasons, blessings and guidance. This particular goddess however, would come to her even if she doesn't have a particular business._

"_Esha, why are you here?"_

_The said goddess pouted at her, putting her hands on her side in protest. She wears a long silver dress that flows smoothly to the ground, the color which, gave good contrast to her long wavy hair that was as black as midnight_

_She raised an eyebrow as her golden eyes scrutinized her. "Do you have to ask? I'm here to visit you!"_

_Lucy tilted her head to the side. "Why? It's not like there's anything particular to do here. You're not born of darkness."_

_Esha scoffed at her. "Oh please. What's wrong with the goddess of desire doing whatever she wanted? And it's not like I'm not welcome here. There are lots of people who have dark wishes."_

_Lucy stared at her with curious eyes. "You're going to tell me another story?"_

_She shook her head. "No. Today, I'm bringing you out of here."_

_She reached out her hand. Lucy was hesitant. _

_She smiled at her. "Come on! Don't you wish to get out of here? I'll talk to the king!"_

_And with that, she was reassured. She took her hand._

"Esha . . ."

Lucy opened her eyes.

"Woah!"

Before she could recognize her surroundings, she was pushed back to the cold wooden ground. "Aw! What the . . ."

"Don't '_what the_ –'me! Why are you on my bed!?" Natsu yelled at her, his face was red. He was panting as he leaned to the wall as if he wanted to stay as far away from her as possible.

"Bed . . ? Ah . . ." Lucy rubbed her sleepy eyes awake, unaware of the discomfort of her contractor.

Natsu was blushing hard.

He had taken the futon a few feet away from the futon Happy and Lucy shared. However, when he had woken up, he saw that the beds had been brought right _next_ to each other. He had no doubt it was Happy's doing.

Still, he hadn't moved when he saw her sleeping soundly beside him.

The reason was that her hands were clinging to his sleeve and she was soundly sleeping. Natsu wouldn't admit that he was staring at her peaceful face. Her long eyelashes, her pink cheeks, her nose, then her . . .

He remembered the scene last night when he made a contract with her. The "kiss" which was actually just forehead-touching was not really what he had imagined. He touched his lips. He was sure he saw their lips touched and felt her warmth in his mouth. Was that really just his imagination?

If so, why would he see such a thing?

He felt his cheeks burned at the numerous possibilities. But he pushed those thoughts aside. After all, they were just friends. He must just have a hyperactive imagination. Besides, he was in his teens. It's normal to imagine a girl kissing you if she had moved so close.

That was just an instinctive reaction of his hormones, nothing more.

There was only Lisanna in his life. The only one who filled his heart was the girl who saved his life when he was drowning. _The light in his darkness_.

He was lost in thought when Lucy stirred and woke up.

"Woah!"

He instinctively pushed her away and crawl back fast till he hit the wall.

"Aw! What the . . ." she yelped in surprise.

"Don't '_what the_ –'me! Why are you on my bed!?" he yelped at her, though technically, she was on _her_ bed.

"Bed . . ? Ah . . ." Lucy rubbed her eyes, still sleepy and unaware of her surroundings. She turned to Natsu and smiled. "Good morning, Natsu. I had a nice dream".

Quite calm compared to the panicking boy, Natsu regained his composure after thinking that he was looking like an idiot for over-reacting. After all, there was nothing to worry about.

_NOT!_

He still remembered the "kiss" scene and couldn't get over it every single time she went too close to him. And he knew that his reactions had caused Happy to have some "funny thoughts" and started pulling pranks at him.

He had to get over it.

He sighed. "Forget it. It's not like . . ." his voice trailed off as he saw that his girl partner was in deep thought.

"Uhh. . . Lucy?"

She flinched then looked at him. "Ah! Oh. . . w-what is it?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Ah. . . I just remembered an old friend of mine" she told him with a smile. Yet something seemed to be off. She looked a bit sad about it.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Right. So . . . about the contract, I figured we should form a plan on what we are going to do" he told her.

She perked up at that. "Yes! A plan! I'm one step closer to finding that person!"

"While I had not taken any step yet," he interjected.

She froze then looked at him. "What do you mean?" she tilted her head to the side.

He sighed for the second time of the day. "Look here . . . I helped you with turning away the creepy guy and making sure you stay here. Meanwhile, you had not done anything for me yet. Actually, I'm not sure _you_ are sure what you're doing" he told her.

He knew it was just the first day but he began to worry. She obviously had no idea of romance if she doesn't even know what a kiss was.

She waved away the thought. "Oh, it's fine. It's just a matter of raising your standings so that you can stand as equals with the princess. I could help you with that" she told him.

He brightened up. "Oh! So you can make me into something like a prince?"

"Uhh . . . no. Isn't a 'prince' a royal blood? I can't possibly change your lineage" she explained.

"What!? . . . Then . . . what are you going to do?" Natsu deflated. Well, she was right about that.

She grinned, her eyes glinting.

"I'm going to make you into a hero!"

She yelled dramatically. Natsu blinked.

"Pfft. Hahahaha! _Natsu_? A _hero_? Hahahahahaha!" Happy laughed, rolling on the ground. He just came in to call them for lunch when he heard that.

Natsu glared at his partner. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Why not? In stories that I read, heroes always gets the princess" she told him, holding up the book of fairy tales.

"Yeah, and Natsu isn't really anything _near_ a hero" Happy told her. _Why does he have to be so blunt!?_

Lucy pointed at herself confidently, "And that's why I'm here!"

"Hey! Why are both of you talking as if I'm a hopeless case!?"

"Well, you're not _entirely_ hopeless" she corrected him, though not denying the fact.

"Oi! I just saved you yesterday!"

She just giggled with Happy. Tick marks appeared on Natsu. "Oi. . ."

"Yeah, sorry," she grinned mischievously then shrugged. Then, as a thought came to her mind, she waved at them. "Oh well, I have something to do. See ya!"

"Oi! Wait . . ."

She flew to the door, some ability she started utilizing after the contract was made. Natsu wasn't still used to it.

"Kyaa!"

Then she screamed and fell to the ground, as if hitting some sort of barrier and pulled back.

"W-What was that!?" Lucy rubbed her head then she looked below her. A golden chain of light was at her torso, connecting to Natsu. It then faded away.

"Oh right, I'm chained to you. I can't go too far away" she realized. Natsu crossed his arms, choosing to ignore what just happened. "So . . . where are you going this time?"

"Geez! I'm only going to investigate! I just want to talk with Hydrea!"

Happy tilted his head to the side. "Hydrea? Why?"

She crossed her arms. She doesn't really plan on bringing them alone since Hydrea wasn't really particularly fond of humans. Plus, they might bring trouble at the lake which won't be good. But she got no choice if she was tied to them.

She sighed. "That's because . . ."

.

* * *

Loki landed near the edge of the lake.

"Loki-sama!" Hydrea waved at him in welcome. Her seaweed hair flowing through her shoulders as black fish eyes stared at him. Half of her body was submerged in the water, showing only the white pale skin of her torso. Her chest was covered with starfishes.

He had not even taken notice of her as he stared at the ground dejectedly. She stared at the poor form of the celestial, resting her head on her arms.

"I guess your quest is a failure then. Are you gonna leave then? You haven't taken Lucy back right? Does that mean you are going to leave? That's a bummer. Your last visit here had been years ago. We won't materialize if there is no presence of a god, you know?" she told him.

He wasn't really listening though. He fell to the ground in defeat, swallowed in misery. "I . . . the contract . . . _kiss_ . . ."

Hydrea stared at him in surprise. _'To think that this fickle god would turn like this for a girl . . . She must be a really special heavenly spirit'_ she thought. _Wait_ . . .

"Contract!? With who, the human she's with? You mean she made a contract with _that_ thief!?" she called out in worry. She had been friends with Lucy, after all.

Loki's ears twitched at that. He turned at her, a huge frown on his face. _Thief . . ? No . . ._

He looked at her, anxiety and foreboding brooding at his stomach. "Wait, you mean that person is a '_thief'_?"

He remembered a piece of the prophecy. '_No, that couldn't be right. She hadn't received the prophecy yet, so it shouldn't have started, right?'_

Still, the foreboding feeling in his gut persisted.

'_It just couldn't be . . .'_

.

* * *

The girl was still coughing, but she was a lot better. Romeo couldn't help but smile in relief.

"I'm telling you! I was sleeping here when I saw the vision of a fairy! A fairy did it! Look here! My boils are gone!" the old woman kept repeating over and over.

Everyone was agonizing in pain and sickness last night that even Romeo have to stay over, exhausting his self till he fell asleep as he helped out this poor people. That was why it was a great surprise when he woke up that morning fully vitalized even though he was so tired and sleep deprived.

It was a greater surprise however, to find everyone to have healed and recovered to some certain degree. Those who were heaving in pain for the last few days had now looked like they weren't sick at all. Actually, they were the ones who were the nosiest, telling stories of visions and light. Everyone was laughing merrily.

"I'm glad you're fine now. Just don't strain yourself too much" he told the brown haired girl. She nodded and smiled. "Uhn. Thanks, Romeo."

He grinned at her.

Big bro was right. Miracles could happen. The villagers may talk of seeing a fairy but Romeo was so sure it was because of the fish of Noden. Different tales were told on how those villagers suddenly had a recovery in just one night, but no one knows for sure what exactly happened.

It was really Lucy who had caused all of this.

When Loki had cornered her, she had thought that there was a chance she wouldn't be able to come back and heal everyone so she tried to take the risk and conjured _Holy Light_, a spell that summons brilliant light and bless the people she intended as target. It would revitalize them to a certain degree; at least, enhance their bodies over all attributes, strength, immunity, recovery, and a lot more.

It was two birds with one stone since she used this to blind Loki for a second and bound him up while she escaped.

There was a huge drawback for her though. This magic had been the main reason why her unstable energy immediately drained.

.

* * *

"So, this plan of yours is about saving everyone from the disease spreading?"

"Hmmm. That's the first step. We are going to raise your reputation" Lucy told him as she floated beside him.

"Huh. So you _have_ an idea on what you're doing" Natsu commented, impressed at the fact. She just seemed to be running around doing whatever that comes to her mind. He was suddenly worried now at how he had no idea on how to search for the "unknown" guy.

She pouted at him. "Hey! What's with that tone? I do have plans! What about you? Do _you_ have plans?" she retorted at him.

Natsu flinched, thinking up something along the go. "Uhh . . . uhhh. I was thinking that we're going to have to know more about that person. So it had to start with you. How would you know it's him? I need to have some clues, at least."

She shrugged. "Even I don't know much" she told him.

"You know that's not really helping" Happy chirped in above his head.

"Let me finish! I do seem to regain my memories back if I do something familiar or similar to that I've done before. For example, I just remembered that child had once shielded me when I felt in danger. Pretty similar on how you protected me from Loki" she explained.

"Then we'll go and get your memories back first then just search with the clues you remembered" he concluded quickly.

"Okay" she smiled.

They had been walking on the forest for a few hours already. Natsu couldn't help but feel that they were just running in circles. He was already tired too.

"Hey, Lucy. Where are we going exactly? Let's go back. The lake won't be anywhere near here. This place is not really familiar to me anymore" he told her.

"I'm not only looking for the lake. I'm also searching for a place to establish your new home" she explained to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Home? In the forest?"

"Uh-huh. You are originally living in the forest right? Besides, I need some place secluded, a place no one had ever stepped through or visited for years. That way, they won't question your standings. You could say it's a payback for your destroyed house."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

She was being vague today. He still had his eyebrow raised, but then he decided to take in her explanation and let her do what she wanted. "There's the Cursed Land" he suggested.

"Nope, the name of the location gives off very negative aura. I've seen it maps, I'm thinking some place not there but also somewhere near."

"Ummm, before that. Why do we have to go at the lake again?" Happy interjected.

"I believe she has the answer to the disease that was spreading in this area" she told him.

"Huh? Why is that?"

She looked ahead with a determined expression.

"It's because the disease might not be a disease at all . . . but a poison".

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of chapter.

Have a fun day!


	11. 11th Wish: A Simple Talk

**Hello everyone!**

Thank you for reading! _Just an important note_, there are different meanings and use for the term "spirit". Sometimes, I use it in the same manner as "ethernano", sometimes as a being itself. Spirit is used here in the same sense as "energy" or "force" that governs the laws and order of the world. I refer to Spirits as creatures that was formed when spirits(ethernano) formed consciousness. They cannot be seen with the naked eye unless they were powerful enough to form a physical manifestation.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Eleventh Wish:  
A Simple Talk**

* * *

"Hydrea!"

Lucy called out as she stepped to the grass field where the lake with a water Spirit was located. Natsu and Happy were right behind her.

She was greeted with silence.

A bead of sweat ran down her cheek as she nervously waited. _'As I thought, she won't come out if I'm with a human.'_

Hydrea _hated_ humans. She won't even show herself up in the mere presence of them. Her friend didn't even come out of her lake when they first met. She had to go into the waters herself just to talk to her. And she wouldn't have talked to her under normal circumstances, but she got lucky as Hydrea gave her a slip because Lucy couldn't have known her hate for humans.

Now that she knows though, there was a high chance that she would incite her anger for bringing a human along.

"Please, I need to talk to you" she called out again in hopes that her friend would figure out that she was in a tight situation.

A few heartbeats and she felt the energy in the lake stirring. She smiled in relief as the water glowed and bubbles rose up. Water shot up and interweaved at each other until it took the form of a young lady with black fish eyes and pale skin.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the Spirit.

Truth be told, he had doubts at this "friend" of her.

Okay, although he had indeed saw a few unbelievable things these past few days like a flying genie and a powerful celestial creep, to just accept that Spirits _really_ exist was just too strange to wrap his mind around it. After all, he hadn't seen her yet at that time when Lucy was talking to herself. He thought that it was either Lucy was just making it up, or that she went nuts. He had never really thought about it since then, but now that he had seen her with his own eyes, all those thoughts and doubts were washed away.

The water nymph gave off an unworldly and ethereal aura. With skin as pale as milk and eyes as black as the abyss of the deep sea. She was definitely not from this world, at least not the one he knew. Her long hair was made of seaweed and decorated with starfish and seashells. She had no legs. Instead, her lower body was made of water that cascade down to the lake like waterfalls.

Seeing a Spirit with his own eyes, it felt like he had stepped into a different world. A realm out of the boundaries of men, unknown and full of mystery that should never be discovered.

_Tinggggg . . ._

'What?' Natsu felt a weird sensation in his head. It was like something unwrapped in his mind, unveiling it. Suddenly, his brain felt very exposed. His awareness rose as his eyes became clearer and his vision widened . . . as if a blindfold was taken off him.

'_What . . . is this?'_

Different sensations entered through his body. He felt the coldness in the air that surrounded them. A force was being expelled from the lake filled with threat and aggression. The pressure kept on pushing him away. His knees buckled into the ground, as he crouched down. He couldn't breathe from the intensity of it. It was suffocating.

_Odd . . . it was a very familiar sensation . . ._

He closed his eyes as he felt himself sink into abyss . . . deeper . . . and deeper . . . _and deeper_ . . .

Darkness it was. That was all he could see, this pitch black darkness. Yet, at the same time, he could _"see"_. There was something ahead of him. No . . . there were more. He could feel it. They moved fluidly like smoke, surrounding him. Their murderous aura sending cold chills to his bones, they come closer . . . and closer . . .

_What? What's_ _happening?_

They were laughing, screaming, whispering . . . In hundreds of voices, the sounds kept echoing in his head with words he couldn't understand. Dark figures moved and went and grabbed him, pulling him down to the deep. He couldn't breathe. He was frozen in fear as he saw their glowing red eyes filled with hate and lust for blood.

Then a figure appeared amidst the darkness.

The person smiled at him as he pointed his finger between his eyes.

"_You do not see, child? You got the fairy eye"_

_What eye?_

The figure changed to someone smaller.

"_You, the child who could see me, shall have a great adventure ahead"_

_Ah, who's this now? Who are you? I . . . I can't remember . . . the voice is full of warmth . . ._

_That person only smiled._

"_It's time for you to go back where you belong . . ."_

A bright aura enveloped him, hugging him as he felt the warmth spread through him.

"Natsu!"

Someone called him and his consciousness was pulled up.

_Eh . . ?_

He was back at the lake with everyone. He found his self still standing although he remembered falling down. '_What just happened?'_

"Natsu, are you alright?" it was Happy who called out to him out of worry. He saw the change of attitude from his partner at the moment. When the water Spirit showed herself, he had taken a step back instinctively and stood on guard. Yet suddenly his eyes widened a bit as if being hit by something and he clutched his head with one of his hands. There was a faraway look in his eyes as if he was seeing something else.

"It's nothing . . ." Natsu, who doesn't really know how to explain what just happened, tried to brush off the question. He felt his body wet with cold sweat, but he tried not to show it to him. It'll just confuse his partner and right now was not the time for idle chat. He could feel the anger coming from the Spirit that Lucy was trying to abate right now.

"It seemed thou were faring quite well to even have come all the way here. Why had thou called for me?"

Lucy sweated. _'She's in the bad mood'_, she knew that when Hydrea had switched to referring to her with "thou", instead of the more familiar "you". Hydrea was among the cheerful type Spirit who refers to her friends in quite endearing manners to show her affection. The sudden change to a more formal tone was definitely a bad sign.

"How are you faring, dear friend?" she greeted courteously, kudos to her still being able to smile despite the terrible atmosphere being filled with rage. The water nymph may look calm but she was definitely angry.

"Forgive the intrusion, but I have important matters I really needed to discuss with you" she put her hands together in her chest and looked at her with serious eyes, Lucy was really hoping that her friend would be reeaaallllly understanding this time and realized that she wouldn't purposefully bring a human along without reason.

Hydrea stared at her for a long moment then closed her eyes. "I guess what I heard was true, you _did_ make a contract with a human."

She smiled in relief when she heard her friend refer to her with "you" again. That was a clear indication that she wasn't angry anymore, at least, not at _her_. There was still the unpleasant aura in the air. There was even a clear hint of disappointment in her tone of speech.

'_At least I got her to realize that I'm not intentionally meaning to do this'_ Lucy thought positively. _'She even understood that I'm chained by the contract . . ._

. . . _Wait_.'

"How did you know that I made a contract!?" she exclaimed in surprise. She doesn't know there were earthly Spirit who could see if other Spirits were contracted or not.

'_Ah, she said she heard it from someone . . .'_ Lucy got into thinking mode. _'Who could have known other than . . . huh? Could it be . . ._

"You . . . did you hear that from . . . _Loki_?" her face darkened as the realization hit her.

Hydrea answered nonchalantly. "Who else would it be?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Hey, could it be that you're collaborating with him from the start!? That's why Lucy got into trouble with him!"

Hydrea ignored him.

"I-Is that true?" Lucy asked her, frowning.

Hydrea tilted her head to her. "What are you asking, dear friend? There is no need to look alarmed. I've shared my meal with you. I will not do anything that will disfavor my friend. Loki-sama is a celestial revered by us Spirit of Nature, an old friend who used to come visit me from time to time. Is it wrong if he shares to me the worries he carries from your reckless actions?"

"I . . . I see . . ." Lucy looked down, sad at the fact that she made everyone worried.

"What were you seeking here in the human world that had driven you in this situation? I couldn't imagine."

Lucy smiled at her. "It is because I made a promise to return" she told her. Spirits were always bound by their words. _Besides, I want to understand something. _

Hydrea stared at her. "I see . . . Then that is unfortunate. I have more questions I wish to ask of you but I'll hear yours first. It seemed to be of importance for you to even risk my anger at coming here."

"Ah, right. Actually, I want to ask you about the Fimorian you gave us . . ."

"Fimorian?" Natsu and Happy tilted their heads in confusion.

"It's the fish she gave us," she explained to them. "That fish . . . where did you purify it?"

"Purify? Why does it need to be purified?" Happy asked.

Lucy turned to him. "It's because Fimorians are poisonous creatures."

"EH!? You mean she gave us poisonous fish!?"

"Uhh no. As I've said before, she already purified it or else you would've been dead by now. Fimorians can be eaten too if you cleanse the poison out of its body. They were usually hunted because their poison could be used in arrows tips and serve as raw ingredient for medicines and such while the left-over meat could be the meal for the families. I guess you wouldn't have known since they lived on the far west."

"A fish that big lived on the far west?" Happy was already drooling as he thought of eating those many fishes.

"That's true. Fimorians are usually not _that_ big. But aside from the size, its features and properties matched the description properly" Lucy looked back to Hydrea. "So, where did you purify it?"

"At the Nuada River, where the water flows to the shores of men. That Fimorian had been attacking my friends, so we made a feast on him" she told her.

"N-Nuada!? Did you know how many lives are depending on that river!?" she angrily yelled at her. She was hoping that she would say anything but that.

Natsu caught on. "You mean that this is the reason that people at the villages are sick?" he felt the rage inside of him. A lot of people were making a living by fishing on that river and they always used the waters there for drinking and various activities. If it was poisoned, many of them would be affected.

"There is no need to worry, I've made sure that it won't affect my fellow neighbors" she assured her, ignoring the human.

"Right, but it will affect us humans who were drinking on those waters," he scoffed at her. Hydrea paid him no attention. He might have as well been an air the way she was treating him.

"Does it mean that the fishes were also poisonous now? Why would you poison the river? Many people will die" Happy was horrified at the idea.

"Hmph. Don't put all the blame to me little blue one. The humans have those coming. A single Fimorian won't affect the purity of the river waters. The waters only became toxic because of the _trashes_" she stressed on the word "trashes" like it was synonymous to "human".

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked her.

"The humans had been throwing their garbage in the waters of my friends. Fimorians are known for being the ones who clean the waters by absorbing the dirt and toxic substance and using it to produce the poisonous properties of their bodies. Fimorians had also been chased out of their homes due to human hunting and a school of them had moved in to this area, attracted by the waste.

"With the incredible rate of the pollution of the water that accumulated for years, even the Fimorians couldn't take it. The toxicity even made changes on their bodies, making their next generation deformed and dangerous" she explained to her.

"I see. That's why the Fimorian became that big. It also explained a lot why docile creatures like them started attacking the other fish folks" Lucy held her chin in thought.

"I must warn you though, my friend. Those Fimorians were carrying a lot of poison that it was even oozing out of their bodies. They could destroy the homes of many fishes just by being near them" Hydrea looked at her seriously.

"But I wish to help on purifying those river waters. What should we do to have that?"

"That is not my concern. I believe that it wasn't yours also" she answered her.

"But I want to help too!" Lucy insisted.

"You already helped a lot by making me explain this. You do realize that one shouldn't meddle too much with the matters of men, right?" Hydrea spoke in tone that broke no argument.

"But –" Lucy planned on arguing more for answers but Natsu put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"That's enough," he told her. He stepped out in front and stared at the Lake Spirit. "She won't give the answer to you. _I_ should be the one asking her that." That much was clear when she stated that she shouldn't meddle too much. Lucy already did a lot by bringing him here.

He stared at the water Spirit. "Hey! What do you want me to do to purify the river?"

For the first time, Hydrea paid him attention. She looked at him with eyes as black as the abyss, he doesn't like those eyes. Her seaweed hair floats up and down around her pale body as if she was still underwater and the lower half was covered by a skirt of cascading water.

"My, a human dared enter my territory and demand for help. You humans are always the same. You will cause trouble without a care even if you are hurting others. You will only realize your mistakes until your actions bite you back in the end. And even after that, you will just end up running back to us to demand for help as if you are entitled for it."

"Yeah, yeah right. Humans are this, humans are that. I already get your point about us" he picked on his ear. He couldn't care less about the thoughts she have on men.

"N-Natsu," Lucy paled at his rude way of talking. If they incite her anger, they would be in big trouble.

"Just tell me what you want, everyone wants something in exchange of a favor" he continued.

"A rude human, bold yet idiotic. You should be glad you are still alive with that nature of yours" Hydrea commented on him. "But very well, for the sake of my dear friend here and the exceed I will tell you. We water nymphs could very well purify the water and chase out the Fimorians from our homes. The oceans are vast and deep, those waters could purify even them."

"And for you to do that?" he prompted on. There's always a catch.

"You must build me a shrine" she told them.*

Natsu almost laughed out loud but luckily he didn't. The seaweed kept on insulting humans but in the end she wanted to be revered by them. How ironic.

Lucy brightened up. "Then you will help us now?"

"If he did as I asked" she told her.

"Yes!" Lucy jumped in the air in joy. "Thanks, Hydrea. Then, we'll be going now and tell everyone."

She already turned to leave with the two when Hydrea called out to her.

"Before you go, I have a question to ask of you" she said. "Oh right," Lucy turned to her, waiting.

"_Who_ are you? I'd had thought that you are merely a lowly spirit of earth who travels around but now I have second thoughts. Why would Loki-sama chase you fervently if you are? Now that I looked at you more carefully, I see that the power you display doesn't match your nature. It is like you are hidden in darkness. Just tell me, who are you?"

Lucy blinked at the question. She didn't expect that to be asked of her. She was about to answer her but then she remembered Loki's warning about revealing her identity.

_Right, I shouldn't_, she thought. So instead, she smiled at her.

"I am who you see. You may think of me as a genie who grants people's wishes or a torch that lights the darkness. You may compare me to the moon or stars that lit up the night sky to guide everyone on their paths. But in the end, I am me."

She put her hands behind her. "That is all I can say."

Hydrea closed her eyes. "I understand. Then I won't push you for it anymore."

Natsu and Happy looked at them, confused on what they were talking about.

"Then let's go now . . ."

"I have something to say to you too, young man" Hydrea called out to him too. Natsu almost jumped in surprise. He didn't expect that the seaweed would want to talk to him no more than she needed to, much less call him "young man".

"What is it?" he called out in wariness.

"I'll acknowledge you for now since Lucy-sama had accepted and made a contract with you. But be warned, if anything were to happen to her because of your doing . . ." she opened her eyes and stared at him. Her eyes glowed red with rage.

Natsu's eyes widened. He wasn't exactly scared of her threat since he won't do anything that would harm her but seeing those eyes reminded him of something. It awakened an old memory sleeping deep inside him.

_Those eyes . . . _Unintentionally, his hand shook a bit. He remembered being in deep blue darkness, the screaming, and the cold clutches of death in his throat.

He gulped those feelings down. He doesn't plan on showing any weakness on this seaweed. He knew it would be taken against him. So instead, he glared at her.

"Don't worry. I don't betray my friends either."

.*.

Lucy and Natsu ran to the town as fast as they could. Well, in case of Lucy, she was flying a bit ahead of him, while Happy sat on Natsu's shoulders.

"Hurry! Now that we know the cause of epidemic, we could help everyone!" Lucy called out to Natsu.

"I know that! But we don't really need to run for it! Besides, who are you planning to tell it to, anyway?" he answered back. Truth be told, he was tired from all the running, hiking to the forest and facing an angry Seaweed Spirit had drained him quite a lot. He could still keep up with Lucy's fast flying though.

"Umm, maybe the village head and the doctors? Anyone who should know, preferably everyone. We got to stop the people from taking the water from the river" she told him.

"Uhh, you do realize that I am a wanted criminal around here, do you? Did you really think people will believe me, _especially_ if I said that it's a Spirit that told me about it?"

She was about to answer him when a familiar voice called out above them.

"That's right. You're just a lowly thief. What can you possibly do? Better yet, go hide somewhere and die in a corner so that we could leave this place peacefully."

They looked up in alarm.

Happy's eyes widened. "Ah! I-It's . . . it's . . ."

Natsu clicked his tongue. He had expected the creep would come sooner or later ever since their conversation with the Seaweed.

Lucy glared at the young man with orange hair who was dressed in a leather vest on top of a white shirt with a matching pants and golden belt. He was standing on top of a tree. "Loki, what do you want this time?"

Loki looked affronted. "Ouch, Luce. Is that how you're going to greet a friend?"

She immediately flew close to Natsu and Happy. "Just so you know, you're the one who was rude first. It's not nice to tell people to die. Besides, you only show up to cause for trouble."

Loki just gave a small smile and shrugged nonchalantly, "Fair enough, you have a point". He _was_ the god of mischief after all.

He jumped and landed in front of them, blocking their way to the town.

Natsu took a battle stance instinctively and tried to guard Lucy. He scoffed at that, "Oh come on, it's not like I'll do anything just yet. You guys are already in the contract. I couldn't just separate you two even if I wanted to."

"Why are you here then?" he snapped at him, a little louder than he intended. He could feel the cold sweat ran down his cheek. Somehow, the creepy guy looked more powerful than he was before though he was sure nothing much had really changed. It was like he could see his power much clearer. Now, he could really tell that he was no human with that insanely strength of his. He must have gone mad to even challenge this guy.

The creep smiled widely at him, an obviously fake and cold smile. "Why, I just want to talk with Lucy for a bit."

"Then state your business fast because we are in a hurry. She has no time to talk to you."

Lucy frowned a bit. Although she was very well aware that Natsu was just being protective of her, she couldn't help but feel that he was being a little bit too aggressive. Loki was still her friend after all. Even if he was such a jerk and a meanie who took her memories away and annoyingly kept on trying to take her home.

Loki sighed. "Unfortunately, this is a matter between us. There's no need for _you _to get involved" his tone might be playful, but there was definitely a tone of annoyance especially when he stressed "you".

Natsu kept his cool. "Well, unfortunately, she got a contract with me. And she won't go with you till that contract is finished."

Loki looked down on him. "Don't push your luck with me, thief."

"That's enough. Loki, you know that I can't move away from him with the contract" Lucy intervened between the two when she felt that the conversation was moving to somewhere dangerous.

He smiled at her, "Ah, actually you can if he agrees."

"Really?"

"Hmph. Like I would leave her alone with you" Natsu crossed his arms stubbornly.

Loki sighed. "Stubborn, aren't you? If that's the case, let's make a deal."

"Why would I make a deal with you?"

"Oh sheesh. Would you rather have me kill you? Be thankful that I rather not have my hands bloody. It's just a simple bet anyway." _I would have killed you already if I knew she would make a contract with you_, Loki thought coldly. _I won't care anymore even if she started to hate me for it, as long as she . . ._

Lucy frowned. "A bet with _you_?" she knew how tricky the celestial could be.

"Hey, no need to be so skeptic. I won't do anything funny. I have some news with me for that human, and I bet that he will ran like crazy to the town after hearing it. So, wanna make a deal with me? If you did run, I'll take it that I can have Lucy alone. If you stay with her even after hearing it, then I'll leave you two peacefully."

"Like I will, what you're gonna say is more likely a threat or something similar that will make me ran anyway" he growled at him, Happy nodded in approval.

"You know, I can just resort to violence if you want" he smiled.

"He's got a point. If its news like a war started or someone was dying, that would make anybody run. It's not a matter of bet anymore. Also, what do you mean 'have me alone'? I won't leave him until the contract is finished" she told him.

"Lucy, you know that I mean it as 'have-a-talk-with-you-for-a-while', right?" _Sharp as usual, there goes my chance_. "Besides, don't worry. The news is something joyful and I know you want to hear it too. So?"

Lucy and Happy looked at Natsu. He crossed his arms. "I don't trust you."

"I don't lie. Anyway, if you don't accept, you will regret it" Loki told him. _I'll make sure you will._

"Natsu . . ." Happy gave him a worried look. He doesn't think it's safe to pick a fight with this guy.

At the look of his partner, he gave in. "I just have to not to run after hearing your 'good' news, right? Then you won't bother us again."

"Just so we're clear, you shouldn't run _because_ of the news I gave you. And the whole kingdom will celebrate for it, so don't worry."

"Then, fine. Let's hear it" he resolved that he was not going to run, no matter how urgent it would be.

The celestial smiled widely.

"The princess is getting married."

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of chapter!

**Dun dun dun! The princess was getting married!? What would Natsu do now? Fufufu. I took this chapter as a chance to reveal a little tid bits about him.**

Comments:

* Actually, Hydrea was asking for a shrine because having a shrine would promote a spirit and make him or her name distinguished. Spirits with a recognized name will make them stronger and having followers will make them stronger still. Hydrea needed a shrine so that she will have enough power to purify the river. So in the end, she wasn't really being greedy with that wish as Natsu thought. It was more of necessity to accomplish the task. She was really nice even if she hated humans.


	12. 12th Wish: Please Don't Fall In-Love

Hello everyone!

Here's an early update! Yup! I actually finished the whole chapter in lightning speed two days ago, thanks to the motivation of the reviews and followers (and of course, to those who added it to favorites! :D). I was so happy reading your comments and reactions and seeing the number of views, follows, and favorites went up!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

…

* * *

**Twelfth Wish:  
Please Don't Fall In Love With Someone Else**

* * *

"The princess is getting married."

Natsu's world stopped. The wind blew at them, but he didn't hear the rustling of the leaves as tree branches bend to its will. Only those five words echoed in his mind. His heart beat faster, thumping against his chest as if it wanted to get out.

"N-Natsu?" Happy paled as he looked at his friend. But his words might have as well been an air.

"W-What? The p-princess . . . That's a lie" he tried to get the words out._ It should be a lie. Please let it be a lie . . ._ But he long knew that it would have come to this someday. She's a _princess_. She's bound to marry a prince or another noble of her equal standing.

Loki smirked. "I told you, I don't lie. If you want proof, you can go to the central plaza. They're announcing it right now. You can make it if you hurry" he told him, enjoying the look on his face.

"Natsu, _don't!_" Happy warned, he knew it was the trap.

Without second thought, he ran. He didn't hear Happy's protest or Loki's laugh, not even Lucy's calling made him stop in his tracks. The bet, Loki, contract, everything else were forgotten. The only thing on his mind right now was the princess.

_No . . . no . . . please, don't . . . _He begged, fear dominated deep inside his heart.

"Natsu!"

He ran to the asphalt road of the streets, side stepped the passer bys and the guards. He didn't even stop to say sorry when he bumped to someone on the streets. He couldn't care less about that. He couldn't care less about _anyone._

,*,

"Erza-san! Are you alright?" Levy, a petite young woman with short blue hair, ran to the red-haired woman. She put down her violet hood as she reached her. She glared at the direction the boy with pink hair ran off to. "What's up with that guy? Not even saying sorry. You should have taught him a lesson, Erza-san."

Erza just brushed it off. "It's fine. It's not like he's a thief or anything. Besides, we shouldn't raise a commotion" she told her. She wasn't wearing her usual armor today. Instead, she wore a white and blue combat dress underneath the violet cloak.

Levy sighed. "You're right. We should make sure that no commotion happens as they announced Her Grace's betrothal."

"Anyways, let's continue the search for the High Priestess" Erza started to walk on a different direction.

"Ah, wait! So you have any ideas where Mavis-sama went?" she asked hopefully. Erza always know what to do in these situations.

"Hm, let's just walk around and eat cake. She'll show up when needed" the dependable Erza answered nonchalantly.

"EH!? So you have no plans!?" Levy's face darkened with worry. "Ack! She should be performing the blessings!"

"It'll be fine, Yukino can do it if push comes to shove" Erza assured her.

Levy only sighed. "You just want to eat cake . . ."

,*,

The plaza was crowded. Everyone was looking up with admiration at the terrace of the bell tower where the noble family stood. The bell continued to toll merrily as it called all the town's folk to come.

"So that's the Blessed Family . . ." one of the people commented.

"The princesses are as beautiful as they are divine . . ."

"Their silver white hair is definitely the gift of the gods . . ."

People continued to talk excitedly to one another as this was a rare occasion for the Strauss children to come and show up in public. Like very precious gems, they were kept inside the castle, away from any harm or any forms of danger.

Then the trumpets blew, and everyone kept silent as a small old man climbed up the platform.

"Mama, who's that?" a little child asked as she pointed at the old man.

"Shh. Don't point, that's rude. The man you see standing over there is the King's right hand, Lord Makarov Dreyar" her mother told her.

The small old man smiled. He was wearing a purple cloak with golden trimmings over his general uniform, small clothes that could fit a child. Even though the design of his cloth was a bit weird with its high collar and tight fitting in his body, the fabric it was made of was extremely of high quality.

"Citizens of the Kingdom of Magnolia!" he called out through the crowd with such a loud and strong voice. "I have called you here today to tell you of a very important and joyous announcement . . ."

Meanwhile, Natsu ran to the crowd, shoving people out of the way. _Please . . . No . . . Not her . . ._

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Don't push!"

People glared and angrily yelled at him but he paid them no attention as he continued to push his way to the crowd of people.

The old man continued his speech. "Over the past year, the kingdom was peaceful and prosperous due to the governing of the great Strauss family. With the blessings they received from the gods, they helped this small country regain to its own feet. . ."

"Hey!" one of the people Natsu shoved grabbed him by the collar. "Don't push people around to get to the front! I want to see the princess better too!" the man was two times bigger than him and very muscular. He pulled Natsu and threw him to the back on which he landed on his butt hard.

_No . . . I need to get to her . . . I need to stop this . . . _

_Stop what? The marriage? What can you do? You're just a lowly man, a penniless thief on the street with no power. _The rational part of his brain reasoned at him.

_I don't care. She's my princess. I . . ._

_She's _the princess._ You're no prince, nor are you her knight in shining armor. You knew from the start that you couldn't have her._

_Even so . . . even so . . . I . . . I love her . . . Even little men like me have the right to love. We are free to love anyone. That's why . . . that's why . . . it should be alright for me to at least wish for her, right?_

Cruel as it seemed, even though his mind was in a mess and panic, the world continued to move on. The king's right hand continued his own speech. "That is why, as our dear princess came of age . . ."

_Please don't . . . don't belong to someone else . . ._

"I have come here to announce that her hand . . ."

His hands shook. _For the longest time, you're the only one . . ._

". . . Will be given to a marriage . . ."

His chest tightened along with his words. The world slowed down, as if he was watching and hearing everything in slow motion. He couldn't breathe. It seemed the air was being sucked out of his lungs to the cracks of a bottomless abyss in his heart. _Please . . . if gods exist . . . don't belong to anyone . . . please . . . don't fall in love with someone else._

And the final words came.

"To my son! General Laxus Dreyar!"

The crowd cheered as Natsu could only crouch down in frustration and regret. If only he was rich. . . If he had high status and money then he could have gone to her, talk to her. He could have the chance to become her hero, her knight, her dream prince.

But in the end, he had neither of those.

Lisanna is a princess someone like him could never have.

_If only statuses never existed._

Now, his world became dark again. Just as when he thought the sun finally came up to illuminate his night, dusk came. His only light left him, leaving him alone to stand against the darkness.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout his lungs out. But no one would hear them anyway, his voice left him. He felt heavy as if the sky itself had been pulling him down.

The town's folk continued to cheer as they continue to scream the princess name and the _oh-so-great_ general.

"Hooray! Rejoice for the Strauss family!"

"Bless the Dreyar family!"

"Long live Sir Laxus and Princess Mira!"

. . . _Huh?_

Natsu looked up, unsure if he heard it right.

_. . . Did they just?_

Makarov grinned proudly. "That's right folks! Rejoice for my grandson is getting married to our great and beautiful princess Mirajane!"

He stared at the terrace, unable to believe it. On the terrace stepped out a tall and well-built man with yellow hair the color of hay and a young woman with beautiful curly long white hair. They smiled and waved at the crowd.

Behind them was the Strauss siblings, a large man with spiky white hair and the younger princess. The woman he loved. Even from this distance, her beauty shines to him. With the sun shining down on her short white hair as smooth as silk, and deep blue eyes twinkling as she smiled, she glowed like the moon as she cheered for her older sister.

Natsu smiled in complete relief. _She wasn't getting married . . . Lisanna wasn't getting married! _He almost jumped in joy at the thought of that.

Men whistled and cheered, women clapped their hands or waved their handkerchiefs in salute, and children throw flower petals in the air for blessing.

"Hah . . . that's right. There were two princesses" he sighed, as he realized and thought through of what happened. _Damn that creep, _he cursed at him. He got him completely fooled. For him, there was only one princess in his heart, and that was Lisanna. That was why when he heard that the princess was getting married, he could only think of her.

_Speaking of which. . ._

His eyes widened in realization.

He looked behind him and found that not one of the people he knew was there.

,*,

"You see, Lucy? Humans can't even follow through their words. How do you think he'll follow your contract?"

Loki sighed as he watched from the rooftop the scene that transpired. They were far behind and above the ground. Normal people wouldn't be able to see or hear anything from that height aside from the strong wind and little dots that were people, but they were celestial so hey, they got the clear view of everything.

Lucy pouted at him. "That was pretty low."

He looked affronted. "Hey! I didn't threat him to it or anything. He pretty much got lot of choices to make. It's his fault for just assuming and not asking which princess is getting married. Besides, he can just walk his way through the town and ask the people about it. But _nooo_, he chose to run and leave you alone" Loki put his hands up for dramatic effect.

She scoffed at him. "Oh come on, who would stay calm if they are in his position? The princess is very important to him" she defended Natsu. _Although I don't understand why 'marriage' is a big deal._

"He still left you even after all the talk he said that he won't. He abandoned you for the princess" he pressed on at her.

_Why does he insist on degrading Natsu to me?_ Sometimes, she can't understand what this guy was thinking. "Just to remind you, he didn't completely left me alone" she pointed out.

_Back to the time when Natsu ran . . ._

"_W-Wait! Natsu!" Happy called out to him._

_Loki was laughing his heart out after seeing his reaction. "Gahahaha. You reacted like I expected! Now then, I'll take my time with . . ." he looked and found that Lucy was not there anymore. Natsu had instinctively grabbed onto her as he dashed away from him._

_Tick marks appeared on Loki's head as he gritted his teeth in anger. "That thief . . . We agreed on leaving Lucy alone with me! How dare he not let go of her!"_

_He flew and followed them immediately._

"_N-Natsu!" Lucy called out to him, his grip on her was so hard it was almost painful. Happy tried to call to him several times but he didn't seem to hear them. They could only watch as he wildly ran to the central plaza where the announcement was being made._

_She watched him in wonder. What could possibly make him panic this much when it's just marriage? That was just partnership between man and woman. Surely he could still love her, right? She couldn't understand._

_His hands were getting cold and sweaty but his grip remained strong, it was almost digging through her skin. She bumped into many people, unable to maneuver by herself. _

_Luckily, he bumped to someone hard, forcing him to release her wrist from his hand. Unfortunately, that was the time Loki caught up to them. He grabbed Lucy's other wrist. "Where are you going?" he asked as he held her firmly._

"_Lucy!" Happy called out as he jumped away from Natsu to help her. Loki evaded his tackle with a side step. "Well, that makes me the winner of the bet. Come with me," he pulled her closer as he flew up._

"_Lucy!" the blue cat called worriedly as he stretched out his paw._

_She tried to grab it but they were too far away already so instead, she yelled at him. "Don't worry about me, Happy! Go and look for Natsu! He needs your support more than me!"_

_Natsu didn't even seem to notice anything as continued to ran, leaving them._

* * *

". . . So he still tried to follow through his words despite his panic. I'd say that's rather impressive" she told him. She was quite glad that he grabbed her with him even though it hurt. If he didn't, she would have felt a bit lonely and sad for being left alone. Although it would be a bit dramatic to say so, she would have felt abandoned. Friends don't leave each other, after all.

Loki only sighed, he rubbed his head. "Why are you defending him? So no matter what I say, you're gonna stay with him?"

"I'm only stating the truth, and I think that's obvious" she answered his questions respectively.

He clicked his tongue, obviously annoyed. "You're favoring him over me, even though we know each other longer."

"Hey! Don't play that guilt trick on me. I'm not going to fall for that" he used that trick to her when they had a competition on whose story was better and she was the judge. "I'm only stating the truth" she repeated at him.

He sighed. He was sighing a lot lately. "Fine. I don't want to spend my time with you talking about him anyway."

"Oh right. Why do you want to talk to me?"

"About that . . . I wanted to ask you," he looked at her seriously. "You said that the reason you came here was because you made a promise. What promise is that and to whom?"

She frowned, _why is he asking that question now?_ But then again, it wasn't like she was hiding it. Actually, he might even understand if she told him. "The promise I've made . . . I told that child that I'll come back and meet him. I don't remember who that child is though."

Loki held his chin in thought. He looked frustrated.

"Loki?" she called out to him.

"Then, if that promise is fulfilled, you'll come back home with me, right?" he asked her, the hopefulness in his voice was so evident.

"You're going to return my memories?" she asked in surprise.

"No," he immediately answered her curtly.

"I see . . ." she deflated. "Well, even if the promise is fulfilled, I won't return. I still have a contract I need to work with."

"The contract . . . can you cancel it? I'll help you fulfill the promise instead" Loki suddenly offered.

She looked at him like he had gone crazy. "Are you serious? That's a golden contract! It won't break until you fulfill it!"

"Golden contract?" he frowned, then his eyes widened as he processed the words. "You made a _golden contract _with _him_!?" he asked, aghast.

Loki was so agitated about "the kiss" that he didn't realize the golden chains. He didn't realize the kind of contract she made. Now that he thought about it, it would make much more sense. Simple contracts don't make that bright of a light.

"Yeah, what other contracts are in there?" she looked at him like it should be obvious.

"You idiot! Why did you make a contract directly under the Golden Laws!? You could have made a contract under the laws of men! Golden contract is only used in the celestial realm! Do you know what will happen if you break it!?" he yelled at her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"I know . . . don't call me an idiot! If I break the contract, I will be kicked out of the celestial realm. Worst case scenario is that I'll die. The golden contract makes me bound to him by eternity unless stated otherwise."

_Why didn't you choose a simple contract!?_ He wanted to yell at her. But then he remembered that Lucy had little knowledge of the earth, so she wouldn't know how much different the two realms were. "Argh! So this is why the King didn't want you to come! You're so clueless!" he grabbed his head in frustration.

"Hey! That's mean!" she yelled angrily at him.

"Argh, forget it! Tell me the conditions of your contract, _all the details_" he stressed the last words heavily.

She answered immediately, "I'll fulfill his wish and he'll help me with mine . . ."

"And . . .?"Loki prompted her to go on.

"That's it. His wish is to win the heart of the person he loves, while he helps me to stay here with the contract" she told him.

Lucy knew she was in trouble with the look he was giving her. _Gyaa! His angry!_

"You idiot . . . what do you mean '_that's it'_!?" his face darkened at the thought of what she had done.

She scratched her cheek with her finger as she looked away, "Eto . . . It's just that . . ? It's not like it's a big deal . . ."

"What do you mean it's not 'a big deal'!? Why would you make the conditions so vague!? Huh!? Have you gone out of your mind!?" he yelled as he drilled his fists at both sides of her temple. "Think of your actions! Where can you see a Golden Contract that simple!? _You didn't even state the offering_. It's not even an equivalent exchange!"

"It's an equivalent exchange! A wish for a wish! And it's clear as day that we just have to help each other out" she told him after getting out of his grip. She held her aching head with both hands.

"And you really are an idiot if you think like that" he looked at her with such a pissed off face. "There's a big difference on the size of your wishes! He already sort of fulfilled yours with just that contract! Meanwhile, you still have to work hard to fulfill his. Do you even have any idea how tricky human hearts can be!? You can't force someone to fall in love!"

"I-I can do something about it. And you won't know until you try. I want to help him!" she yelled back at him.

"And if you fail? You're still bound to him for life! If he dies without the contract being fulfilled, you'll either be pulled along with him or be kicked out of the Celestial Realm!" _Thank goodness I didn't kill him._ "Why didn't you state that you could change the contract terms or cancel it if both parties agreed? You should have stated other terms that can terminate the contract! That's common sense! You should have made it so that you could possibly get out of it if worse comes to worst!"

She pursed her lips as she glared at him, she had turned stubborn. "Stop blaming me! Why are you angry? It's _my _contract, not yours!" she yelled defensively. "Besides, it's not my fault if I don't know that. This is my first one. . . It's not like anyone had ever taught me how to make a contract!" her hands were shaking. Tears begin to show at the corner of her eyes as she remembered how everyone denied her to pass the gate.

"L-Lucy?" he paled as he saw her begin to cry.

She angrily rubbed off the tears with her arm. "Is that all you wanted to say? Then I'm leaving" she turned away from him.

"Wait! That's not all!" He grabbed her arm.

She glared at him. "What else do you want?"

He looked panicked. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I know it's selfish but please. I want you to promise me something. . ."

Her expression softened after he apologized and seeing the desperate look on his face. ". . . What is it?" she asked reluctantly.

He looked at her with serious eyes as the wind blew hard at the two of them.

"Please, promise me that you won't fall in love with someone."

,*,

Natsu ran as he searched for the blonde genie and his partner in crime. He tried to go back to the place where they met the creep but he found that they were not there anymore. So he ran around town, searching of places where they could possibly be.

"_A song that dictates her end  
Left a broken bond to mend  
A vow made make the laws bend  
A great power shall be lend,"_

His ear caught the soft and melancholic song being sung at the beat of a wooden drum. He looked at the source of the voice and found it came from the opposite side of the street where three children dressed in rags were making a performance as they begged for money.

_Beggars . . . _Natsu thought. Yet he had never seen these three children before in these streets. He was sure because those three children have a particular trait that was very eye-catching. All three of them have bandages wrapped around their heads.

The one in the left who was holding the money cup have bandage wrapped around her ears. The one in the middle, who was playing a small wooden drum strapped with cloth and rubber, have bandaged wrapped around her mouth and throat. Finally was the girl who was singing, she had bandages wrapped around her eyes.

These three children together, dressed in rags and bandages, made a very sad and pitiful picture. Even Natsu would have given them a few coins if he wasn't in the same situation as them, homeless and penniless. What made it even sadder was how they were ignored by the people who passed by. No one even spared them a glance as they continue to walk on their own way. They might have as well been invisible.

Natsu would have walked away since he couldn't help them anyway, but then he caught the eye of the one in the middle, the one who was playing the drums. She stared at him intently and he felt drawn to her for some strange reason. And so his feet moved and walked to them, being pulled by a strange force and the soft voice of the one singing.

The song was melancholic, like a mother telling her child a beautiful sad story through a lullaby. Yet there was a strange power on it, like the songs the choirs sing at their churches. His feet stopped as he found his self in front of them, as if being called.

The girl with the bandage on her ear looked up at him and stretched out her cup as the other child continued singing.

"_Heart goddess beware of men  
Their heart's desire knows no bound  
Thou shall fall to one again  
And hidden truth shall be found"_

"Ummm. . . I have no money" he told her. The child only smiled as she waited for him to drop something. The one playing the drums continued to stare at him.

"I have no money" he said again, louder this time. In reply, the child only shook the cup to him. Tick marks appeared on his temple, his patience running low at the persistent child. He had no money to give and he meant it.

The blind girl kept singing in a strange language he couldn't describe.

The one playing the drums pulled on the sleeve of the persistent girl and shook her head. Finally, the girl put her cup down and slightly bowed her head in a manner of apology.

"I apologize for her. My sister is deaf and cannot hear you" the blind girl suddenly spoke, she had stopped singing.

Natsu looked at her, "oh". _So the bandages weren't just for show. _He doubted at first since there were the kinds of beggars who would act like their disabled just to get the pity of others. Besides, he couldn't think what kind of accident this three had faced to have such different particular injuries.

"How did you like my song?" the blind girl asked him.

He blinked at her question. "Uhh . . . I guess it's good?"

"Good?" the little girl smiled. "Are you fine with it?"

_She meant the meaning of the song, _Natsu realized. Her song was mostly sung in a different language actually, so he couldn't have fully known what the whole song was about. "Sorry, I didn't understand it. I don't know the language."

The blind girl turned her face towards him, smiling as if she could see something he couldn't. "Oh but you did. You got the gift."

He looked at her strangely._ What on earth is she talking about?_ The girl was definitely weird and sort of creepy. She spoke as if she was years older than him.

"Uhh, sorry. I don't understand what 'gift' you're talking about, or the song's meaning."

"Really? But you knew, you understood. But I guess it isn't clear to you yet."

Natsu stayed silent, examining the girl and her words. _Yup, she's definitely weird and creepy. _She spoke like she knew everything about him although they never met. And why does she keep on asking him about the song? All he knew from what he heard was that it was sort of melancholic, with a heavy tone as if it spoke of a warning or telling a legend. _Huh. It was like it's at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't put it. It was as if I understood the meaning but not the words._

_Now that is definitely strange . . ._

The three children smiled at him.

"Well, we've done our job. The song's already etched in your heart for you to remember. You will understand fully when the time comes. Though I'm afraid it might be too late for you if you did."

"Hah? What are you talking about? I can't even . . ." he was a bit perplexed at them.

"Don't worry about the one you're searching, they'll come back to you in due time. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oi . . ."

"You'll meet us again. Next time, I expect some offering . . ."

"Natsu! I've been looking for you!" Happy called out from behind. He instinctively turned toward him. "Ah, Happy, wait a sec" he looked back at the three children only to find them gone.

He blinked.

"Hey, Happy, Where did those kids I'm talking earlier with went?" he asked him.

Happy frowned and looked at him curiously. "Kids? What are you talking about? I haven't seen you talking with anyone."

"Huh?"

* * *

. . . * . . .

_The pieces were set. The song was sung.  
The wheels of fate began to turn.  
And destiny smiled as things unfolded as they should be._

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter!

_**It was the other princess marrying general Laxus! Now relieved of one thing to worry about, Natsu started to search for Lucy! Who are those three kids and what will be Lucy's answer to Loki's request!? Find that out next chapter!**_

NOTES:  
As already stated, there are other kinds of contract. _Golden Contracts_ are made under the laws of Heaven itself, the Golden Laws. This is very absolute. Gods and goddesses are bound to it. Heavy consequences will be given if it is broken. It's rarely made even in the Celestial realm since gods don't lie anyway. This is only used for very important agreements.

Gods and goddesses are very careful on making Golden contracts, they made list of terms and agreements and it's pretty much a protocol to add the terms of termination. Just one small slip, and they'll be doomed or trap forever. This is why Loki's very agitated and anxious reaction to Lucy's very simple terms is very understandable.

_Simple contracts,_ or just "contract", are the contracts that are made under the laws of earth. While Spirits, gods, and goddesses are still bound to follow it due to their nature, it's still a lesser kind of contract that they can break. The rules of earth have less deadly punishments for immortals since they were aimed more specifically for mortals. Also, they could just ask for alternatives of the punishment by asking that world's god/ruler. In other words, it's safer. This is the one usually used when making contracts to people from other realms.

_**Some interesting Notes:**_

_It may not be evident yet, but the ending of Wish of a Lifetime will have a connection to the manga-verse, as the World of Sorrow (another story from A Never Ending Tale Series) does. _

_With that being said, Celestial Spirit contracts that celestial mages, like Lucy Heartfilia, use is made under the Golden Laws. It's a Golden Contract (Remember when Leo had his gate closed to him for indirectly causing the death of his contractor, breaking the rules/ contract terms?)._

That's all! And yes, I love putting twists and fore-shadowings in stories. The prophecy will be revealed bit by bit (I hope I find my missing notebook).

Have a fun day!


	13. 13th Wish: To Understand

Hello everyone!

This is the thirteenth chapter! It's a bit special because the number of the total Zodiacs so I hope this one is really interesting. New characters are introduced! And there's an important history lesson in for this story. I want to thank everyone who loved and kept supporting this story. I'm so happy reading your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Oh, there's a song used here that came from another anime/manga. I hope some of you had watched **Pandora's Hearts**. If not, search **"Lacie's Melody Everytime You Kissed Me"** to know the tone of it. I really like the melody and couldn't help but use it here.

Without further ado, read and enjoy!

* * *

**Thirteenth Wish:  
To Understand**

* * *

_. . . * . . ._

_There is nothing more that could defile a Celestial's honor  
Than a promise left unkept_

_. . . * . . ._

"Please, promise me that you won't fall in love with someone."

Loki looked at her with serious and determined eyes. Lucy never knew that he could actually make that expression. He was always a playful and carefree spirit. He would always have a smile on his face even when he's angry or sad. That was Loki, an uncanny god who would always hide his real intentions behind a smiling mask. So seeing this side of him surprised her more than she had expected.

_He was never the type to show sincerity._ She knew how serious the request of this for him.

"Loki . . ." she looked at him sadly.

"Please . . . If you do so, I will at least be relieved" he told her.

She held his wrist and pushed his hand away from her arm gently. "I'm sorry . . . I can't promise you that."

His eyes widened in shock. This was not the answer he was expecting. She was the kind of girl who would grant everyone's request at the best of her abilities. _If she said that . . . then that means . . ._

"Are you in . . . _love_?"

She shook her head. "It's not that"

Now he was confused. "Then why? Why can't you promise it then?"

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want to make a promise I'm not sure I can keep" she told him, a matter of factly.

"You're _planning_ to fall in-love?" his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Lucy, you know what happens to gods who fall in love, right? You know what happened to Ares and –"

"I know. To love a mortal is a god's bane. The other goddesses already stressed that to me very much" she cut him off. "That is why I wish to understand it. What is love? Why would it cause sadness if it's supposed to bring happiness? Why hold on to it when it causes so much pain? Love brings out life but it also calls for death. . . I want to understand it" she looked up into the sky.

"Maybe in the process of my search. . . I might fall in-love. That is why I can't guarantee it to you. I want to understand it myself."

He stared at her. Her eyes were closed as she let the cold winds go through her, welcoming the breeze. The expression she held was soft and melancholic.

"Lucy, you wanting to learn about love is similar to a moth attracted by fire. Don't delve too much into it or you'll get burned."

She looked at him curiously. "If that is the case, why are there many gods and goddesses who still fall in love with mortals? You keep saying it's no good but you also keep visiting the human world to meet up with girls . . ."

"Wha-!? This and that are diff –"

". . . Ares died because he fell in love with a human girl, and so are the others. . ." she continued on, not listening to him.

"Yeah, and that's why you should learn from their experience! Look at Ares! Even with the _core system,_ the Ares that we know had died. Now, he was only Aries!"

". . . And also Esha . . . she left us for a human because of love . . ." her gaze held a far-away look from them, as if lost in a distant and melancholic past.

Now he understood. The reason why Lucy wanted to come to earth, it wasn't simply because she wanted to keep a promise nor was it because she wants to see the humans for herself. There was a much deeper reason.

". . . Is this about Esha?" he asked.

She smiled at him.

"Lucy . . ." it was painful seeing that expression on her face. She was smiling, but he knows that there was only emptiness behind that mask. It was an emptiness he could never fill nor reach and he hated it.

"You know that she betrayed us, right?"

That smile didn't falter, it won't. Lucy had that same stubbornness as him when it comes to hiding one's emotions. Now that he thought about it, maybe she picked up that habit from him. But unlike him . . .

Her eyes give all her emotions away.

"Ehehe. I guess" she tried to laugh it off but he could clearly see the sadness in her eyes. If only he could remove it himself . . .

But he can't. And it's all because of her.

"I want to understand . . . this _'love'_ that would make her go against the Golden Law . . ."

,*,

A girl around her early teens was running around the forest carrying a bag full of scrolls, herbs and phials. Her long dark blue hair tied in high twin-tails swayed with the wind as she continue to throttle on the forest path as the items she were carrying in her rattled and jump on every step she took.

"Wendy~! Wait up!" A white cat dressed in a frilly red shirt and blue skirt ran behind her by jumping between the trees. The pink ribbon laced around her tail swayed beautifully behind her back. It was almost like she was flying with her gracefulness as she moved nimbly from branch to branch soundlessly.

The girl stopped short as she looked up at her partner. "Carla! We need to hurry! I think I found the cause of the epidemic around the town!" She had just finished gathering medicinal plants and had studied a bit on the remaining spare time. She had identified traces of Fimorian's poison as she researched on the sample water of the Nuada River.

Carla stood up above her, she crossed her arms. "And you plan on telling the master? Do you really think that she will help you mix-up some medicine? You know how much she hated humans."

"Ugh . . ." Wendy paled as she remembered that, a sweat forming on her cheek. Her master was a very cold and cranky woman. She gets especially hot-tempered when "humans" are mentioned in front of her. Though, she didn't really get that part because _she_ washuman too.

"M-Maybe . . . she'll understand if we explain . . ?" she tried to think positively despite knowing the outcome. After all, she was just an apprentice. She couldn't make a healing concoction by herself. So she had to try to get as much assistance as possible.

Her friend only sighed at that. "There is no way she'll listen to us!"

"There's nothing wrong with trying!"

So they still went to their master and her friend was right . . .

"GET OUT OF HERE! IF YOU WANT TO HELP HUMANS THEN GO HELP THEM YOURSELF!" the old woman yelled as she threw them out of her door. "I HAVE ENOUGH JUST HAVING YOU INSIDE THE HOUSE!" she threw their stuffs at them.

"M-Master?" Wendy's eyes were as wide as saucer plates with tears at the corner as she clutched her things. Well, it wasn't everyday that she got thrown out of the house.

Carla was face-palming. "I knew this would happen . . ."

The doors slammed open again, revealing the cranky old woman whom they call "master". She had long pink hair tied to a bun although she looked like she was already in her 80's or 90's. She thought that she was dyeing her hair with that unusual color although she never said that out loud. Her master's preferences were none of her business.

She was carrying a broom. They gulped. "You're still here?"

Both children paled as they took a step back.

"JUST GET OUT ALREADY!"

And with that, Wendy and Carla ran out of their home as the old woman brandished her broomstick at them.

. . .

"I told you, we shouldn't have meddled with the human's affairs" Carla told her for the umpteenth time as her friend continued to cry, carrying all the stuff. "But . . . but . . ."

The white cat sighed. "Well, don't worry too much. It's not like you were born there, we can just find a new home" she told her.

"But . . . I . . . I like her . . ." Wendy mumbled. She was actually an orphan. She doesn't have a place to live or a family to stay with. She used to travel from town to town to beg for money when she stumbled upon this forest and was found by her master. Her master might be a temperamental woman but she knew she was kind deep inside. She gave her a home to stay, clothed her, and she taught her medicine and letters. She kinda grew into her from the past years they spent together. It felt like she had gain a mother (. . . uh, well, a grandmother in this case).

And that said mother had just kicked her out.

She wanted to cry but she held it in. "Uuhh. . . What do I do now?"

Carla blinked as she looked at the things Wendy was carrying. "Hey, isn't that?" she pointed at her bag. She looked behind her and found books she haven't read or seen before. It wasn't one of the books she was given on the days they spent together. "What's this?"

Carla gave a rueful smile as she sighed. "Pfft. That woman . . . she's too prideful to go in such a round-about way . . ." she laughed as she understood.

Wendy looked questioningly at her. "What do you mean?"

She smiled at her friend. "Don't worry. She won't admit it, but she gave us consent to help. Can you see these books? She expects you to make a medicine with the help of these. She doesn't want to help since she always said she hated humans, but it's fine if it's you. So don't worry about going back. I'm sure that as soon as were done helping humans, we can return home by apologizing."

Wendy considerably brightened up at that. "Then she's not angry?"

She put her paws on her hips. "Well, she's not as angry as she wants us to think."

"Yay!" with that her friend cheered.

That was when she noticed a girl around her age, she had long wavy blonde hair and sharp eyes the color of emerald. She was wearing an airy dress as white and light as a dove's feather. She was walking away from the forest path with her bare foot.

Wendy panicked. "U-Umm ano! Miss! Don't go over there! That place is dangerous!" she shouted at her. She remembered the warning of her master not to go to that place. A few days ago, they had found a huge crater that came out of nowhere. There used to be an abandoned house there, but now it was just a huge hole as if an asteroid had hit it. Whatever landed there left a strong spiritual energy that attracted different kinds of Spirits; strong and dangerous Spirits might be in there. Not to mention, the kingdom's royalties seemed interested in it as she saw imperial soldiers guarding the place. All of them were no longer there though, since they started to catch different diseases or experience misfortunes. They had retreated back to the palace.

The blonde girl stopped at her track to look at her. She smiled. "Why, hello there! Where are you going with so much luggage at your back?" her emerald eyes scanned the things she was carrying then moved to the white cat who was looking at her suspiciously.

"A-um . . . I was . . . I . . ." Wendy looked down, not sure where she was going.

"Hmmm . . ." the blonde girl closed her eyes as she listened to the rustling of the winds. "I see. If you went down this path, you will meet a young man. He will help you out on your quest."

"Huh?" Wendy looked at her curiously but she was only answered back with a smile. "Well, then. I have to get going. We'll meet again if Fate allows us . . ."

"Eh? You're still going there? But it's dangerous! It's swarming with mischievous and powerful Spirits!"

"Don't worry about me. I'm a priest. This level of spirit energy won't affect me" she said as she turned her back. They may seem like they were around the same age, but this girl exert a different kind of aura around her. Although she was hiding it, Wendy felt for a brief instance the bright and divine energy she have.

Then the girl was gone, disappearing behind the trees.

"What was that about? She's suspicious" Carla told her. "Eh? Really? She seemed nice" she told her friend. "Wendy, your problem is that you are too trusting on people . . ." Carla sighed.

.*.

"Are you serious? You mean you found more of those Noden's fishes!?" Romeo brightened up.

"Yup! I saw giant fishes on the distant bay of Noden's sea. But are you sure, Romeo? They look dangerous" one of the fisher folks told him.

"There's no doubt about it! The moment those people ate up the delicious fish he brought, they healed up tremendously! My child stopped having a fit every night!" a villager confirmed.

"But my wife was swearing that she saw a fairy, it was her who healed them" another one said.

"Oh come on! Do you really believe that? They're sick so it must be her hallucination. Do you really believe in fairies?"

The men continued on their argument. Meanwhile, Romeo just looked determinedly at the sea. "Just you wait, I'll heal everyone up!"

He went with the fishermen as they got ready to depart and catch some fimorians.

.*.

In the central city of Magnolia kingdom was the Great Temple. It was built by the first king of this country in commemoration for the gods and goddesses of the celestial realm. Its walls were made of white marble inlaid with gems of different sorts. The floor was polished and waxed to the point you could see your own reflection on it like the dark waters of a calm lake at evening. The oak doors were intricately designed with precious metals and gems. The windows were mosaics that portray the legends of heroes and kings. The grandness of it would have rival the main castle itself.

In the grand hall, which was five stories high, stood the towering statuses of the celestial gods and goddesses known by man. From minor celestials, which were twice as tall as men, up to the Twelve Celestials of the high heaven, whose statuses were as tall as the circular hall, their heads almost touched the ceiling that was made to look like the sky above. All of The Twelve were sitting on their own thrones that stood on each end of the twelve pointed star that was painted on the dark marble ground. The other statues of minor gods stood in a circular pattern throughout the hall like knights of heaven themselves.

Each of them have their own offering fire but the hearth at the center of the star was the biggest. That was the place where they burn their offerings as they sing their hymns for the gods. There were stairs that would lead them to the mezzanines that reached up to the third floor. Only the higher ranks of the order were allowed to climb up there.

On the highest floor was a young woman singing a melancholic song. She was a beautiful lady with long eyelashes, plump red lips, and long silky hair the color of midnight that falls into curls behind her back. She was wearing a long white dress underneath her dark purple cloak whose linings were made of golden threads. Symbols were woven at the sleeves and rims of her dress. A golden headdress with black and red jewels that gleamed faintly lay on top of her long dark hair. Two golden crescents were pinned on both sides of her temple. Large golden rings pierced at her ears.

"_Roses die, the secret is inside the pain_

_Winds are high up on the hill, I cannot hear you_

_Come and hold me close, I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain_

_Darkness close, I'm calling for the dawn"_

The woman was singing in a sad yet sweet voice, as if she was longing and waiting for someone. Her hands clutched at her chest as she stared at the grand view of the kingdom outside the large window.

"_Silver dishes for the memories for the days gone by,_

_Singing for the happiness, tomorrow may bring_

_I harbor all the old affection, roses of the past_

_Darkness close and summer will be gone"_

Behind her, a young girl wearing similar clothing approached. The woman paid no heed at her as she continued to sing the melancholic yet beautiful melody.

_"Joys of the daylight, shadows of the starlight_

_Everything was sweet by your side, my love_

_Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words_

_I'm here just singing my song of woe_

_Waiting for you, my love~"_

"You're still singing such songs inside the temple," the young girl told her in a scolding manner. The songs inside the temple should only be of hymns, offerings and prayers to the Celestials to please their ears. They may sing of verses that spoke of prophecies and legends but that was all. Singing such mundane songs that spoke of worldly desires was tainting the peaceful and divine silence of the halls.

The young woman opened her golden eyes and looked at the blonde girl behind her. "Oh Mavis, let this one slip. It's a love song for a certain goddess" she smiled at her.

The girl with long wavy hair looked at her with serious emerald eyes. "Don't lie. I know that it's a song from one of the plays performed on the village theaters."

"What, really?" the woman acted surprised. "To think that you would watch such dramas . . . little Mavis is growing up. You used to lock yourself in the library. Anyway, I didn't lie. I found that song quite fitting."

"Oh, please, don't exaggerate. I like reading books but I don't lock myself in the library. I like talking to people. And don't mix up worldly songs with the Celestials."

"Why do you have to be so tight?" she pouted.

"You know I'm only this tight to you. You're the High Priestess of the Moon. At least perform your duties and set up an example."

The woman huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't want to hear that from you. You are the High Priestess of the Stars but you didn't even show up at the Ceremonial Blessing for the princess's wedding."

Mavis sighed. "I have no time for such stiffing ceremonies those royals loved to do. Yukino is more than enough to perform it. Besides, I found something of more important matter. You sensed it too, right? There was an abnormality in the air. The spirit flow of earth was disturbed. I went to check out the source but couldn't find a trace of it."

The woman had stopped being playful and turned to look at her. Golden orbs met with emerald ones. The woman then smiled and leaned on the window sill. "Huh. So it really was her?" she was amused. _To think that the Fate would give us such great blessing, I wonder what She was up to now. _

"So you _know_ something," Mavis probed on. This woman knew a lot of secrets even she had no access of, she would have known what was going on. The future Mavis saw was somehow foggy.

The Priestess of the Moon only looked outside in thought. She knew that a certain goddess was out there inside the kingdom. "Hey, do you want to hear a story?"

"What is this now?" Mavis sighed. _Are you changing the topic?_

She continued on without a care for her thoughts. "In the beginning, before the dawn of gods, there was only chaos. . ."

"Are you telling me the Tale of Dawn? I know that already, even children know that. There was Chaos and darkness, nothing else. But then out of Chaos, Order was born. The darkness was empty so Order decided to form other beings. First, he created the primordial gods and goddesses; they would be his fellows who would help him with creation. And from them, they created Celestial Spirits who in turn created worlds, and from those worlds, us humans were finally born" Mavis finished for her.

" . . . Well that was the simplified version of the humans, I guess. But you're right on the most part except it wasn't Order that created the other gods. He's the so-called "King" but he's not the one who started the creation, it was the Great Flow" the Priestess of the moon told her.

Mavis frowned. "The Great Flow is the system of the universe. It reacts on the wills of the gods. The Order willed it so the gods were born."

"Tut tut. That's correct in a way, but even gods and goddesses have certain jurisdiction on which they could control. You can say that the Great Flow have a will of its own. The Order was just there to command the others."

"So, you mean the Celestials were born just because the Great Flow willed it? Why?"

The priestess looked at her with bright golden eyes. "Because the Darkness was lonely," she told her a matter of factly.

"Hah?" Mavis looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding me? You're saying _darkness_ willed the creation of others?"

"It's true. Well, I guess it's a surprise since men had always associated darkness with destruction" she shrugged at it. "Darkness always swallows up everything, so you can say that you have a point. But even Darkness had another side."

"Is it the Light?" Mavis guessed.

The priestess smiled. "Correct! Gods and goddesses are perfect beings. They both have sides that were opposite of each other for balance. As there was Order in Chaos, there was Light in Darkness" she explained, opening her arms wide.

"So where is this conversation going?"

The Priestess smiled widely. "The Order was made King of Heaven because he made the rules of Heaven in accordance to the will of the Great Flow. He's the leader that everyone should follow. However he had a rival in power as they were both beings born before the Dawn. If the King had jurisdiction over the Celestials, the other one had the power to change the Will of the Great Flow!"

The Priestess of the Stars frowned. She felt the conversation was turning to somewhere dangerous. "So you're saying the Darkness was stronger than the King himself?" _Having control over the Great Flow was the same as having control over the universe. To say that there was someone stronger than the King of Heaven was blasphemous._

She shrugged again. "Who knows? It's not like the King can't command the Great Flow. He too could affect the Great Flow with his will. I guess they have about equal power? They never really had a fight to know who was stronger."

"Darkness . . . never _fought_ against Order?" somehow, Mavis found that hard to believe. Darkness and Chaos always intertwined with each other.

She smiled. "Why they never fought, you ask? It's because the other one was locked and hidden away by the King to maintain Order. To keep Darkness at bay, he drew out the Light to guard it. To do that, she had to lock herself up in her own Darkness, unable to be free and escape from herself. Isn't that unfair?"

Mavis took a step back. "Watch your words. You're starting to sound blasphemous."

"Oh its fine, it's not like I was blaming the King or something. Heaven struck me if that's what I meant. I'm a High Priestess after all. I just found the story of that Celestial pitiful," she told her nonchalantly. "Compared to the other gods, the Light was a peculiar Celestial because the nature of Light and Darkness just clashes at each other. Their very _wills_ were different. So the Light was like a separate persona of Darkness, and she continues to keep it at bay."

"Alright, I'll like to read the text you got this tale from" Mavis told her, she had never found that passage in all the books she had ever read in her life. Not even the great library had that kind of knowledge.

"You can't. This part of the story was not known even by some celestials so it's no wonder that you will not find it in scriptures of men" she told her.

_She doesn't look like she just made it up. _Mavis had taken her words cautiously. "Then where did you get this information from? You said that not even celestials should know of it. Why did you even tell me this story?"

The woman smiled slyly as she put a finger on her lips. "It's a secret~ I just told it to you out of boredom. I just remembered that tale since something interesting came up."

"Wicked as always, I see. You always seemed to know things you shouldn't know."

She laughed. "I guess. _I _shouldn't have known about that. But I have my own way of doing things~"

Mavis hated this side of hers, always hiding her intentions with that twisted smile. She never knew what she was thinking or planning to do. She was one of the people she couldn't read. "Your title fits you. Just like the moon, you would change phases, hiding a part of yourself in darkness."

"I'll take that as a compliment. My role is to work behind the shadows after all. You're the one who has to face the public and work under the light, Priestess of the Stars, Mavis Vermillion" she continued to smile at Mavis.

Her emerald eyes stared with cold indifference at the young woman with long black wavy hair and golden eyes. "It maybe is. But I do hope that you won't step out of your boundaries, Priestess of the Moon, Asha Mordane."

. - . - .

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter!

_New characters appeared! The two high-priestess, Mavis Vermillion and Asha Mordane, what would be their roles in this story? Romeo was catching the Fimorians with the other villagers! Wendy began her adventure together with her partner Carla. What future awaits all of them!?_

Next chapter is Natsu's side.

I want your reviews! lol. Just kidding. Feel free to do as you like.

Have a good day!


	14. 14th Wish: Finding Hope

Hello everyone!

Here's the latest chapter!

Thanks for all those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fourteenth Wish:  
Finding Hope**

* * *

"Luuuusssssssshhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Natsu and Happy were searching for the golden haired genie. Happy was shouting at the top of his lungs while he kept an eye out for her _or _the creep who was pursuing her. However, some thoughts still bothered him.

A sweat ran down his cheek. _Those three were really weird. _Ever since he met Lucy, he kept on meeting weirdos.

"_Don't worry about the one you're searching, they'll come back to you in due time."_

_What did she meant by that? Did she mean Lucy? Or just Happy? If it comes to searching, does she mean "the child" we are searching for? But she said "they'll come back" to me . . . that means it's something I lost. _

The problem was that Natsu couldn't really think of anything he lost, well there was Lucy and Happy who were not by his side earlier but he knew that they weren't really missing since he had a general idea where they were. Of course, he was still worried about Lucy, the golden-haired genie. Just the thought of leaving her on the creep's side just doesn't sit well with him.

"Argh! What am I thinking!?" Natsu pulled his hair in frustration. For some reason, the conversation he just had was etched in his mind. Maybe it was just because it was too strange that it kept bothering him. _She said "they" that means there are many, but she also referred to it as "one". Does that mean I can group all of those into one? It just pertains to Lucy and Happy, my friends, right? This is confusing! Why am I even thinking this!?_

"Natsu, what are we going to do? Lusshiii is taken!" Happy cried out to him in tears.

"Don't worry, Happy. I'm sure she'll be fine. I doubt that creep will hurt her and besides, she said that the contract is unbreakable, right? He won't easily take her away from us" he smiled reassuringly at his partner. Though deep inside, he was cursing. _I'm such a fool to fall in his lie._

"Really?" his friend was still teary. He patted his head and grinned. "Yeah! If anything, I'll be sure to find her and help!"

They searched every street, but they still hadn't been able to find her which was quite worrying. So they went to look for other places on the port. That was when they saw people arguing. Happy stiffened at his shoulders.

"Hm? What's wrong, Happy?" Natsu looked at his friend who was staring with mouth wide open at a certain direction. He followed where he was looking at and found that he was staring at the source of the commotion.

In the midst of men was a young girl with long dark blue hair tied in twin tails. She was desperately trying to argue about something. Some men just laughed at her, while others looked troubled as they tried to explain something. The folks looked annoyed though.

"Uhh. . . Happy?" Natsu looked at his friend again who looked as if he was captivated by something. _Was there a big fish there? He didn't even looked that way even when we saw the big fish at the lake._

That was when he saw what he was really staring at. Beside the girl was a white female cat dressed wotj red shirt, a blue skirt, and a pink ribbon on her tail. She was holding on to the girl's ankle as the girl continued to yell about something.

"That's why I'm telling you! The Fimorians are poisonous!"

. * .

Wendy Marvell had reached the end of the road and arrived at the seashore. It had been a while since the last time she went to the beach. Although, this was not her intended destination, as she was planning to go to the Nuada River.

"Why are you following that girl's advice!?" Carla reacted negatively beside her. The white girl was mysterious and gave off a different vibe. She couldn't help but be suspicious. Carla doesn't like the unknown.

"It's alright. It's not like it will harm us in any way. If we found nothing, then just think of it as if we had taken a round trip!" Wendy said positively. It didn't seem to her that the girl had ill intentions.

Her partner sighed. "You're too carefree . . ."

Well, maybe it was indeed destiny that they went there. As they walk on the shore, she saw people who were readying to go for fishing.

"Man, you sure if we catch those giant fishes, the disease would be cured?"

"I heard it had cured a whole village after eating it. . ."

Wendy didn't pay much attention to it as she didn't know that they were talking about the Fimorians. After all, Fimorians weren't usually _giants_.

That was when she saw a boat that came back, and saw with her own eyes the giant fish that it was pulling.

The men looked in awe as they saw the scene. Her eyes widened in shock as they docked on the shore. People cheered. She was speechless.

_This . . . This is . . . a Fimorian!?_

She couldn't wrap her mind on how those fishes that were usually the size of one's arm could become five times bigger than men. Not to mention,_ why on earth are they catching them!?_

"Excuse me!" she immediately ran to the front as the people began to crowd around it.

"Hey! Don't push! Don't push! I'm sure we will be able to distribute some for you all!" a young boy with dark hair told the crowd. They left a respectful space around it.

As she got closer, her suspicion was confirmed. The genetics and physical appearance were indeed that of a Fimorian. Many spears were impaired into it. Her face paled.

"I can't believe it actually exists! The cure for this damned disease!" a man cried out.

"Well, now you see. My wife was a lot better after eating this fish!" the fisher man beside the boy exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah! And it's really delicious!" the young boy told them.

Wendy was startled to hear that. "Are you crazy!?"

Everyone's attention turned to her.

"Ah! . . . umm . . . ano . . ." upon having everyone's gaze on her, she suddenly felt very nervous. She wasn't used to being paid attention to. Then she felt a small paw on her ankle, Carla gave her a reassuring look.

She stared at her friend's eyes and nodded. Her support was filling her with courage. She turned back to the boy. "That fish is poisonous! How can you say that it's delicious!?"

The people looked at her in surprise. The boy was startled at her.

"Ha? What do you mean poisonous? The people at the village ate some of it and they healed!" he said to her defensively.

"Healed? Are you sure it's _that _fish that healed your people? Fimorians are dangerous! Especially that deformed looking one!" she insisted. _Besides, how can a single fish cure people!? If such a thing exist, then there wouldn't be any need for doctors!_

"Well excuse me, miss. But we are sure that it's this fish that we ate. The lower half was the same" a young man behind the boy said.

Someone snickered and laughed. "Oh come on, guys! She's just a little girl, what can she possibly know?"

She felt insulted. "Of course, I know! I'm a doctor!" she yelled at them. At that, people laughed. Who would believe that such a young kid would be a doctor? She looked like twelve or thirteen.

"Alright, miss doctor. I know you want to play medic and all but you got to leave this stuff to adults, okay?"

"I'm not playing doctor!" she yelled at them but then they no longer listened to her. The men had gathered their axes and chopped the fish to pieces and carry it away. "Stop! Don't touch them without protection! If their blood seeped in to your body, it will be dangerous!"

"Yeah yeah, right! We'll be on our way!" the rude boy dismissed her as he followed after those people.

"But I'm telling you! They're poisonous!"

But those people carried the fish away, not even turning back on her.

"You would at least need _magic _to take out all the poison from them!"

She heard them snickered and laughed. "See, I told you. She's really just a kid. To claim about _magic? _Hah_!_"

"Fimorians are popular from the west! Do you even know how to purify it!? The toxins flow from its blood and into the organs! Carelessly piercing their bodies make the poison spread even more! That's why I'm telling you! The Fimorians are poisonous!""

She saw other people shrugged as they started to turn away from her.

She was already in tears as she was left unheard. No one was listening to her. Tears began to fall from her eyes. _No, I need to stay strong and tell them . . ._ she thought desperately. But no one would listen to her. _How can I help them!?_

_At this rate, people will be in more danger, someone has to die before they listen, _she thought. It was a hopeless situation.

"Oi! What's this entire ruckus about?"

Or not, in that moment someone called out behind her.

"Huh?" she turned to the source of that voice. A young man with pink hair and sharp eyes walked through the crowd and went beside her. He placed a hand on her head and grinned.

"You're not bullying this girl are you?"

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter.

_Wendy and Natsu finally met! What awaits these two?_

Shorter chapter than usual. Actually, this was the original and supposed length of the chapters. Haha.


	15. 15th Wish: To Hear and Speak of Truth

Hello everyone!

Here comes the chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed and liked (favorite&amp;follow) this story. :D

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I've made a pole to see which one of my stories you would like to be prioritize in updates! Check it out on my profile.**

**Special note to Nora:** Thank you! Yes, the story was quite similar with Aladdin isn't it? I realize that as I write this. I thought of incorporating fairy tale figures here, fairy godmother, prince charming, and princess in distress. It will be like a fairy tale . . . except with a twist. xD

Then, Enjoy!

* * *

**Fifteenth Wish:  
To Hear and Speak Truth**

* * *

"You're not bullying this girl are you?"

A young man with pink hair and sharp eyes placed a hand on her head and grinned.

"Ah. . ." her eyes widened at the sight of him, surprised at the sudden gesture.

"Who are you?"

"How dare you accuse us?"

The crowd turned back to them to see the new arrival. He looked at them confidently. "Well, I thought you were, after seeing her in tears and all. . ."

Suddenly, Wendy felt very embarrassed. _Ugh. I'm crying again. At this rate, I'm going to be labeled as a crybaby!_ She looked at him determinedly. "I'm not cr –"

"Hah. That girl is just spouting nonsense to gain attention" one of the guys told him, a muscular and tall man.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to her. "Oh really? What nonsense are you talking about?"

"I-It isn't nonsense! I'm telling everyone that they shouldn't eat the Fimorians because they're poisonous!"

"I told you! Everyone saw that eating those giant fishes had healed everyone in the village!"

Natsu blinked, sweating a bit. _Oh boy, are they talking about the same fish Seaweed warned us off?_

He looked down deep in thought, touching his chin. "Giant healing fishes, you say? Hmm . . . Could you be talking about the Noden's fish I gave to that boy named Romeo?" he looked at them curiously, as if he was just making a simple and innocent inquiry.

Truth be told, he _never _gave Romeo that so-called "Noden's fish". It was _stolen_ from him. But he didn't dare say that out loud. From what he observed from their previous encounters, Romeo was someone everybody liked and respected. He was the 'good boy' with great reputation. And rightly so, his conversations with him proved that he was a righteous man.

No one would believe him if he suddenly said that he was stealing. Instead, it would backfire on him. After all, he was also the son of the captain. Who would believe his words against such a person? Not to mention, _he_, Natsu Dragneel, was the true and well-known thief.

No one would believe him. A lowly street rat like him had no voice in this society. A cruel world, isn't it?

Well, even if he could make them believe his words, he still wouldn't want to do it. Romeo was a good guy, and he wouldn't want to ruin his image by saying that he became a thief just like him. That one act of stealing which he did out of desperation could ruin him. It's not even for his self, but for the people. He doesn't deserve that.

People frowned. "_You _gave him the fish? From what I remembered, he said he fished it in the Noden's river?" the cocky man they were talking with earlier said in doubt.

He smiled, his usual poker smile he always used when dealing with people. He had almost forgotten how to use it ever since the genie came to his life.

"Yeah. Did you seriously think that a little kid can handle such a big fish? As you see, I'm a merchant. I specialize in goods that are rare and such. I got lucky to get my hands on such a legendary fish. Unfortunately, I've met with some bandits who tried to steal and kill me. That kid saved me. After hearing his story, I was touched so I gave him that fish as thanks. He said he'll use it for the sick. I told the kid to not tell anyone about it though, in case those bandits wanted to come back for my life."

Lie after lie after lie. He just hoped these people were stupid enough to believe him. He didn't look like a merchant at all!

A woman raised her eyebrow. "A merchant? Then why are you telling this story to us now if you didn't want it known?"

_Oops._

"Ahh. . . well, I heard the bandits had been taken care of so there's nothing to worry about" he quickly made up.

She still looked at him doubtfully. Women had that keen intuition at judging the standing of a person. "Why are you shabbily dressed then?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. Showing confidence was one of the keys of deception. "Cause it's my style? I'd rather blend with the crowd in this 'shabby clothes' than wear robes of gold to stand out and be targeted by more thieves. I learned that with the bandits."

"I . . . see. . ." the woman nodded reluctantly, thinking that what he said made sense.

Natsu could pat his back on how well he's good at patching up his lies.

"Well, just as good. I actually came here to meet with Romeo, where is he?" he asked, smoothly changing the subject before someone question him again.

"Oh, he went with those fisher folks who were grilling those fish you gave him," someone from the crowd told him, now with the friendly tone of an acquaintance compared to their initial apprehensiveness earlier.

He frowned. "_Those?_ I only gave him one, and it's only the half of it," he told them.

The woman laughed. "Oh, he meant the species. They were fishing and caught many more of those healing fishes." She tried to sound friendly as to make up with her questioning attitude earlier. There was nothing bad with getting a trader as a friend, after all.

He looked at them, acting confused. "_More_ miracle fishes? Wait . . . how can . . ." his eyes widened in a worried expression as he thought of something. "Oh no . . ."

Upon seeing his expression, the people became worried and tensed.

"Oh no. . . no . . . that can't be . . . my fear came true . . ." he made a dramatic expression as he look down and combed his head with his hand in nervousness.

"What? What is it?" the woman asked anxiously. She knew something bad had happened.

"Well, there was a reason for my visit. . ." he started, as if hesitant. "I . . . I actually heard that there are fake products being spread about. Unlike the miracle fish, these fake products are extremely hazardous. I came here to check if the fish that I had was authentic. Because if it's not . . ." he gulped.

"What? What will happen?" people fretfully asked.

"_Whoever eats them will die . . . right?"_

People looked at the source of the voice. It was the girl they were laughing at earlier. She looked at them seriously. Thanks to the random stranger, she finally got them to listen to her.

"Fimorian's blood. . . It's a popular poison in the west. It has many uses. Its fresh raw blood turns acidic when exposed in air; slowly the victim's skin will corrode up to his flesh and bones if not treated immediately. When heated, it will turn into a deadly poison that could paralyze the body when consumed. Not only will the victim won't be able to move as the poison spreads, the lungs and heart muscles will begin to malfunction. Not to mention, the bacteria and viruses from the waste of their habitat would infect the victim's body. With the immune system paralyzed by the blood effect, the person won't be able to fight back the infection and his organs and muscles will begin to swell and his slightest injuries will begin to rot."

The people's face darkened as they listened to her talk in detail about the Fimorian's poison.

Natsu nodded as if he knew the explanation the girl was giving. He knew nothing of the fish aside from the fact it was bad. He couldn't even remember the name properly, not like he bothered remembering anyone's names anyway. The girl took the bait when he paused for dramatic effect. He had expected and gambled that the girl, who seemed very eager to tell them, would take over and talked in his place when given the chance. Well, if not, he could just make something up. But there was a chance that the girl would interrupt and say he was wrong which would make him doubtful to their eyes.

"This will cause the victims to die in pain without being able to move or even breathe. . . "

The girl finished her explanation, relieved that she was able to finally explain it to them. The people stared at each other anxiously.

"Oh no . . . if that is true . . ."

"Now that you mention it, I did think that those fishes were weird. I mean, they were smoking and making this strange sizzling sound . . ."

"Their greenish colors already gave me shivers. . . that's why I didn't touch them . . ."

_What are they still doing? Shouldn't they be running after those fisher guys already!? _Natsu watched them as they anxiously exchanged words with each other. He felt very annoyed at how slow these guys were. Unable to take it anymore, he yelled at them. Someone had to drive the nail in these idiots.

"Come on! Did you really believe that such a miracle fish could appear in a dozen at once!? That healing fish can only appear _once_ every century!" he made that up. It's a legend so no one would tell on him for that. "What those people caught were most likely the fake fish being sold and the poisonous fish this child is talking about!"

They turned to the pink haired _merchant_ and the blue haired child, sweating. The urgency of the situation finally sunk in to them.

"He's right!"

"Oh no! We should hurry and warn them!"

And with that the crowd finally moved and chased after the people who planned to cook the Fimorians.

Natsu stared at the people. "Sheesh, finally they moved" they sounded like a bunch of mobs to him. He turned and noticed the girl was still there, looking at him. "Hm? Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be chasing after them too? They still need a medic after all."

The girl looked at him nervously. "Uh . . . umm . . . ano . . . T-Thank you . . . for . . . that . . . If it weren't for mister . . . they wouldn't listen to me . . ." she bowed to him.

He was surprised that she bothered to thank him. It's not like he did much. "Ah, it's okay. I'm just passing by anyway . . ." he told her.

She looked up at him. "Umm . . . I'm Wendy. . . What's your name, mister merchant?"

"Eh? Ah, I'm Natsu" he grinned at her, though anxious inside. He's not comfortable with giving his name. Still, it was too late to think of a new one. Besides, Romeo already knew his name so it would be bad if it was inconsistent.

She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Natsu-san."

He smiled back. _Crap . . ._

At this rate, he had to keep up the façade until he had the chance to leave this place or didn't run to anyone he knew. Guards would recognize him in an instant and blew things up . . .

Now he was kind of regretful that he dug himself into trouble. He jumped in without thinking and made things up as he goes. Luckily, he was skilled enough to fool them. Now everyone _believed _that he really was a merchant.

He only said those words because no matter how much a person was stating the truth, if he doesn't seem to fit their standards, no one would believe him. People only believed what they wanted to believe. They don't really care for truth, they just go for what _seemed_ right to them and what would fit their norms and believes. That was why he'll play by their rules and make them do what he wanted.

Well, that was just the kind of person he was after all. He couldn't help but think that _she_ rubbed off to him somehow. The genie messed up his ways a bit which caused him to be in this situation, but he was the sneaky and heartless man who would just do as he pleases. He'll steal, he'll rob, and send anyone who dared come his way flying. Fooling people was the least of the bad things you'll learn in the dark world of the streets. If you don't wear a mask to protect yourself, you'll be busted and die.

Unlike the honest and bright girl the genie was, this deceitful and selfish man was just who he was.

Natsu was a man of lies.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_Natsu was finally getting closer to solving the whole issue of the plague! With Wendy as an ally, how will they end the disease?_

.

**Author's comment**: I find the title quite ironic this time since it's about "speaking and hearing truth", however all Natsu did in this chapter was _lie_. If you hadn't notice, chapter titles were the desires or wishes of at least one POV character (mainly Natsu or Lucy). Could it be . . . even though he believed he was a liar and a selfish man, he actually wanted to . . .

Haha, I'll leave character analysis to you readers. I'll love to see what you think of the characters here. Though, I'll leave this obvious point about Natsu:

_Natsu believes himself to be a man with a dark heart and life, that was why he was so in-love with the light. For him, that was Lisanna.  
_

PS: Haha, sorry there is no Lucy in this chapter. Maybe she'll appear later? :P


	16. 16th Wish: An Advice

Hello everyone!

Thank you for waiting! I really love that you love this story. Really, it always put me in cloud 9 whenever I see that you are loving my stories! Ah! So happy.

I'm surprised though, I thought this story would lead the priority poll I put in my profile, given that this is the most followed story among the three. I thought for sure this will be the one in the lead. Oh well, that's how it goes.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sixteenth Wish:  
An Advice**

* * *

"What do you mean?"

Romeo's face darkened as he listened to the people who came rushing to their village.

"What we are saying is that you should throw away the fishes you caught! They're poisonous!" the woman warned him frantically.

"But, I'm sure they are the same-"

"Would you doubt the merchant who gave the fish to you?"

At that, Romeo frowned. "Merchant? What are you talking about?" He didn't know any merchant, much less someone who could give him such miracle fishes. Besides, he hadn't exactly _received _it from someone, so it was no surprise that he was confused.

"Yo, Romeo!"

Natsu called out to him with his cheeky grin. He came before Romeo blew away his lie and have things to get out of hand.

"N-Natsu bro!" Romeo looked at him in surprise. He thought that he left already. He went running back to his house earlier to tell him the good news that the fish worked. But Natsu was nowhere to be seen, nor was his cat. So he thought that he already left the village without saying good bye.

Natsu was smiling at him, but somehow, he felt that it wasn't a genuine smile. It was a smile with intent. Romeo instinctively back away.

"Yo, buddy! Where are you going?" Natsu immediately caught him in his arms and gave him a noogie. He tried to get out of his grip to no avail.

"Mr. Merchant, what should we do? We've warned the others off but some are just stubborn and still wanted to eat it!" one of the villagers yelled out.

Romeo was too confused at the situation. He looked at Natsu with a raised eyebrow. "Merchant? Since when . . ."

He stopped midway with the look Natsu was giving him. It was a menacing smile. Sweat formed behind his back.

"Umm. . . mister merchant? Is it true that it was you who gave Romeo-san the miracle fish?" a child asked innocently.

"Ah yes" Natsu smiled pleasantly at her. He glanced back at Romeo and gave him a look. "_Right?"_

Romeo didn't need to be a mind reader to know what the look meant. "Ah. . . y-yes . . . I got the fish from him. . ." he confirmed, smiling awkwardly.

The girl gasped. "So what the merchant said is true? Papa doesn't want to believe him!"

Romeo was taken aback and looked unsurely at the so-called _merchant _holding him. Natsu couldn't help but feel a bit awful (even though he didn't do anything wrong this time) at the helpless expression he was being given. _It's like taking a candy from a puppy._ . . _wait, that couldn't be the right saying. Oh well, whatever._

He gave him a nod. "Romeo, there's a much better way than eating this obviously fishy-looking fishes. . ." he told him.

"Ah. . ." Romeo paled as the news came from Natsu himself. _What do I do? If even Natsu says it. . . then . . . I put everyone's lives in danger!_

And just at that moment of realization, they all heard a horrible scream.

"What!?"

"Could it be. . .?" a woman gasped, worried.

"So the fishes are really poisonous!?"

Wendy moved right away running to the direction of the sound. _No . . ._

Because they came on time, they were able to warn them off just before they cook it. Even fools, after receiving such a warning, would hesitate at eating something that was said to be poisonous, right? If that was the case. . .

She stopped at her tracks, seeing a man sprawled on the ground. Some came to help him and check him up while others back away. "This. . ." Wendy paled.

The man's shoulder and arms looked horrible. His skin was the sick shade of green and purple. Black spots covered the man's whole arm, as if his flesh was beginning to rot.

_Fimorian poison. . ._ Wendy knew just from looking at the symptoms.

A woman recognized her as the girl who claimed to be a doctor at the port earlier. "Ah, little miss! Help him, he suddenly screamed and fainted . . . I swear he didn't eat the fish!" she cried out to her hysterically.

"Don't worry, ma'am. It's a good thing we had prevent you from eating the fimorians, but you should know that the poison ran on their bloods. He must be one of those people who carried the fish and got its blood drip on him. . ." she explained calmly as she checked over the man's body. "Help me carry him to a bed. We need to treat him immediately. Call the others, the ones who came with him, they need treatment too. Make sure they washed off the blood from their bodies."

The people around her nodded and listened to her every instruction. She began to prepare the herbs to make an antidote and counter the poisoning. With the recipes from the book her master gave her, she managed to pull it off.

"How are they?"

Natsu came to check on them, Romeo was right behind his back.

She looked at Natsu happily, "Ah! Natsu-san! They're doing much better" she told him beaming at how she managed to make her antidote effective. But then her face fell. "But. . ."

Natsu frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

She looked at him worriedly. "I only countered the poison to stop it from spreading and harming the body any further. But the damaged done will be hard to treat, and their immune system is low. They still need time to recover. They're very fragile to the diseases around them. They need lots of other medicines. . ." she told him sadly.

Everyone knew that it would be hard to get medicine since a lot of doctors ran away already with all their materials and equipments. She could make some, but her alone would not be enough for this many people. She's just one person, and a child at that.

Romeo looked around the sick people who became victims of Fimorian's poison. _I did this . . ._ he couldn't help but think that. _I'm the one who told them they're miracles . . ._ "I . . . I almost feed them t-_that _. . . even Wakaba san and the others were poisoned because of me. . ." he said regretfully. His head hang low, ashamed to show his face. He clenched his fist, shaking.

"I-I'm sorry. . . I've put everyone in danger . . . I-I'm really sorry . . ." he knew no amount of apology would make up for what he had done. Slowly, tears filled his eyes. "I don't know what to do . . . Natsu-san. . ."

Natsu looked at him. He was just a young boy, yet he was already being responsible of his self and the other people around him.

"A-Ah, don't worry. No one's at fault . . . you shouldn't blame yourself. . ." Wendy tried to console him.

Romeo still remained standing there. She couldn't see because of his hair that was in the way but there were already tears in his eyes, guilt and pressure over taking his heart.

Natsu sighed.

"Idiot!"

He smacked Romeo's head. Wendy stared in shock.

He held his aching head. "N-Natsu-san. . ."

Natsu crossed his arms. "It's really stupid to think that a miracle food can just heal a person's illness. . . Geez, I can't believe you really thought that fishy looking fish is really gonna help you. . ." he reprimanded.

Romeo looked down in shame.

"_But_ if you think you're to blame, then that is even stupider. Really, if you ask me, I think it's those guys with you who should be responsible."

"What!?"

"N-Natsu-san! It's wrong to blame people!" Wendy told him.

Romeo flinched at hearing that. "But I'm the one who told them –"

"So what?" Natsu huffed. "This girl over there also told them that they're not edible but they didn't believe her. Geez, they're _adults_. They should know what they're doing. Just because you thought that those fish could heal them doesn't mean that they should follow blindly. People are capable of their own decisions. . ."

"But still-"

"The fact they didn't believe Wendy means that they have reason to believe so."

"Yeah! And I made it worse when I said they're Noden's fish!"

He smacked him in the head again. "Yeah, and here's your punishment for your own stupidity. Look, no matter how ridiculous it sounds, those people chose to believe on a miracle fish because they think that's their only hope. If you're blaming yourself for believing on a hope, then these people are also as much to blame for believing in it too."

Wendy and Romeo looked at him.

"If you want to blame yourself, then blame these people too. Sheesh, you're only a kid but you are already trying to take responsibility on your actions. Adults should look up to you." He told him.

Then one of the helpers called out to Wendy. "Little miss! We need your help!"

"Ah! Coming!" Wendy said goodbye to them and went back to her patients.

Natsu put his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Romeo. You know why I hit you?"

Romeo touched his aching head again, ". . . To punish me for being stupid."

"Good. Though there's another reason. You seemed to be the type who'll beat yourself up for making a mistake so here's my advice. '_Don't beat yourself up over it.'_" He knew that simply saying empty words such as 'don't blame yourself' and 'it's not your fault' had no effect on this kind of people. They would continue to blame their selves for the rest of their life.

"Huh?"

"You're still young. Of course you'll make mistakes. It's good that you're taking responsibility for it but if you dwell on regret too much, you'll miss half of life. When you make a mistake, just pat your back and say you can do better next time. . ."

Romeo stared at him. "Natsu-san . . . you talk like an old man . . ."

"You little-! I'm giving you advice and that's what you're going to say!?"

He knuckled his head, Romeo still laughed.

"Well, if you want to do something, then come with me" he told him after letting the boy go.

"Why? Where are we going?" Romeo raised an eyebrow.

Natsu smirked as he turned to the door, a glint of determination in his eyes.

"It's time to put an end on this."

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

"_You know, Natsu. If you blame yourself too much, you'll miss half of your life."_

"_But . . . if I didn't . . ."_

"_It's okay. Everything is meant to be. After rain comes sunshine and rainbows. . . So, lift your head and look up. No matter how many storms come, don't let the fire in you die. . . That's the only thing I'll ask."_

_**~A memory long forgotten~**_

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_Maybe you'll see Lucy's side next chapter? _(^-^;)


	17. 17th Wish: A Request

Hello everyone!

Yay! I got many reviews today so I decided to upload for this week, instead of monthly. And I'm surprised, to think that I've got so many to follow this story already. It makes me so happy! Not to mention, all your reviews on this is very wonderful!

So here's your lovely update, fellow readers! This story is leading the pole right now along with A Fairy Tale, after all. So yeah, thank you for the support!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Seventeenth Wish:  
A Request**

* * *

"Loki? Umm. . . I think it's time for me to go back. . ." Lucy told him.

"To the Heaven's Realm?" the Celestial of Mischief perked up at that.

She huffed at him. "Of course not! I mean to _Natsu_! Geez . . ." _Why is he so persistent!?_

He deflated, though he had already expected it. "Okay, okay. I get it . . . just . . . just wait for a little bit longer. . ."

Confused, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh? Why?"

He hesitated. "I . . . I just want a _talk_ with him."

"What!? NO! You're just going to _threaten_ him!"

He sighed. He knew she wouldn't like the answer. "Just do as I tell you! I'm just going to _warn_ him!"

She stood in his way. Being way up in the air, the wind blew harshly making an ominous sound. She looked at him seriously. "Loki, I know you. I know how you _warn_ people. . . So I'm going to warn you now," she glared at him, her eyes glowing and turning to the color of amber. "Touch him . . . _hurt _him . . . and _I _will make sure that you'll regret it."

The wind gathered around her, making her beautiful golden hair dance in the air. He gulped.

Lucy, who was usually surrounded by amiable and harmless aura, was now radiating with a very powerful energy. The flow of spirit around her gathered and surrounded her. The energy was being absorbed to her aura.

One would usually forget due to her naïve and innocent nature, but Lucy was among the first goddesses to be born. And now, he was forcefully reminded how powerful she could be if she truly wanted.

"G-Geez, Lucy . . .Do you take me for a fool? I won't do anything to _harm_ him. I really just wanted to have a talk, I swear!" he said, forcing a smile. However, his back was filled with sweat.

At that reassurance, her dangerous aura disappeared, dissipating as if it was never there in the first place. _Was she even doing that consciously?_

". . . Really?" she was still suspicious.

"Yes . . . _Really_" he told her. Now she looked like a child again, pure . . . innocent . . . _naïve._ He was beginning to wonder if what he saw earlier was just an illusion he made up. Such a sweet and amiable girl like her would never hurt a fly (_literally_).

He took out a jade bracelet and gave it to her. "You can send a message through there and call me if you're in trouble" he told her.

She raised an eyebrow at it. "And why will I need this?"

"Just take it! And let me warn you, if you ever saw the _Fates,_ turn and run away from them, okay? Close your ears and eyes, and call for me _immediately._"

She was now confused. "The Fates? Why should I run away from them? Besides, they won't show up to the gods unless they are called." _That was the order the King had made._

"Just do as I say and be a good celestial, wait for us at the city's library . . ." he told her.

She thought about it, a finger on her lower lip as she looked up. "Hmmm . . . okay. _But_ I've got a favor to ask you" she told him, smiling cheekily.

He frowned. S_ince when did you ask for conditions?_ He looked at her suspiciously, "What? What is it? If it's about your memories or –"

"No, no, no. It's not about that. Don't worry, since it's of benefit for you too. . ." she told him, explaining. "Okay. If you're still doubtful, you got the right to refuse if it's too bothersome . . . _but_ I know you'll accept it" she said, smiling.

He still looked at her suspiciously. "Alright, what is it?"

She turned away from him. "I'll tell you when Natsu's here! Hurry up with your talk, okay?"

With that, she jumped off and flew to the direction of the library.

"Oi! Wait!" he called out to her, but it was too late. She was already gone.

He sighed. _She got me this time . . . _ he thought frustratingly.

. . .

"This . . . was your request?"

The bald carpenter asked at the two boys, carrying the wood planks. They were at the forest lake.

"Yup! Thanks for the help, old man. I don't think I'm good with building stuff. . ."

Natsu smiled pleasantly. Romeo sweat-dropped.

"I'm not old, you brat! I'm just thirty-five! Anyway, building something like this is easy. . ." he told him, rolling up his sleeve. He might not have hair on his scalp, but there were plenty of that brown hair for his beard, making a bushy one.

The little boy leaned at him. "Ne. . . Natsu-bro, why are we building a shrine here?" he whispered.

Natsu smiled at him. "Don't you know, Romeo? They say that a very _good_ and _wonderful_ deity lives here in the forest lake. A mysterious lady told me that building a shrine here will ward off bad luck. What do you know, maybe _she_ will help with the sickness for those who _made_ the shrine for her."

Romeo wondered why he kept staring at the lake as he speak, especially the last sentence with heavy stressing of words. It was like he was referring to someone and making himself overheard.

"Oh, _the_ mysterious lady? Could you be referring to the lady that Wendy girl talked about?" the carpenter interjected between the two of them.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Uh. . . maybe?"

He highly doubted that since the lady he talked about was just right at the lake in front of them, and he was the _only_ one who could see her.

"So you met her too?" he was amazed at that, nodding in approval.

Whatever he was talking about, Natsu doesn't care. "Yeah, right. Oh! Can you add something too? Ah, make an epitaph – ah! I mean, a label. . ." he said, changing the last words as he glared at the lake.

"Oh? Of the deity here? It's been said that a named shrine makes a spirit more powerful. "

"Yeah, write Seawe – ah! I-I mean, write. . . what's the name again? Hydra? Oh! Hydrea! I mean, write Hydrea!"

The two people raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?" he looked like he had another name in mind.

The young man sweated, glancing at the lake. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure . . . just . . . put 'Hydrea' over there. . ."

The way he talked, one would think that someone was threatening him behind his back. He was acting odd, but the two people just shrugged it off.

Of course, there was _really_ someone threatening his back, and right now, she was glaring daggers at him.

"How could you forget my name so easily!? Lucy had been calling my name all the time you were here!" she was angry at the fact that she had to remind him herself, worse off, he _dared_ mistake her name to that of a monster. _Such an insult!_

Natsu just crossed his arms stubbornly and looked away. _What can I do? I got too used calling you Seaweed. . ._ of course he wouldn't dare say that out loud. Not only would the two people in front of him think he's crazy, but the _deity_ in the lake might suddenly grab and drag him down to the depths of the water.

"Hah. . . you are too cheeky for a human. Your conceitedness will be your doom one day. . ." the deity said, annoyed. "Ah. . . but no matter, you should be glad that my shrine is being built right now. I'm quite in the good mood. . . Otherwise, I would have drowned you in my home already."

Well, considering that it was _her _who was asking for a shrine to be built in the first place, he could hardly be grateful at all.

Not that he could retaliate at her anyway. They would think he was crazy if he did. But what made his situation worse was that this spirit kept on _talking_ ever since he arrived here. He was trying his best to ignore it, but that was just hard. _This mission of building a shrine is just way too troublesome!_

"Ah-ah-ah!" she said, waving a finger at him. "Don't even think about running away and leave the work to this poor guy. In the first place, it should be _you_ doing it. Be glad that I let you off the hook since your handwork will be too shabby for my tastes."

See what he meant when he said it's too troublesome? She kept _nagging_ him to talk back. He was on the verge of collapsing. He was about to retaliate at her when a thought came to his mind.

_Wait. . . you . . .can read my mind?_

Hydrea smiled. "_Bingo! _We are water beings after all. The water has the power to reflect everything, even a person's mind. Of course, we are natural mind readers. How do you think the sirens and other naiads attract their prey to come to them?"

_You! If I knew earlier, I wouldn't go to all the trouble! _He thought angrily. He was torturing his self earlier for not being able to retaliate at all and letting her barrage him with her nagging.

She laughed hysterically. She was actually enjoying the passive Natsu who was keeping quiet at her teasing earlier. It was good while it lasted. _Well, I had a good laugh. . ._

"Be careful though, lad. If you let your emotions show too much, you might actually just blurt out those words. You're friends will think you're crazy. . ." she smiled knowingly.

Natsu was too annoyed. _Yeah, right. I can see you're enjoying gloating at me earlier!_

She laughed again.

"Well then, leaving that aside. I have a gift for your good friends. Deep in my lake, there are seaweeds of green and purple color. Take it and bring them to your doctors, they can heal your sick people. . ."

He raised an eyebrow at her. _And why are you giving that? _If he remembered correctly, they only agreed on cleansing the river and chasing away the fimorians. The sudden generosity of this Seaweed was rather surprising. Not to mention, she's letting them eat her kind.

She smiled. "Keep your insults to yourself, human. You're too suspicious of everyone. You need to trust others more, you know?"

_So why are _you_ giving that?_ Natsu remained stubborn.

She shrugged. "Well, as you said, I'm a very _good_ and _wonderful_ deity that lives here in the lake. Although you're obviously being sarcastic, you better take my generosity while it's still granted. . . Besides, I don't want to see that girl cry for seeing death."

_So it's for Lucy. . . _At that, Natsu nodded. It's for the good of everyone anyway.

Besides, that will surely make the golden-haired genie happy.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_With the shrine and the herbs in line, will the plague that's bothering the kingdom finally end? _

Tata! Leave your reviews behind! :)


	18. 18th Wish: Don't Mess With Me!

Hello everyone!

Here comes the eighteenth chapter! Thanks for those who are following&amp;waiting and your wonderful reviews and favorites! I'm quite glad to see it's popularity on the readers.

**Special mention (For those who I can't PM):**

** TigerArrowgirl Thank you! That will be great since I can reply to you personally on PMs. **

Enjoy this chapter everyone!

* * *

**Eighteenth Wish:**  
**Don't Mess With Me!  
**

* * *

"This. . ."

Wendy stared in shock and wonder at the herbs that they had brought her. Natsu scratched his nose, still unsure about the medicine. "So, what do you think?"

"This is amazing! How did you get hands of such ingredients?" she exclaimed at him.

"Oh, I just found it on the way and thought you could use it. . ." he said.

She looked up at him, excited. "Of course! With this much, I can make enough medicine for everyone!"

He smiled. "That's good to hear. . . I look forward to the results" he told her as he left for the door to look for Happy.

Romeo looked from Natsu to Wendy. "Is it true? You can heal everyone?" he asked hopefully.

She stared at him sideways, a bead of sweat on her temple. "Uh, yeah. . ." she was still uncomfortable with the boy who blatantly ignored her words at the port. _Wait, he's the friend of Natsu-san. . . maybe he's fine?_

Not to mention, he seemed very worried about the villagers too.

". . ."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"U-uh, well I guess Natsu bro is really great . . . to find a medicine for the cure. . ." Romeo suddenly praised him when he couldn't think of a topic to talk about.

"Y-Yeah, but I'm surprised that he is giving such rare items away for free. . ." she answered back politely. Wendy wasn't the type to act cold on people, even when she doesn't like them.

But Romeo didn't miss that. He tilted his head to the side, surprised. "Rare? Those seaweeds are rare?"

She nodded. "Yeah, don't you know? These are called _Aquarius's Kelp_. It's really rare as these kinds of materials only forms in places at the depths of the water with high spiritual pressure. . . This has been named after the Goddess because it has the ability to cure almost any poisons and many diseases, just like the Holy Water her jar bear."

Honestly, she was quite surprised that he was giving away so much for free. "Mister is really rich, after all. . ." she said, sweat running on her temple. "A piece of this already cost a hundred thousand jewels. . ."

"WHAT!? A hundred thousand!?" he was very surprised to hear they carried so many precious herbs. He didn't even know. When they were about to leave the lake, Natsu suddenly doubled back, saying that he had forgotten something. When he returned, he was already carrying those purple seaweeds. Romeo had no idea that they were such precious items. . .

"That's very . . . generous of him. . ." Romeo said. It didn't occur to him that Natsu could be such a benevolent person. For some reason, he struck him more as a 'selfish' type of individual. He got the feeling that if he knew of this, he would horde at least half of it for himself.

_I've thought you wrong, bro. . . _He thought, not knowing that he was actually correct.

"With this much, we can save the whole village . . . and many others too" Wendy followed up with admiration, tears in her eyes.

What they don't know was that if Natsu heard of this, he would literally faint in regret. He just threw the _gold_ out of his hands. Fortunately, this information didn't reach his ears or else he would be forever tortured at the fact that he just missed his chance to be a rich millionaire!

"Happy! Where are you?"

Outside, the oblivious hero was calling out to his friend.

"Geez, where did he go?" he mumbled in irritation.

Though they went on a little side-way trip because of the medicine, they were still looking for the genie. He was planning to go as soon as this was done. He was surely hoping that the creep didn't do anything bad to her. He just couldn't trust that guy and really hated his guts!

"That's strange," Natsu scratched the back of his head. Usually, when he called, Happy would be right there. _ I wonder what's wrong . . ._

Little did he know, his friend was very busy doing something else. . .

The blue cat sneezed.

"Ugh. Gross! Put that away from me!" Carla looked away in disgust. The tomcat was just offering her some fish and sneezed on it.

"C-Come on, m-maybe we can go walk at the lake and g-go some fishing?" Happy was persistent.

Yes, the hero was ignorant that his partner was currently very love-struck and oblivious to the world. He was, at that moment, fighting an uphill battle against Wendy's other cat partner.

But he doesn't have the time to wonder about that. Luckily, or maybe _un_luckily, a familiar presence approached and alerted his senses. His not exactly the person he was looking for, but close enough.

He glared at his direction. "_You_. . ."

The creep smiled. His mane-like orange-hair glowed like copper underneath the sun. "Waiting for me?"

"You think!? Where is she!?" he yelled angrily at him.

Loki just shrugged nonchalantly. "Why should I tell you? You lost the deal. . ."

"Don't mess with me! You just tricked me and that's not our deal!" he yelled, annoyed. Although it was true that it was his fault for falling for it. But still, he made use of his "princess" which made him hate him even further. That was just cheap and dirty.

The creep just smiled tauntingly. "Oh? Which is not our deal?" he asked

"You said you'll only talk to her for _awhile_!" he pointed out at him.

At that, Loki smirked and laughed. "You fool. Don't you know that '_time'_ doesn't matter for us immortals? An hour, a day, a year . . . You could spent your whole lifetime waiting, but even a hundred years is just a blink of an eye for _us_. . ."

Natsu glared at him. He knew he couldn't trust him, but he returned the smirk. "Heh. For someone who thinks that a hundred years is a mere moment, you sure act impatient for a girl who was only gone for a _few_ days. . ."

Loki smiled. Pushing his sunglasses up, his eyes were hidden by the white glints of his glasses and the shadows of his bangs. "Well, it seems your luck's getting up to your head. . ."

A chill went down Natsu's spine. The air surrounding him turned cold and dark. _I . . . can't move!_

Loki looked down at him with dark cold merciless eyes. "I need to teach you a lesson or two. . ."

_Dang it! _For some reason, he couldn't move. It felt like he was being pushed down by the heavy weight of the sky, the air seemed to turn dense like he was submerged in the deep abyss of the sea of darkness. He couldn't breathe, his knees were giving in.

_This was his magic? _No, he knew that wasn't it. He wasn't doing anything but stand there. He simply stopped concealing his power. This paralyzing pressure was just from the immense power and density of his spiritual aura.

The difference in their strength was that of heaven and earth. There was no need for words. This was obvious. For this celestial, he was simply an ant he could stomp anytime if he wanted. He could be killed any moment now by him.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Loki walked slowly to him. With each step he got closer to him, danger crept ominously closer and closer to the mere mortal man.

Natsu's own body betrayed him, breaking into cold sweat. He was going to fall on his knees, sprawled to the ground at the mercy of the man who took away his. . .

_No!_

Gritting his teeth, he refused to fall. _I won't let you. . . I won't let you take her away!_

Now, his enemy was only a foot away, standing in front of him like a wall as tall as a mountain. Still shaking, he put his foot forward.

Loki stopped and stared at the man. "Ho. . . What's with those eyes?"

He was sweating, he was trembling. And honestly, it was taking all his strength to keep his self from falling. Yet, he doesn't falter. Panting, he stood resolutely in front of him in absolute defiance. His eyes were burning with determination.

"Don't . . . mess with me! I won't _let_ you take her . . . _never_!"

That shocked him. _How come you haven't fallen yet?_ Even a veteran warrior would have succumbed to his knees in fear and despair when he released his aura. _This man . . . is he really resisting because of her?_

The man was a mere mortal . . . yet he was persistently standing against a celestial like him.

_"Touch him . . . _hurt _him . . . and _I _will make sure that you'll regret it."_

He gritted his teeth in frustration. _Don't mess with me! __Why!? _

_Why him!?_

_He_ was the one who was supposed to be by her side. _He_ was the one who she relies on. _He _was the one who guided her. _He_ was the one who was protecting her! _He_ was the one who showed her the world.

. . . _So why?_

_. . . Why is it that it was _him_ who she was concerned about? Why was it _him_ who could evoke such anger from her? Someone so innocent and naive, she couldn't harm a fly or get angry even when she was hurt by someone.  
_

He clenched his fist. If it wasn't for Lucy and the golden contract, he would have gotten rid of him. If he knew it would have come to this, he wouldn't have been hesitant.

_It was all because of _that_ boy. . ._

If he had known, he wouldn't have let her go.

But seeing this man struggle . . . to fight even when he was near crawling to the ground . . . to still wield the determination in his eyes to break through any kind of obstacle, no matter how big. . .

. . . He was reminded of his past self.

He sighed. Even a god would waver at this kind of willpower.

As he cooled his head, he let go of him. He concealed his Celestial's aura again. At the sudden change, Natsu fell to the ground. "What the . . ."

Loki only pushed his glasses up and turned his back from him. "For now, I'll acknowledge your determination. . ."

Natsu looked up at him with confused eyes. "Are you serious?"

He smirked. "Well, truth be told, I've very much like to kill you right now. But I doubt Lucy will be happy to see her first contractor as a cold corpse. . . Still, I'll try to give a cent on this _will_ of yours. . ."

The man still looked at him doubtfully. "Why do you even kept on bothering us? From what I know, you just want to keep her for yourself!"

_That was because he doesn't know the whole situation._ "I won't deny that. . ." he told him. "But you really shouldn't push your luck with me. Do you want to see her or not?"

That shut him up. He looked at him with grudging acceptance.

_Well, at least he began to listen. . . _Loki smiled at that. "Before that though, let me warn you. . . It is true that it is a mere moment for someone like us, but . . ."

He looked down at him with dark cold eyes. "For Lucy, it is different. She is too pure and naïve. For her, this is a chance of a lifetime. She will cherish a mere moment like this as if it will last for eternity. That is why she will come across as naïve and very vulnerable to cunning humans like you. . ."

Natsu frowned. "Like hell I want to hear that from you. . ." It was like a pot calling a kettle black.

Loki looked at him seriously. "But you are catching my drift, are you not?"

". . ."

He looked at the sky, the sun reflecting in his glasses. "A mere moment like this . . . is very dangerous for her. I've tried to get this point across so many times, but she never listened. Anytime, she could be taken advantage of . . . or worse . . ."

There was no need to finish the sentence. For a powerful celestial like her to descent, there was no doubt that many with dark hearts would try to take her for themselves.

Natsu looked back at him with all seriousness. "I will protect her."

He smirked at that. "That's my line. . ."

He started to walk, leading the way. Dangerous thoughts running in his mind.

_If you ever mess with her . . . use her . . . betray her. . . I . . ._

His eyes turned dark cold, like a fierce lion ready to devour anyone in its path.

_. . . I will put an end to you myself!_

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_With Loki's grudging approval(?), Natsu and Lucy will finally reunite again! _

_. . . Or will he?_

**Author's Note:**

There's supposed to be more, but I'll end it here.

I've put on bit of a background on this chapter! It'll give you a bit more insight to the characters. I guess it has been a little slow lately, so I added a bit of spice and foreshadowing. I got a bit of a hard time on the transition of the Fimorian fishes (but they'll play a role for the next part!). It might seem uninteresting if you wanted to see fluff but I kinda want to make this sound as a novel adventure as possible. You can say this was an "accident" stepping stone on Natsu's part. You'll understand more if you read on to the later chapters. . .

Next chapter, the gears will kick up again. So stay tuned!


	19. 19th Wish: Let's Get Along!

Hello everyone!

I'm back! Did you wait long? I'm sorry for making you wait. I'm not even going to excuse myself this time _

I really have no words right now to say, but thank you for waiting patiently and following this story. Especially those who were giving their reviews on this. I'm very sorry, I haven't been gone to fanfiction in a while and I didn't really gotten the time to write the other chapters.

But I'll try my best for updates! So for now, here's chapter 19!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Nineteenth Wish:  
Let's Get Along!**

* * *

"Natsu!"

Lucy smiled happily as she flew towards them.

The young man smiled back, relieved that she was fine and the same as ever. He feared that the creep would have done something to her and that could change her behavior.

He waved at her. "Yo!"

"LLLLuuuuuuuucccccccccccyyyyyyyyy!"

Of course, the annoying spirit creep known as Loki, have to ruin the moment. He immediately stepped in between them, shoving Natsu out of the way in order to receive Lucy with full arms.

"LLuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Too bad, the blue cat beat him to it. Happy bounced from their shoulders and into her chest, knocking her into the floor. Tears fall from his eyes as he held onto her. "I- I . . . I thought . . . you . . . I got scared . . . we can't find you anywhere. . ."

She blinked as she stared at Happy being so vulnerable and sweet in front of her. A warm feeling spread over her chest as she saw how much he cared for her. She smiled and hugged him further, soothingly caressing the top of his head. "There, there. I'm here now, okay? I was waiting for you!"

"And so do I, my lady" Loki said, extending a hand to help her up.

Lucy was about to take his hand but then Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her up. His face was unamused.

"Ah, thank you . . ." she looked at her contractor, a bit surprised.

Loki looked at him with an equally unhappy expression.

"Lushi, why didn't you come to us immediately? We are so worried about you!" Happy cried out.

"Yeah! Why are you waiting here instead of coming to us quickly, anyway?" Natsu added.

Lucy tilted her head to the side. "I thought you guys are going to talk to each other? Aren't you going to make peace and become friends?"

. . .

_Whatever the thing was on Lucy's mind . . ._

That . . .

_Was . . ._

_**Definitely. . .**_

**NOT. . . **

_**IT**_.

"**Are you _out_ of your mind!?** Why would **I** make _peace_ and become '_friends_' with this idiot human/ creep!?"

Both men shouted at the same time, pointing at each other in disgust.

Lucy pursed her lips at their reactions and pouted. "Geez! Stubborness won't lead to anything, you know? You need to make up already!" she demanded.

"Hah!? What the hell are you saying?" Natsu was baffled to hear that. _He's the creep that kept trying to take her back, after all!_

"Why should I need to associate with _this _human?" Loki replied with equal disdain.

She put her hands on her hips as she glared condescendingly at the two. "Of course, you have to! We are all going to be working together, after all!"

Natsu blinked.

Loki blinked.

Happy blinked.

Their eyes open wide like saucer plates as they stared at the girl who just spoke unbelievable words.

"**WHAT!?"**

The three could only respond in unison.

* * *

_Meanwhile_, _in an old bar a few blocks away from them . . ._

* * *

A man in his thirties was thrown to the ground. With a loud thud and a yelp, the man coughed up his front tooth. Blood dripped from his mouth and nose as he held his neck and gasped for breath. His left cheek was swelling with a large purple bruise.

Despite the terrible condition the man was in, he still forced his self to get up and bow down in all fours. Bending his knees and lowering his head, the man prostrated his self at front of the blue-haired man on the table.

"Forgive me, boss! I wouldn't slack off again and let her run away!" the man cried out.

The blue haired man glaringly looked down on him, wine held in his hand that wore a silver ring. "You better not make the same mistake again" he told him warningly.

_Bam!_

The door shook with a loud thud, as if a man just slammed himself on the door.

"You freak of a man! You won't get away with this!"

A woman shouted behind the wooden door. The man just looked at it apathetically.

"It seemed you have lost your senses, my dear. Why are you struggling? Despite how well I treated you?" the man said in a pompous manner.

Behind the door, a woman – with curly blue hair wearing a dark blue dress coat – glared at the door with her dead pan eyes. "You call this treating _well_?"

Her whole torso was tied with ropes, binding her arms and hands behind her back. Even her feet were tied together. All she could do was lean on the door to stay up.

The man smiled. "You had been a bad girl. If you were just to sleep peacefully, you wouldn't have to get hurt. And you should be grateful. I could have kept you in a cell tied up in chains and spike but I just let you stay in that room with those ropes. That's some VIP treatment for someone who dared to try and _betray_ me. . ."

His eyes were dark cold as the lamplight lit his sharp and long face that was mildly rectangular. A tong-like tattoo was marked just above his right eyebrow. "You should have just behaved like a good quiet girl. . ." he looked down at the silver ring on his finger with an onyx attached to it. "Since when did you become so robust. . .

". . . My little Juvia."

The woman behind the door cringed at his words.

"Betray? You are quite wrong on that one. . . Juvia _never_ belonged to you or your fancy little group. You can't make Juvia join you no matter what you do."

Irritation could clearly be seen at the man's face. "Don't get carried away, brat. I bought you with gold, and I mean to have you repay me for that with interest. Just because you have value doesn't mean I won't hurt you. Don't test my patience. . ."

"You won't get away with this, Bora" she said through gritted teeth.

The man just sneered at that. "What nonsense. I hold the power" he said. The black stone in his silver ring gleamed ominously.

"The heavens will punish you! How dare you try to act against the Royal family?" she yelled.

He laughed. "My dear, you are getting this wrong. _Heaven_ is on my side. Royalty? So what?" caressing his ring, his wicked smile widened. "I am destined to great things. The fire has chosen me, and I am blessed. I'm the man who has the power to reach the Heavens! My fire will burn bright, for all those down below to see! I will shine like a star!"

At that, he laughed in greed as he envisioned his future and ambitions.

Juvia clenched her fists. "You're _mad_. . ."

The man just smiled, the black stone in his ring began to glow to the color of burning coal.

Oh. . . How beautiful . . . with this power he could have everything in this world.

_And with the help of the young princess . . . _

He will have everything in this world.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_The Princess is in danger!? What is this villainous man planning to do with the Royal family? And what will happen to Lucy's plan to get Loki join the group? Will they succeed, will they fail? Find out for the later chapters!_

Try to leave a review! I'll try my best to post.


	20. 20th Wish: Agreement

Hello everyone!

I'm not back! TT-TT I'm sorry for making you wait, but I can't promise an update soon. But I'll try to finish this (there's actually a long story line for this but I guess I'll shorten it after all. . .)

I really have no words right now to say, but thank you for waiting patiently and following this story. Especially those who were giving their reviews on this. I'm very sorry, I haven't been gone to fanfiction in a while and I didn't really gotten the time to write the other chapters.

But I'll try my best for updates! So for now, here's chapter 20!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Twentieth Wish:  
Agreement**

* * *

"No way!"

The two men immediately replied with great certainty.

"Why not?"

Lucy persisted.

Tick marks appeared at Natsu's head. "Why do I need to work with that creep?"

"Aye! Lucy, I also think this is not a good idea!" Happy nodded along at Natsu's statement.

"Hmph! As if I'll do anything to help this _human!_" Loki crossed his arms in defiance, stressing the word "human" as if it was a curse word.

She pursed her lips as she stared at him in annoyance. "I understand Natsu's reaction, but _you_ can't complain. We had an agreement. You said you'll listen to my request!" she reminded him.

He flinched as he remembered their earlier promise. He looked at her in shock. "That's your request?"

She smiled and nodded. "Hehe. . . I want you to help us. Natsu especially. . . "

Loki was almost speechless at this. "You . . . You want me to help that man!?" he asked indignantly.

It wasn't only him, even Natsu hated the thought.

"I don't need his help! This creep _almost_ killed me!"

Not knowing the incident earlier, Lucy thought he was referring about their first meeting. After all, Loki did promise that he wouldn't hurt him. "Natsu, I understand why you feel that way but hear me out. Your meeting may be rocky at start but that's because he wants to . . . _'protect'_ me" she defended, slightly hesitating when she said the word "protect".

"Besides, I don't think Loki really meant to kill you. He may not look like it, but he's really kind once you get to know him."

"At least you understand" Loki nodded.

Natsu frowned, unconvinced as he remembered the pressure on his neck. But then again, if that creep really wanted to kill him, he would have done so long ago. With his power, taking his life away was as easy as breaking a twig. Still, he didn't like the idea of using the creep's help.

Seeing the disagreement in his eyes, Lucy continued more with her explanation.

"But this will be for the benefit of everyone! I hate to admit this, but after reading through books, I realized I lack practical experience of the human world. Loki knows a lot about this place and he's very good at making human girls love him! He will be lots of help to you with his experience!" she told him.

Natsu balked, his eye twitching. _Oh heck no! _He won't listen to the love advice of a creep like him.

"And _you_" she pointed at Loki. "If you want to take me home, wouldn't it be better for you to help me finish the contract? If the Golden contract is fulfilled, nothing can chain me in this world anymore. Not to mention, I will no longer have any business in the human world. The faster I finish this, the faster I can go home!"

For some reason, Natsu's stomach lurched downward at her words. His chest felt heavy in protest. _I guess I really hate that creep . . . _he thought. He must be having this feeling because he hated the idea of that guy helping him. She has to go home after all, right?

. . .

"It's a win-win situation!"

Well . . . despite their internal protests, there was no denying the truth in her words. They could both benefit in the situation, indeed. The creep looked like a playboy and can help him a lot in having the princess. They both knew that the faster they finish the contract, the better would it be for the both of them. It was actually wise of Lucy to ask for Loki's help on this one. Natsu always doubted Lucy's "expertise" on _Love_, and he wouldn't want anything more than get his princess. At remembering his princess, his stubbornness softened. _I guess I will use any means necessary, huh?_

Both boys looked reluctantly at each other. Lucy's words were true indeed. It would be for the best of everyone. But there was a problem. While working together would be for their benefit, they just couldn't help but _dislike_ each other. There was bad blood between them since the moment they met.

Lucy, who was becoming more impatient, crossed her arms. "Hmph! Fine! If you don't want to do it, then don't! I did say you could decline, right Loki? I just thought you want your desire fulfilled faster but maybe you prefer us to take our own sweet time. . ."

She turned away from them.

"W-Wait, Lucy!"

The girl walked away from them, pouting. "Don't follow me! Until you two get along, I won't come with you! Happy, watch over those two!"

And with that, she closed the door and left.

The three sweated as an awkward silence filled the room.

"So . . ." Happy started. "How do we start?"

Outside, Lucy decided to explore the Human world. Weirdly enough, there are places she _felt_ familiar but couldn't really pinpoint it. "I guess this is really the world I visited" she mumbled.

Remembering the past was really hard. She knew she needed to replay the events in order to take back her lost memories. This was indeed the place that would help her in remembering the boy she met, she began to wonder.

_How is he faring? How did they first meet? Why is Loki so keen on taking away her memories?_

"Why are you so insistent on taking her home, anyway? Can't you see how much she hated it?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Loki looked away, shoving his hands at his pockets. "That's none of your business."

Natsu crossed his arms. "Considering that I'm contracted to her, it is also my business" he said with a smile, but his irritation is obvious with the tick mark showing at his temple.

Loki returned his smile. "Ah, but considering you're just a _human_, you have no business with spirit matters."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm a human that can see spirits and it's natural for people like me to interfere with spirits. Besides, my contract dictates that I'm obligated to make her stay in this world."

Loki's smile turned to scorn as he looked at him. "Hah! All you got to do is fly her around town to see every man in this vicinity. That should count as _seeing_ him again, right? Meanwhile, you have the nerve to ask us to be your matchmaker for someone who is completely out of your league!"

Natsu only rolled his eyes. "Tsk. No matter how much you complain, that's what our contract is" he stuck out his tongue as he crossed his arm.

He got a point. Loki could really say anything about that. No one can go against that _stupid _contract. Why did that woman so foolishly enter this contract with such a greedy and untrustworthy man!? All he could do was cry about it.

Then, the only thing he could do was end this contract as soon as possible. . .

He smirked as the idea came to him. "Then . . . how about we make a deal?"

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_What wicked ideas does the Trickster god have this time?  
_

**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'll try my best!**


	21. 21st Wish: Memory of Parting

Hello everyone!

Here, you go! An early update for my patient and wonderful readers xD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Twenty-First Wish:  
Memory of Parting**

* * *

"Then . . . how about we make a deal?"

After staring at each other as if trying to burn a hole in each's heads, Loki finally smirked as he came up with an idea.

"N-Natsu . . ." Happy called out worriedly. He knew that devil's smile was up to no good.

"What are you up to? You think you can trick me to one of your schemes again?" Natsu answered in a guarding manner. He won't let what happened with their previous deal happen again.

"Tricks? I've always been straightforward with what I wanted. What schemes? I demand what I need and been clear cut with my contracts unlike a certain thief who just wanted to use Lucy" he replied with a smile.

"Like hell I'm going to have a deal with you" Natsu clenched his fist.

"Why not? Our goals coincide isn't it? You want to get your princess. I want to get my princess. We both wanted this contract to finish and the sooner we done it, the better, right?" he said with that impish grin. "No matter how you think about it, helping each other is the best route."

Natsu glared at Loki. He could never bring his self to trust this guy's words. Of course, it's a given that _this_ celestial is full of tricks, but . . . no matter how much he thought about it, what this man said was true. Finishing the contract was _indeed_ mutual benefit for the both of them. That was what his rationale concluded.

_But would she like the contract to finish?_

He was startled at the thought. _Why would I think that? _Of course, the only thing that genie wanted was to fulfill her own promise. It's mutual profit for everyone . . . so why does he feel so much distress over this?

Thinking about it hard, it may be just due to his bad blood with the creep. After all, they never got along since day one.

_But in order to survive in this world . . . one must learn to make use of everything . . . even if it's your worst enemy . . ._

Such was the knowledge he learned after living in the darkness of the slums in his life. One must learn to fake smiles and push away one's own personal thoughts in order to live in this harsh and cruel world. People just can't have everything they wanted in life. So without further ado, he decided to go along with it. It was for the sake of everyone, anyway. He swallowed his hatred.

He sighed.

"As much as I hate to say this, it seemed that you can make the process much faster and help. I doubt that girl really knows anything about "love" and I have no clue on how to find _that_ "guy" she was searching for" he admitted. "Since you are always stalking her, you must at least know who was this person she was searching for, right?"

They stared at each other immensely as if trying to burn down each other.

. . .

After much silence, Loki sighed. "At least we are on agreement and you are mostly correct, but I have to clarify you on something so there won't be misunderstandings. . ."

"Huh?" Natsu was surprised that this creep wouldn't want him to misunderstand the deal.

A bead of sweat ran down from Loki's temple as he pursed his lips, quite ashamed and disappointed to deliver the news.

"I also have no idea who he is. . ."

"What?"

Outside, Lucy was watching the sunrise as she balanced herself on top of a wall. Somehow, watching the orange and purple scene had filled her with melancholy. The sun, slowly appearing from the horizon, casted its light at the waters of the sea and the town, heralding a new day. . .

_How beautiful. . . _

Watching the scenery, she couldn't help but think this way. Yet, at the same time, she couldn't help but feel hollow inside. It was as if that there was a hole in her heart, a dark space she couldn't fathom or understand. _What is this feeling?_

"How come you don't know!?"

Natsu yelled indignantly. Out of everyone, he was expecting this man to have the answers they were seeking of.

Loki looked at him seriously, unfazed. "It's part of our deal" he admitted. "She doesn't remember, but she agreed to have her memory taken away if I also forget about the boy. . ."

Now, Natsu was confused. As far as he remembered, those memories were precious to her. _Why would she want to throw it away? Why does she want the creep to also forget?_

It was obvious that she holds those memories as treasure. It's to the point that no one can remove the memories of him deep inside her heart even if they tried. She wouldn't give those away easily.

_What on earth happened?_

Lucy's eyes widened as a memory flashed through her.

It was in this sea where she parted with the boy. . .

This was the place where she last saw him. . .

"_I'm sorry . . . "_

She remembered the warm tears filling up the hazel eyes of her younger self. She was in tears as she held on to the boy. But the boy was relentless.

"_If you're sorry then you should take responsibility!"_

Knowing the words that Natsu wanted to ask, Loki shrugged.

"Who knows? All I remember was the events that transpired, but the face or identity of the person was taken away" _Otherwise, I might have killed that person already._ "Not that it matters, it's a good thing that she doesn't remember . . . after what he did to her . . ."

His fist clenched so tightly to the point it was shaking.

"What . . . he did . . ?"

Loki glanced at him very coldly.

"I'm warning you now, _don't ask._ The only thing that matters is making her see him again to finish this stupid contract. _That's all_. She doesn't have to remember anything. So don't tell her anything unnecessary. Don't even dare _mention_ this to her . . ."

The beautiful sunrise was something she had never seen in the Celestial world. All her life, she had been living in the darkness. Stars and worlds filled with light were only tiny dots far away from her reach.

Yet she couldn't even gaze or appreciate any of it as the memory of her parting came back to her.

"_Don't do this to me! You promised me! You can't get away with this!"_

_A bitter smile . . . she could only show him. Should this be counted as a broken promise?_

"_The time I spent with you . . . are the happiest moment of my life. . . I . . . I've never thought I could see such a beautiful world with someone. . . These memories you've given me . . ."_

_She clutched at her heart. Even if you curse me . . . even if you hate me . . ._

"_They are my precious treasures. . . I will not forget you in my heart . . . even for eternity . . . that's why . . ."_

_Even if you hate me . . . even if you curse me . . . even if it's unfair of me to do so . . ._

"_Thank you . . . and . . ."_

_Even if the time takes everything away . . . I . . ._

"_Goodbye"_

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_A memory triggered! What on earth happened in Lucy's past? Why is it that Loki was so desperately wanted to hide it? It's one of the mysteries to be solved in this series.  
_

**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'll try my best!**


	22. 22nd Wish: Hear Me

Hello everyone!

Here is chapter 22!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Twenty-Second Wish:**  
**Hear Me**

* * *

A tear fell gently from her eyes. What was that? Even when she doesn't remember fully, the sadness she felt at that time was even greater than the time she spent when she's all alone in the Abyss. Why? _Why?_ What happened? What did she do? Why did she have to leave him? What was her fault? What on earth happened back then? And the boy . . . _who was he?_

Why would she throw away such precious memories if it was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life?

Natsu punched the wall. "What are you trying to say?"

Loki looked at him coldly as he explained. "That person . . . is no good for her. He only brought misfortune to her. . . He's just someone . . ." he stopped himself. _No, there's no need to tell him about _that_._

There's no telling that this thief can keep the fact from her. _That person is a scum who would use Lucy's power for his own gain._

_. . . And caused a disaster that even caught the attention of Heavens._

Loki's eyes were hidden by the white glint of his glasses.

"Your contract states that she just has to find the person again, right? She doesn't have to know about him. Actually, she doesn't have to _know_ it's him. Maybe she even met him already. Then, if you win the heart of the princess, you'll both be free from the contract! Maybe there is truly no need to look for the boy. . ."

Natsu frowned. He knew that wasn't what she wanted. "Are you trying to cheat her from my side of the deal?"

Happy gasped.

Loki was not pleased. "Cheating? I didn't expect you to be the honest type. . ."

He grabbed Loki's collar, yanking him closer. "So what? I may be a thief, but I do practice honesty to those who deserve it. Do you want to make her cry again?"

_Again?_

Natsu looked at him disapprovingly. For some reason, he felt that Lucy would only cry with the way this guy is handling things. They try to keep her away from everything, intending to protect her, but they never realize that they only end up making her lonely inside. . .

How long has this been happening?

"Why do you care? You only need your princess" Loki glaringly reminded him. He doesn't like being preached by someone who knows nothing.

Natsu blinked at that.

Indeed . . . why _does_ he care? He was just a regular street rat running around alleys and stealing without a care of the world. He was just someone who wants to take the things that were out of his reach. He was just a mere creature bred from darkness, constantly longing for a light to escape the pit he was in. Why was he hoping for that creep to hear him out for her sake? Why was he concerned about her? _Since when did he learn to care about others?_

He let go of him.

Loki wasn't really interested for his answer. He fixed his tie. "Anyway, I'm not forcing you. In the end, it's all up to Fate anyway but it's not like we cannot make a choice. I merely offered you a suggestion that's mutually benefiting. If you don't want it, then fine."

Happy frowned. "Are you going to help us?"

Loki gave his usual smirk. "Well, I'm not going to make any promises. I'll just stick my nose in when I feel like it."

Natsu crossed his arms. "I don't trust you".

In the end, he wanted to refuse this man.

The man just shrugged. "You don't have to. It's not like you'll have a choice anyway. . ." he started to walk away. "I'm going to look for Lucy. . ."

"Wait!"

Loki stopped and turned towards him. "Yes?"

_The boy she was searching for . . . what was he like?_

Natsu hesitated. He was curious to know. He wanted to know what kind of man that naïve and selfless girl was longing for. But at the same time . . .

. . . Why was he scared to know? _Why was he hesitating? _

"How are you going to help us find him? You don't even know anything about him!"

He ended up asking a different question. Loki looked at him in a regarding manner. Seeing from his eyes that he was weighing and scrutinizing his words, Natsu tensed and felt his stomach curl. _Could it be that he knew that she was regaining her memories!?_

With that sudden thought, he felt bad for her. If that creep knew, he was sure he would take it away again. But then again, he doubted that was truly the case. If he knew that she still remember it, he will definitely put a stop to it immediately by now. If he doesn't know anything, then how is he going to help? Can they even search with such utter lack of clues?

"Simple. We just have to look for the divine treasure" the creep answered him nonchalantly.

Natsu and Happy looked blank about it. "Divine. . . Treasure. . ?"

He nodded. "I gave a golden necklace with a divine stone to Lucy before we went to this world and she lost it to that guy. . . Ah," Loki realized that the two tramps might have no idea about what it is so he explained.

"It's a divine stone made by the gods or powerful spirits. . . It's usually sealed in gold or silver in the form of accessory. It's like a device that helps you control the forces of nature . . . People who held divine treasure will gain unimaginable powers. I believe you humans call it magic?"

* * *

"Boss Bora, all the preparations are ready"

The person who spoke bowed in respect as he made his report.

In the midst of darkness, a man with blue hair and a tattoo above his eyebrow smiled wickedly.

"Good."

The gods must have been smiling down upon him. To have given him such power beyond human understanding. Indeed, _The Comet_ must have been sent for him just like what _The Woman_ told him.

The darkness in his eyes gleamed with glee as he looked at the ring in his hand. The gemstone in his ring glowed red like burning coal. With the Heaven's treasure and _the_ _fairy_ in his hands . . .

He will fly above the heavens. He couldn't contain his laughter as he envisioned the things he could obtain. No one would be able to get in his way.

A gruesome laughed could be heard beyond the sealed doors Juvia Lockser was in. Tears fell from her eyes. _How can things turn this way?_

She remembered the smile of the young raven-haired lad, biting her lips as she felt the pain in her heart. He thought he died years ago in the shipwreck. If only she knew that he was still alive. . .

Heavy clouds gathered, threatening for a rain fall.

Desperation filled her. Struggling with all her might she wanted to escape from her bounds. She cried, she screamed . . . but no one would hear her voice. . .

_Your life is cursed to be full of rain and sorrow . . . until the Curse is lifted . . . the fairies will be the one who will help you on your way . . . so you must take this and keep it safe . . .  
_

Tears dripped from her eyes to the Teru Teru Bozu hanging in her neck. Her heart was in desperation for someone to hear her plea.

_Please . . . someone . . . _

_Help me!_

Suddenly, a cold feeling went down Lucy's spine. _She heard it._

Turning away from the beautiful scenery in front of her, she looked at the darkness that suddenly sprouted. The air had turned heavy as if it was grieving. She frowned.

"What . . . is this?"

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_With Lucy having heard Juvia's cries for some reason, how can she help in soothing the darkness in her heart? But what about her? Who will be the one to hear the longing in Lucy's heart?  
_

**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'll try my best!**


	23. 23rd Wish: Stop The Rain

Hello everyone!

Here is chapter 23! All I can say is, we are finally getting some progress in the story! xD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Twenty-Third Wish:**  
** Stop the Rain**

* * *

It was unexpected.

Ever since she stepped in this world, the darkness that surrounded her was only mild and they were slowly fading away as the news of the medicine spread among everyone. The fear and anxiety of the people should have lessened. They should have been filled with hope and happiness right now.

. . . So who was this person in grief? The darkness in that person's heart was enough to affect the atmosphere and disturb the flow of spirit in the air.

_Gray clouds gathered around that darkness, the rain threatening to fall._

Juvia Lockser desperately tried her best to untie the ropes to no avail. The rope coiled around her whole torso, not even giving her a chance to move. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were bound together by a chain connected to an iron ball. And as if those were not enough, there were five seals placed around the ropes of her torso.

Still, even with all these things hindering her, she continued to pound on the door and screamed for help in hopes that some good soul would hear and free her from her bound.

"Someone! _Anyone_! Please help!"

Tears streaked down from her eyes to her cheeks, dripping down from her chins. Wet drops fell on the small Teru Teru Bozu that hangs on her neck.

Those tears, symbolizing the feelings she thought she lost, continued to fall like pouring rain. _Just like on that day. . ._

_"Hey, are you alright?"_

She remembered the first time she met _him._

_The rain was pouring just like her heart. The wind was blowing coldly and the only solace that brought her warmth was the necklace her mother left her as a memento. She clutched the blue pearl like a warm stone, cupping it in her hands to make sure it is hidden from the world. She could not risk her uncle or anyone else to see it. _

_But then a boy suddenly showed up and startled her. . . He was a boy with hair as dark as raven and cold droopy eyes as deep and serene as the sea._

_He looked at her with curiosity._

_She looked at him blankly. _

_He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why don't you go inside? This is your house, right?"_

_She can't. She accidentally broke a plate so her uncle was very angry at her. If she went in, she would be beaten up to a pulp._

_"Oi. . ." the boy looked at her, waiting for her to answer. _

_She tilted her head to the side. "How did . . . you know?"_

_He blushed, realizing that he might have looked like a creep for knowing where her house was when they haven't even known each other well. "D-Don't be mistaken! I'm not some stalker or anything! I just saw you going out of that house and curled up there the whole time. . ."_

_". . ."_

_"That's all!" he said defensively as he crossed his arms and huffed._

_She stared at him, wondering why someone would care enough for a stranger like her. Not understanding why, she just answered him. ". . . Uncle is angry"._

_"Oh. . ." he said, not expecting her answer. "I see. . ."_

_Awkward silence stretched between them. Only the pitter patter of the rain could be heard. _

_"Man. . . This rain sure isn't letting up. . ." the boy tried to break the silence._

_". . . Sorry. . ." she mumbled._

_He frowned, confused. "Why? It's not your fault"._

_She shuffled uncomfortably. ". . . It is."_

_She instinctively clutched tighter at the dark blue pearl hanging on her neck. "It's a curse . . . the rain always pour down . . ."_

_The boy looked obviously confused at her words but he tried to understand it. Suddenly, an idea came to him and he dug at his pockets. He dished out a white handkerchief and a marker pen. He looked around as he searched for something._

_She watched him curiously as she had no idea on what he was searching for. But that was until she saw the spark in his eyes as it landed on her pearl necklace. She flinched. _

_Oh no! I forgot to hide it!_

_"Hey, can you give me that?"_

_She clutched at it protectively, looking at him in fear. It was her mother's memento. _

_He pouted. "I won't take it. I'm going to return it immediately, I promise!"_

_He looked at her seriously, his eyes brimming with determination and sincerity. _

_Weird . . . why does she feel like she could trust him?_

_Hesitatingly, she let him have it. For some reason, his serene and captivating blue eyes had made her trust him. He took the necklace from her and turned his back as he does something to it. She could only look at him questioningly as he worked. He looked back at her when he was done and grinned. _

_"Here you go!"_

_He proudly showed her his work. Her once beautiful pearl had now been wrapped in a white handkerchief with a scrawny face drawn to it._

_She tilted her head to the side, ". . . A ghost?"_

_He huffed indignantly. "No silly! It's a Teru Teru Bozu!"_

_". . . This will chase out the rain!" _

_He explained._

_She looked up at him, unable to believe it. "Really?" How can a simple doll chase out a rain?_

_He nodded as he took her hand and placed the doll on her. "Here, if you hold it upright, it will be sunny. Turning it upside down will make it rain" he told her._

_She looked at the precious thing on her hand._

_Seeing that she won't put it on, he did it for her. He took the necklace from her hand and put it on her. "Here . . ." he smiled at her._

_She was surprised. Warmth surged suddenly from her neck into her cheeks. It was sort of ticklish. It was strange for her. She never had felt such things before. She could only stare at his serene blue eyes as he looked at her._

_"Ah! See! The rain has stopped!"_

_He suddenly called out as he looked at the sky._

_It was true. To her surprise, the cursed rain _did_ stop._

_She could only look up in wonder as for the first time in her life, the blue sky reflected on her once lifeless eyes. She had never seen the sky as beautiful as this before._

_"Oh look! There's a rainbow!" the boy pointed and she followed with her gaze. Up in the sky was an arc of wonder made of different colors._

_"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, indescribable feeling in her heart._

_The boy glanced at her then smiled softly. "Ah . . . finally, you smiled!"_

_She looked at him. "What?"_

_"Oh, nothing. What's your name?" he grinned at her._

_She hesitated as she tried to remember. It has been so long since someone called her name. She had forgotten it. But then an image of a beautiful woman with the same curly blue hair as hers flashed through her mind. Her voice was soft and full of warmth._

_". . . Juvia" she finally remembered. The word was strange at her tongue but familiar at the same time. _

_"Juvia? That's a pretty nice name. Mine is Gray. It sounds like a dull color compared to yours but I find it cool" he reached out his hand._

_Blushing, she took it and shook his hand. Her pale cheeks flushed red like hot fire. No one had ever complemented her before. She had never thought that a name could be so wonderful. She had never thought that one can have such joy for having a name. _

_From that day on, colorless days that were spent in numb coldness were gone like clouds clearing up for a wide blue sky. The painful days she had spent with her uncle since her parents died would be washed away by the warmth of sunlight._

_But of course, that was until her uncle decided to sell her off as a slave for money._

Listen, my child . . . you have a special blood flowing within you. . . That blood of our ancestor will bring you both happiness and sorrow . . .

_She remembered the words left to her by her mother. The memory was faint but remembering that warm voice would sooth the coldness in her heart. Her world was destined to be harsh and cold, this is why the necklace was passed on from child to child. _

Take this necklace . . . it will help you on your journey till you meet your "destined one" who will lift the curse. This is a god's stone and it has the power to call the fairies. . . Your life is cursed to be full of rain and sorrow so until the Curse is lifted . . . the fairies will be the one who will help you on your way . . . so you must take this and keep it safe.

_The blue pearl was a gift from the Rain Goddess who took pity on them. The stone has the power to make the fairies hear her pleas for help. She had never believed the power of the necklace but now she found that it must be true. Her cry for a ray of sunlight was heard and the boy lifted her curse._

_But . . . then _The Storm_ happened. _

_On the day that she was going to be secretly sold to one of the nobles, the young boy went aboard Fairy Tail to save her. But in the end, it caused him to be washed by the raging waves. Never to be seen again. _

_She could never forgive herself for that day._

_It was _never_ meant to rain. She could only think that it was her that caused such storm on a clear and sunny day. It must be her wretched curse activating again after thinking that she would be separated from the boy. It was her fault that the boy would meet such fate._

_With those in mind, her life turned colorless again. She woke up on the shore and was found by her uncle again who decided to sell her off to Bora. Knowing what she was, he took her in. She could care less about her gruesome self so she only followed along his wishes without a care for her life. Aside from her necklace, everything else had no meaning for her._

Juvia could only cry at her mistake. "Gray-sama. . ."

She had never thought that he actually survived The Storm and was actually taken in by the Royal family to become one of the country's soldiers. They moved to a different country right after that incident. She only found out now as they returned to this place because the wretched man's target was the royal family.

"I didn't know . . . if only I . . . if only I didn't give up and searched for you. Then . . . maybe things wouldn't have turned this way. . ."

He was the one who gave her everything. Yet . . . the only thing she gave him in return was trouble. She had lost hope when thought he died in the shipwreck years ago. Her heart died along with him back then. But now, she found out that he was alive and life came back to her. He was a royal guard now.

If she doesn't do something, his life would be in danger again. She couldn't let that happen!

With all her strength, she called out at the top of her lungs. She screamed for help, hoping someone would hear her.

Lucy stepped inside the basement of a closed-off inn. It was the center of the heavy atmosphere in the air. Ahead was a reinforced wooden door where a woman's cries could be heard.

Bracing herself, she put her hand on the doorknob. . .

. . . Only to be repelled by a strong force.

"A barrier!?" she looked in shocked. _Who would put one here!?_

Juvia felt a strange disturbance beyond the door. "I-Is someone there!?"

. . . No one answered.

She was only greeted with silence. _That's odd . . ._ she was sure she felt that someone was at the door just now. Could she have spooked him?

"P-Please! Don't leave!" she begged. "The Royal Family is in danger!"

Leaving it up to Fate whether the person outside was to be trusted or not, she told everything. It was like talking to air, she wasn't even sure if there was really a person outside or not. She could only pray and hope.

And it was answered.

BOOOM!

Loki's eyes widened as he felt Lucy's aura spiked. He immediately looked towards the direction it was from.

Natsu immediately noticed and perked up. His heart plummeted downwards as he knew what it meant.

Lucy used her powers . . . which only meant one thing.

_She's in danger!_

Without exchanging words, the two of them took off.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_Lucy is in danger!? What on earth has happened? And Juvia's story! What is she and her connection with the fairies? What is Bora planning that she is involved on?  
_

**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'll try my best!**


	24. 24th Wish: Help (1)

Hello everyone!

Here is chapter 24! Long hiatus, I'm so sorry. It's because school has started and lots of problem appeared before me. And . . . computer broke (which is the main issue because all the files I've saved for this are gone now).

Well, with all that. . .

Enjoy!

* * *

**Twenty-Fourth Wish:**  
**Help (1)**

* * *

Upon arriving at the scene of crime, only smoke and wreckage had greeted them. Inside the abandoned inn was a broken wall.

Seeing such a scene, it is normal for the three of them to panic.

Loki, quickly tried to call and locate her using the jade bracelet he had given her before but it was to no avail. For some reason, it had been broken! The scattered beads lay on the floor and using his powers, he gathered them on the palm of his hands.

"What's that?"

Happy curiously looked at him, a sweat on his forehead.

"It's the bracelet I gave her to contact me in case of emergency. . ." Even if she didn't use it to call him, he could use this to locate her. He had never expected that this bracelet would have ended up being broken at such an emergency!

Upon gathering them together, they begin to glow with faint light; a small and transparent image begun to form like a miniature figurine.

"Lucy!" Natsu immediately called out, recognizing the figure.

However, the small person doesn't seem to hear him. Rather, she was looking up, her arms flailing around as if in panic.

Loki sighed. "Don't get too excited, this is just an after-image of her before the bead exploded. . . I noticed there was a spirit message that was not sent to me for some reason. . ."

Lucy looked comically funny as she flailed around in panic.

_"Uwaaah! How do I use this? I remember I can send messages using this . . . Umm . . . How do I start with this thing!?"_

The words were faint, as if the power used was unstable, but they can clearly hear and understand the words that she said. Upon hearing her words, the three of them couldn't help but sweat drop.

_Doesn't she realize that she's already creating a message?_

_"Umm . . . Do I activate this by putting some energy?" _she scratched her head. But her confused sooner turned to frustration and she stomped her feet. "Maaaannnnnnnnn! I thought I could test this thing and give it a try! It looks so easy when Loki and Virgo are using this!"

They looked incredulously at the pouting figure.

_"Hmmm. . . maybe if I just say my message while using force. . ."_ at that, her eyes held a strange sight as she looked seriously at her hands. With concentration, a ball of light begin to form at her palms, slowly becoming bigger and bigger with each seconds. A buzzing sound, as if an electric current began to be heard almost covering the voice that called out with it.

_"Natsu! Loki! Let's meet at the mountain road to Romeo's village!"_

She yelled, her image growing brighter and hazy. Then suddenly, an explosion could be heard as the image vanished with a strong burst of light, making the beads shoot out and scatter on the ground.

Before the last light dissolve, a faint voice could be last heard as if an echo.

"_Uwaaah! It broke! Loki's gonna kill me!"_

And with that, the message ended with still silence.

The atmosphere in the room turned cold and eerily quiet.

Loki sweated bullets as the two people in the room looked at him with unimpressed expression.

"Really? You gave her an item without even telling her how to use it?" Natsu finally said.

"I didn't know she had no idea how to use it! That's common sense!" the celestial explained defensively.

"Oh really? Why didn't she know then?" Happy chirped in. His eyes were like dead fish that looked at the man. He clearly has no faith in his words.

"That's . . ." Loki looked away.

Now that he thought about it, no one would have told her how.

This was a device that was only used in the mortal world for the immortals to use. Space travel was not much a problem in the spirit world compared to the mortal realm that doesn't normally permit it. This was why they use such devices to communicate in the material world.

Lucy, having not really leaving the Spirit World had pretty much no reason to use the device. She could freely fly and search for the people she wanted to talk with. She had never really need to use this as she prefer to talk with people face to face and even if she needed to call someone, she could just call out loud and her voice would be transmitted to them immediately via the _Flow of Spirits_.

Simply to say, she was awfully ignorant on the ways of the material world.

Natsu, noticing Loki's hesitation, immediately knew something was up. However, he saw something.

Upon the floor, there were scattered pieces of paper. The pieces were torn to bits that the writing were no longer decipherable but one could still recognize the black inks on its corners. Noticing it, he felt a strange chill behind his back.

"Well . . . this means that Lucy is alright, right?" Happy asked.

Loki also relaxed. It seemed the power fluctuation they felt was simply due to Lucy's mistake and not because she was really in danger.

However, Natsu thought differently.

He doesn't really understand. Why was he so wary of mere pieces of paper? However, he felt bad premonition and he quickly left the place without saying a word.

". . . Natsu?"

He ignored Happy's call and Loki's questioning looks. Quickly, he ran to the place Lucy had last stated in her message.

Meanwhile, in the Palace. . .

Clouds gathered as if threatening to make a downpour.

Seeing this, Gray was slightly glad that they were mostly done with their daily training and had called his troops to take a rest for a while. He was just returning to rest at the barracks when he saw Erza on the way. She had just finished seeing off the second princess and was returning to report at her highness Mirajane.

Upon seeing each other, they gave their respective salute and courtesies worthy of their rank. Gray was promoted from Captain of the City guards to Captain of the Imperial Guards a few days ago. While most people would be happy about it, there was a little dissatisfaction from Gray's side as he felt he wasn't able to completely fulfil his duty because there was still a _certain_ thief he was not able to catch after all this time. Nonetheless, he was still promoted due to a stroke of luck where he accidentally helped a noble lady from being harassed during the betrothal announcement.

The next day, he received a message that he was going to be an imperial guard. Upon receiving the order, he unexpectedly met with a childhood friend.

Yes, her name was Erza Scarlet. The current General of the Vermillion Army.

They met when he was a child after the incident known as _The Celestial's Blessing_. She was among the survivors. They used to be playmates from the temporary camp for the survivors, but they were taken in by other people as disciples. Gray was taken in by a woman soldier while Erza was taken in by an old man to train. Since then, they haven't met again.

_Until now_. . .

With their sharp sense and memory, they immediately recognized each other. And because of familiarity and friendship between them, they regard each other without care for ranks and such. Of course, proper courtesies were still needed for public show but it was nothing more than salute and such.

By this time, suddenly a hysterical woman came running to them.

Erza immediately had her hand on her sword, ready to draw it out in case the woman did anything suspicious. Gray, however, was perplexed. Seeing the woman crying in front of him, there was a strange knot in his heart.

_Why does she look familiar?_

"Gray-sama. . ."

Juvia was running towards them. But upon reaching them, she stopped on her tracks. Tears poured down her face and she was about to break down. Seeing him again, she doesn't know how to face him exactly. Does she still have the right to approach him? After all she had done? She bent down, clutching at the necklace on her chest.

At that time, the guards chasing her had caught up and immediately seized her arms.

Upon seeing the two officers, they paled and quickly bowed down in apology while greeting them respectfully. Erza glared at them, her eyes telling them to explain the situation.

"Apologies to the General and Captain, this woman had sneaked through after causing a commotion in the kitchen . . ." the guard beside kneeled down and explained.

After hearing that, Erza was angry. She scolded them sternly.

"And since when did the Imperial Guards turned to become so incompetent that they can't even guard against one common woman!? Hurry and take her away! When I return, I better see your troops to run around the palace grounds for a hundred and fifty laps! Let's see if you dare slack off again and commit the same mistake!" If the one who sneaked in was an assassin instead of a commoner, heaven knows how devastating the results would be!

"Wait!"

The woman immediately screamed, regaining her senses after hearing her words. "You . . . you can't come to the barracks . . ." she looked desperately at the two of them, especially at the captain with raven hair.

The guard holding her was already scared stiff from Erza's scolding. He was infuriated at the woman who seemed to want to cause him further misery. Not only does she dare not to bow down to them, she even spoke to them with such a commanding tone as if there was no room for negotiations and they have to obey. He was about to scold and hit her when Gray raised a hand to stop him.

"Woman, speak your thoughts . . ."

He spoke coldly.

At that, the woman cried. "Gray-sama. . . you can't go to the barracks it's too dangerous there. . ."

Everyone frowned at hearing her words.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked. The woman was choking in her tears.

"In the barracks . . . in the barracks . . . there were a set of explosives . . . afraid that. . . afraid that you would be caught in the explosion . . ."

At that, their eyes widen in shock.

"Woman, do you speak the truth!? You better not be joking because the consequences will be lethal for you!"

The guard threatened against her.

Juvia shook her head. "It's no lie. . . It's no lie . . ."

Gray was about to curse. They had just received a bunch of gun powder to use for explosives and cannons. It had been stored it in the armory near the barracks. If a fire started and managed to reach those gun powders, the consequences would be terribly bad!

Not to mention, that was the place where they mainly train their soldiers and kept most of their weapons. Currently, majority of their soldiers were training there. If something bad happen to that place, it will be a huge blow to their military power!

Meanwhile, Erza's worries were much bigger.

It was supposed to be a secret but today was the time the first princess, Mirajane, decided to inspect the army! Currently, she was at the fields with the soldiers. If an accident occurred, they cannot guarantee the life of the princess!

"Hurry! Inform the people to retreat from that place!"

Erza quickly ordered. "Send the fastest messenger birds and inform them! Gray! You come with me and secure the princess Mirajane safety! You over there, give the woman a comfortable place to stay and ask her for the details of this case! Make sure to immediately send to me whatever information you get from her!"

All of them immediately saluted and received the order.

"Wait! You can't! The fire in the barracks is only a diversion!"

The woman quickly told them.

Everyone was shocked to hear that. Such a large attack against the army was only a diversion!?

"The real target is not the barracks but the princess! They plan to kidnap the princess!"

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_Lucy is missing (again!) while the princess is in danger! Who will come and rescue the princess in distress!? Find out in next chapter!_

**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'll try my best!**


	25. 25th Wish: Help (2)

Hello everyone!

Here is chapter 25! A big thank you for everyone who reviewed (as well as to my other stories) and your kind understanding. As a make-up for the long hiatus, I quickly uploaded this chapter! Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Twenty-Fifth Wish:**  
**Help (2)**

* * *

_ "The real target is not the barracks but the princess! They plan to kidnap the princess!"_

What!?

Erza immediately grabbed the shoulders of Juvia. "What do you mean!? Which princess!?"

Juvia looked at her seriously. "They wanted to draw away the attention of the military from the second princess!" she told them the plan.

"What!?"

Right now, because of the outbreak of plague, Princess Lisanna had wanted to do a volunteer work and help the citizens in delivering the medicines! Bora thought it was the perfect chance for him to kidnap the princess.

A heavy boulder seemed to drop down Erza's heart. She really had a bad feeling of Lisanna insisting about personally helping the citizens. She had wanted to send out a legion to escort her but she insisted on only having a small group for protection as it was too much of a bother. She even offered to personally protect her. Unfortunately, Erza also has her own duties in the palace and she has to protect princess Mira so she had no choice but to only send out her best men to protect princess Lisanna.

She had never imagined . . . there would be bastards that would _dare_ use this opportunity!

No, she should have expected that. Actually, she _did_ expect that possibility which was the reason why she sent out her best men. But she got a bad feeling those people weren't enough for the situation at hand right now.

Worse come to worst, she was ready to immediately deploy the army. But who would have thought they would strike at the army, while attacking the princess at the same time?

She immediately turned to her people. "Change of plans! Gray! You go secure princess Mirajane! I'm entrusting her to you! Meanwhile, I will go and personally rescue princess Lisanna! Her situation is more urgent!"

Although she was the main subject of Mirajane and should have her as main priority as the first princess, but Erza knew she couldn't send out Gray with the other troops to rescue the princess. As the more people, the slower the movement, Erza could only send herself to quickly rescue the princess who was outside the palace walls. Erza may be a woman, but even if she went out alone, she had the strength of more than fifty men.

To put it simply, she alone, was enough to rescue the princess.

Juvia nodded, satisfied. She much preferred her to go against the group that was kidnapping the princess than deal with the attack at the barracks. That was because the leader who was commanding was none other than Bora!

She doesn't want to send Gray to fight against Bora! He would be much safer if he stayed within the palace walls.

"Please be careful . . . those people . . . their leader, Bora, is very strong . . . he has unimaginable power right now . . ." she warned her.

At that, the guard beside her laughed. "No matter how strong the opponent is, they are nothing against the Great General, Erza Scarlet! Her reputation alone is enough to send any man shivering and crying away home!"

Juvia bit her lip. What she was talking about wasn't a simple "power". However, even if she explained, she doubted they would believe her. It could even backfire and have them see her words as less credible. This was why she decided not to further explain and let them witness it their selves.

After all, her only concern was Gray-sama.

"Erza, you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" Gray looked worriedly at Erza.

She looked at him seriously. "Are you looking down on me? I don't need help for a mere ragtag group of bandits. Our priority is rescuing the princesses. Just focus on your own task and protect princess Mira!"

After saying those words, she immediately galloped away.

Juvia looked at the distant figure and lamented a bit. No matter how strong she was, she couldn't fight against Bora. No one could do anything against him as long as the ring was with him. . .

She shook away the thought. She couldn't care less about others. Her main priority was protecting her precious person.

What they don't know was that . . . there was a much stronger entity with unfathomable power that was with princess right now.

Lucy yawned as she sat at the roof of a grand and luxurious carriage.

Surrounded by strong knights riding gallantly on their steeds, four beautiful white horses was pulling the large carriage made of white and silver. A blue cloth with a glittering white star at its center covered the windows. The roof and wheels were the color of deep blue. Behind her was a pole with a blue flag that bear the insignia of the royalty.

It was the royal carriage of the Second Princess.

As for how Lucy ended up here . . .

. . . It was actually because of her encounter earlier.

That's right. It was the blue-haired maiden who was locked in a room with seals that ward off spirits. Luckily, she wasn't an ordinary spirit and was able to break her free.

Although the method wasn't really her intention . . .

She didn't mean for those beads to explode, okay!?

She was merely asking for back-up! Who would have thought that those beads would actually explode!? _Loki's items were dropping in quality! How come it would easily break after inserting a bit of power!?_ (What she didn't know was that was actually made of rare stones and spells of highest quality).

Anyway, since the situation had turned into this, she had no choice but to go alone and protect the person inside. Since she didn't know when they would attack, she could only sit here all day and wait for the time they would attack.

She had been sitting here for some time. The attack would have come sooner or later, right?

She had never guarded someone before, at least, for as long as she could remember. This would be her first time. Strangely, she felt a bit excited. Since she had always been living peacefully in the Celestial Realm, no one had ever dared to fight with her. She had never learned any offensive attacks. Actually, even if it wasn't offensive, she really had lack of knowledge when it comes to spell. To put it simply, it had never caught her interest before so she didn't bother learning it (even though she had read books about them). No one also ever bothered to teach her. This was why her knowledge when it comes to this stuff was very few (_but _at least_ it wasn't "zero"!_).

But today was different. She had an interest in things like "fighting" right now.

That was because in the books, she always read about _The Prince_ or _The Hero_ fighting against villains to "save" the Princess!

Finally, she was about to witness a _princess-in-distress_ in a real life situation!

As for the villains . . . to be honest, she doesn't understand them.

To clarify, she doesn't understand their motivation. From what the woman earlier said, it seemed to be about marriage or ruling or something. She doesn't get how one can marry by kidnapping. From what she knew, marriage happens after _The Hero _show his True Love by rescuing The Princess and they would live happily ever after.

Kidnapping was for villains, and they usually receive a very bad ending.

If that was the case, why would there be people who were willing to become the villains? She really doesn't understand that.

Oh well, she'll just let those bandits be the villains for this event.

Yes, for Lucy, this situation was nothing more than an "event". It was just like a field trip. She never really understood that the situation may actually be critical or dangerous.

This was just the perfect time for her to test her powers and watch the play. She wanted to see if she could control her spirit energy now that she has a contractor, as well as save the princess-in-distress.

_The only problem was. . ._

"Does this mean that I have to 'marry' the princess later on?"

She sweated at the thought.

She still had not even known what love was yet! She only knew that marriage was done with their True Love! How could one expect her to _take_ responsibility!?

Should she just not help the princess after all?

At that, the carriage suddenly came to a sudden halt and almost threw off Lucy. The horses neighed loudly and anxiously tried to get away. The knights surrounding the carriage suddenly raise their guards and drew out their swords.

Cruel laughter could be heard. Men appeared from behind the trees and revealed their selves. They all held weapon in their hands. Their faces were vicious with no hint of warmness as they came and mercilessly attacked the knights.

Immediately, a fight broke out.

Due to the sudden ambush, the "villains" had gotten the advantage and pressed down hard on the imperial guards who were caught off-guard. The momentum was in favour of the bandits and any moment longer, the imperial guards would eventually wear out without any chance for retaliation. They were really about to lose the battle!

In the end, Lucy couldn't stand to change the script. No matter what, she wanted to "save the princess"! She could not let 'the villains' win!

_As for the "marriage" thing . . ._

"Whatever! I'll just escape and make a run for it afterwards!"

_She has no plans to take any responsibility!_

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_Lucy playing The Hero! For an inexperienced person, she was rather confident! Where will her 'not-so-responsible' actions lead her to?_

**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'll try my best!**


	26. 26th Wish: Help (3)

Hello everyone!

Surprise! Here comes chapter 26 with a bang!

Seriously, I didn't realize where my fingers are taking me this time. This was supposed to be a happy and funny chapter (T-T). Oh but I do kinda like how it turned out in the end.

Hue hue, I was trying to wait for a week before uploading but I really got excited cause I receive reviews from the previous chapters (many thanks! I enjoyed reading them!). I'm a bit surprised from one of the guest reviews who nicely pointed out some points in which Natsu seemed a little bit too selfish for the taste. I'm glad that Natsu's selfishness got conveyed, because I'm quite worried that his protectiveness of Lucy and his "impulsive" reactions in the previous chapters (with Romeo and Wendy) makes Natsu look like a "nice" person. Actually, he was originally a nice person, specially to spirits because of his "fairy eye", but something happened in his past which is heavily connected to _Celestial's Blessing_ (_refer to Chapter 3_) which really threw him off. It was like having The Sun stolen from him, forcing him to live through the cold night. And oh yeah, that one's a _spoiler_ (sorry not sorry :P) He was supposed to be Lucy's contrast, and I was planning to develop both of them due to the other's influence. I think they were both developing nicely.

Actually, I am more worried about Lucy in this one because of her "childish" persona might make some readers hate her or be irritated. While I find it funny and use it to lighten the tone of this series, this is actually crucial to the main plot also. I guess it wasn't evident, but it's this trait of hers that moves the plot and there's really a reason behind her personality (actually there's a _driving reason_ why the main casts act the way they are now). To put it simply, it wasn't just for show. Lucy looked bright and born with a silver spoon as the universe flows in her favor, but in all actuality, she really has "nothing". To put it simply, she was like a doll. People adore and cherish her, but in the end, she has nothing but emptiness inside. This is something I tried to portray when Natsu saw through her "inner world" when the contract was made. Even Lucy had never realized this before until she met a _certain_ someone.

For all the mysteries in the series, I actually put a lot of foreshadowing and clues in the chapters so far to the point you can put two and two together when you analyze it. One of the readers had actually already guessed what really happened in the past and I don't know whether to cry or laugh that one of the mysteries are solved. T-T

Well, that's enough for the explanation. Let's focus on the "event" right now because it will be a milestone for both Lucy and Natsu.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Twenty-Sixth Wish:**  
**Help (3)**

* * *

"Long live the Strauss! Fellow brothers! Even if we have to die today, we must secure the Princess's safety!"

The leader of the guards yelled as he defended against the group of bandits.

Meanwhile, Lucy stood up at the top of carriage and sent out an energy ball half the size of her palm. She threw it at the bandit who was sneakily moving to slash at the Captain's back.

_Whoooshh!_

With a scream, the man was sent flying to the very back of the bandit's group. He rolled to the ground and hit the tree with his back very hard. A loud cracking sound can be heard that made the fighting crowd stop for a moment.

"What the . . ."

"What happened . . ?"

They looked confusedly from the fainted man on the ground to the direction he came flying from.

_Oops. . ._

She had forgotten. No one can see her.

For better or for worse, she had decided to just sneakily attack from now on. She had grown cautious from the repercussions of standing out. She had a bad feeling that both Natsu and Loki would scold her if she did, so she decided to stay low. After all, she just wanted to test whether she can control her abilities right now. No need to go for flashy attacks that celestials do at the mortal realm.

So instead, she just decided to shake the ground for a tiny little bit, enough so that the enemies would lose their footing while casting bluffs to the imperial guards so that they won't be imbalanced from the tiny earthquake.

_Yup! Tiny earthquakes cannot be considered as "flashy", right? _She thought.

No one had even realized that there was an earthquake because the only ones affected were the bandits. She had made sure that the others won't feel a thing by casting magic on them. Of course, she couldn't continuously shake the ground less they would discover something odd. So instead, she would use some weeds to 'accidentally' entangle the feet of the bandits or dug small holes on the ground to make them trip. She also released a bit of energy in order to press down the enemies with her aura and caused their moves to feel heavy to the point that it drains their stamina, making it easier for the guards to attack. Whenever there was a guard that was about to be slashed or hurt, she would form a spirit whip and wrap it around the weapon, making it 'mysteriously' slip from the owner's hands. They would always be in shock after realizing they weren't holding anymore weapons and ashamed at the thought that their hands had become sweaty and slippery. If it weren't for the fact they didn't 'see' anyone near them and the fighting and bloodlust were adding to the confusion, they would have realized that it was not a mere 'slipping' accident!

Sometimes, in order not to make it too obvious, she would instead use telekinesis to control her ally's hands and made them swing strongly against the opponents when in critical danger. This would make them think that it was adrenaline and instinct that cause them to take such action.

To put it simply, with the mayhem, no one had really noticed Lucy's interference. They were more likely to contribute it to luck.

And so, Lucy learned to be a bit sneaky.

After having many casualties from the attacking side and having zero casualties from the defending side (aside from a few cuts), the leader of the bandits immediately called back his people. They retreated a bit, creating a space between the defending guards and the attacking bandits.

The Guard Captain also did the same and called back his soldiers in order to strengthen the formation. Others looked unwilling, wanting to chase down the retreating group, but still followed the order. They looked bewildered at the Guard Captain.

Their captain ignored their looks and looked vigilantly at the front. He called them back because he sensed something odd. His sixth sense had told him something bad was about to happen so he anxiously called back his fellow brothers to ensure their safety.

"It seems that I have underestimated the abilities of the imperial guards. I have to give you a proper apology. . ."

A blue haired man who looked like the leader of the shrewd looking villains stepped out. His eyes hold malicious intent as a smile plastered on his lips. He had not thought his prey would actually be formidable enough to force him to use his trump card.

"You better surrender now" the captain of the guards warned him. "If you do, you can at least still keep your lives."

Bora laughed at that. "The one who should surrender are you people . . . not that I plan on keeping your lives anyway. . ."

After saying that, he raised his hand where a ring with dark gemstone started to glow fiery red. From it, flames began to sprout and covered his entire arm.

Everyone looked in shock as the fire burned and spread at the man's arm. The imperial guards couldn't understand where the flame come from and why would he set his self on fire. The bandits looked in awe at their boss.

The bewildered looks of the guards were suddenly changed to fear and terror as they realized that the fire was not only in the man's arm. From his hand, the fire gathered into a giant fireball and he threw it at them. Suddenly, fire erupted at the center of the formation, scattering them. Their clothes caught the flames and spread slowly. They tried to put out the fire by rolling on the ground or covering it but it only spread further on everything it touched as if it couldn't be extinguished by normal means. Smarter ones immediately ripped their clothes away but the others were not so quick in doing so. What's worse was . . .

They were now surrounded by fire.

. . . Lucy, meanwhile, looked in shock. She was not shocked because a human has a divine treasure in his possession, what really surprised her was what she saw from seeing through his heart.

She gripped her chest, not understanding why she felt cold all of a sudden. A pounding pain throbbed at her heart and mind as the familiar feeling crept to her. She wanted to get away as she didn't want to see anymore.

_. . . Is this fear?_

She looked at the man again, not understanding.

She wasn't scared of his power or the person. It was the _dark shadow_ covering his heart. Lucy thought it was strange because all humans have darkness and light in their hearts. Why was this one "special"?

Looking closely, she had realized.

Compared to the hearts of the people she had seen so far, this man's heart was completely covered by the dark shadow. This wasn't the normal darkness in a person's heart because. . .

. . . _It was corrupting him._

It was this _"corruption"_ that scared her. She doesn't understand why it felt like there was a heavy stone pressing on her chest.

_Was it that divine treasure in his hand that was corrupting him? _

Why was she feeling "guilt" in her conscience? She doesn't want to see people being corrupted. Her heart mysteriously hurts after seeing it.

Suddenly, she remembered her own divine treasure, _The Necklace_ that Loki made for her.

Where was it? Why does she not remember where she put it? Did she give it away . . . ?

She remembered the child. _Did I give it to him?_

A vague memory of handing down her divine treasure showed in her mind. . .

. . . But it was followed by a dark memory.

_Dark clouds gathered. . . Dark miasma surrounded the forest of withered trees. . . Spirits cried in woe and agony, turning aggressive at all living and warm beings . . ._

Different scenes flashed through her mind.

_Darkness and corruption gathered at the necklace being held by a person. . ._

_"You're a liar . . ."_

_She couldn't see his face. It was dark and covered by shadows but . . ._

_. . . She could see the glistening tear falling down his cheek._

Lucy's eyes widened as her heart fell with a thump. _The child . . ._

Tears fell down her eyes as she felt the heavy feeling in her chest tightened. She watched the chaos that surrounded her. This "corruption" had evoked an unexplainable fear on her. She wanted to get away. She doesn't want to remember this one. She doesn't want to remember the screams, the darkness on _that _day. . .

_She doesn't want to remember his tears_. . .

_No. . ._

"NNNNNnnnnnoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO!"

A blinding light flashed in the middle of the mountain forest.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_Memory triggered! Who was the boy? Where was her necklace? What happened in the past? Lots of questions are left to be answered and only by remembering could she know the truth behind it all . . . no matter how painful it would be._

A/N: Darn, it started with light-hearted and funny tone only to turn into serious and dark in the end. Keep your reviews coming, your insights and thoughts in the story are very interesting! :D

**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'll try my best!**


	27. 27th Wish: Divine Treasure

Hello everyone!

Chapter 27 is here! Did the last chapter excite you? Ha! Too bad, I'm not going to give the answers today! Mysteries will keep piling up as it unravel for people to see!

Anyways,

Enjoy!

* * *

**Twenty-Seventh Wish:**  
**Divine Treasure**

* * *

Gray saw the fire had already spread as he galloped towards the barracks. If the woman earlier hadn't stopped them, would he have gotten caught in the explosion?

Luckily, the soldiers managed to get out of the place in time.

Unfortunately, not _all_ of them managed to get out.

"Gray!"

Princess Mira called as she looked anxiously at him. Gray greeted her with proper courtesy.

"It's good to see that Your Highness is safe."

Mira nodded, but she looked graved. "We are able to retreat to safety thanks to the warning you sent earlier, but . . ."

He frowned. "What is wrong?"

She pursed her lips. "Not everyone was able to get out in time. In the barracks, Wakabe-san was sleeping from drinking last night. I think he hadn't heard the order to evacuate because of it. Macao-san went to save him. Until now, both of them are still not out. . . I'm afraid they might have met with a mishap . . ."

She looked at him worriedly. Macao was Gray's senior and friend, although they are of the same rank now. He was among the friendly and kind-hearted people that he had met in his life. When normally, a person would get jealous or be secretly bitter if a junior had suddenly excelled them, Macao was different. He acted like a father watching his son's growth and proudly celebrated his promotion, boasting at every person who had patience to listen that his junior had actually become a Captain of one of the Imperial Platoon at such a young age.

He always acted like a family to him, so Gray couldn't help but also treat him like his own uncle. Actually, it was not just him. Because of Macao's humble, pleasant and outgoing nature, everyone – _whether inside or outside the palace_ – had taken a great liking to him.

Gray immediately went down from his horse, swiftly removed his armor, and grabbed a bucket of cold water from the people who were trying to abate the fire. Without saying another word, he splashed it onto himself and ran to the burning building.

"Gray!"

Mira called out worriedly. Unfortunately, she called out too late and was unable to stop him.

Gray had rushed to the burning building. He used his hand to cover his nose from inhaling too much smoke while calling out to the people trapped inside. Running inside the burning building, it was like being cooked inside an oven. To make things worse, Gray had always been sensitive to heat. For him, the heat was several times hotter than a normal person would have felt.

Despite all this, he tried his best to only focus in finding the two people and ignored the burning feeling that wants to melt his skin and flesh.

". . . Gray? Is that you?"

In the crackling and raging fire, he heard a weak voice called out.

"Wakaba-san!"

Finding hope in this burning place, he immediately ran to the direction of the sound while carefully avoiding the fiery pillars and walls. Immediately after, he saw a lean man that looked more like a bandit than a soldier with his weird pompadour brown hair and unruly face that had very narrow and squinty eyes. Nonetheless, he also had that gentle and kind aura, so rather than scary-looking, he looked more like a goofy sort of man who doesn't have much ambition aside from drinking and admiring women.

However, looks can be deceiving. Despite easy-going manner, he can display chivalry and loyalty fiercer than any common soldier when the situation calls for it. Such a personality was being displayed now, as he tried to help a black-haired man around his age who was trapped beneath a fallen pillar.

"Macao-san!"

The man's head was bleeding. He was almost unconscious on the ground. However, upon hearing a familiar voice he tried to force his head up and his line of sight met with the raven-haired youth. If he wasn't in so much pain and about to faint, he would have scowled fiercely at him.

"You . . . idiot . . ." his voice was weak but still clear and audible for them to hear. "Why . . . did you . . . come here? You youngsters . . . shouldn't be . . . acting too recklessly . . ."

He tried to scold Gray, but too bad, his voice was too weak to carry the usual crisp and mighty strength of the senior Captain. Still, his intention was clear. "Scram! Don't come here! Wakaba, hurry up and go with Gray to get out of here!"

He tried to muster all the strength left in his body. He bit his lips till it bled so that he could stay awake and regain the power in his voice. The last thing he could do was to yell at them in order to get them to safety.

Wakaba looked at him helplessly, clearly frustrated. "But you . . . what about you?"

He scoffed. A smile was on his lips as if he heard a joke. "Are you blind!? Can't you see that it's too late for me? Don't act like fools and get out of my sight!"

He yelled at them, blood dripping from his mouth.

Gray ignored his words and quickly strode over to help Wakaba lift the pillar. Unfortunately, it was way too heavy even for two people and the pillar's top end was stuck underneath the debris of stones and wood. They won't be able to lift it up.

As if that wasn't enough, the pillar had also caught on fire. Any sooner, it would reach them and spread around. If they don't leave soon, they will be stuck together with Macao and become charred meat.

Gray removed his shirt and wrapped it around his sword hilt. Despite the leather bounding, he could still feel the burning heat that his sword had absorbed so he has no choice but to use his shirt to avoid burning his hands. He immediately went to chop at the thick wood.

Wakaba looked at him with shock while Macao looked at him helplessly.

"Wakaba, that kid is hopeless. . . You know better . . . please don't recklessly throw away your lives".

He pleaded at his long time friend.

Gray's sword wasn't an axe. Even if it was, it would take a while before they managed to completely chop off the wood. By the time he finished, they would have already been surrounded by fire.

Wakaba looked torn, tears fell from his eyes. "If it wasn't for me . . . if it wasn't for me . . ."

Macao smiled. "Idiot. . . Don't blame yourself. . . It's my fault for not paying attention. . ." If he had, he would have quickly realized that there was one person left in the barracks or avoided the crumbling pillar.

Gray gritted his teeth. "If you have time and energy for idle chatter, save it to keep yourselves alive after we leave this place". He would have asked Wakabe to help on chopping the wood too, but there was only one sword. He glanced at Wakabe and saw that his arm was actually bleeding. From the looks of it, he seemed to have broken it too.

"Wakabe-san, I think it'll be best if you leave first and call for help. . ." Gray told him as he swung his sword.

Expectedly, the man was agitated at his words. "What are you taking me for!? Do you think I'm the kind who'll leave his friends behind to save one self!? I'm not going to leave you! I'm the one who should be trapped in here in the first place!"

Gray was frustrated. Chivalry and loyalty were important virtues for a knight, but rationality was also important in times of crisis. "Our priority is to limit the casualty as much as possible! You shouldn't let your heart cloud your judgement! With your arm like that, you're useless and just a burden! Hurry up and leave!"

His words were cold and harsh, but not without reason. Wakabe opened and closed his mouth, not knowing how to reply. Even if it was logical for him to leave first, his heart couldn't bear the burden of guilt of leaving his friends behind. He stayed rooted on the spot.

Macao, meanwhile, was speechless at the hypocrisy of his junior. He was scolding his friend for being unreasonable and even dared to scold him for acting base on emotions instead of reason, saying the fact that limiting the casualty was priority. If so, he should have understood his superior's feelings!

_If you know! Then why are you not escaping with Wakabe!?_

_Such a hypocrite! I don't want to bear the guilt of bringing my two comrades to the early grave with me!_

Just as he was about to speak up and yell back the words of this uncooperative defiant youth, he heard a woman's voice.

"Gray-sama!"

Everyone looked in shock at the blue haired woman who came running here.

"You!? What are you doing here!?"

Gray looked at Juvia in shock. He was sure he left her with the other soldiers to be taken care of. How could she be here!?

Just then, the ceiling gave a rumbling and cracking sounds above them. They looked up in alarm. _Crap! It seemed that even before we get burned to ashes, we are going to be crushed to death first!_

Seeing the situation, Juvia's eyes widened and she leaped to protect him.

"Gray-sama!"

She had lost him once. She doesn't want to lose him again! Tears were streaming down her face. She had chased after him in worry. She was determined that no matter what she had to do or the price to pay, she would definitely protect him. If heavens have mercy, after all the misfortune she went through, they should at least grant her this much compensation!

As she leapt towards them, her necklace glowed with a deep blue light. Water formed out from her chest and snaked through her arms and into her hands, finally shooting out like a geyser into the sky.

. . .

"Divine Treasure. . ?"

Upon hearing the words, Natsu remembered that it was mentioned before. Just a while ago, they were running when the celestial beside him suddenly stopped and looked back with shock on his face. His face that was usually masked with a smile had turned pale. ". . . How can there be Divine Treasure users in this place?"

Natsu remembered the creep's explanation about it before.

_"It's a divine stone made by the gods or powerful spirits. . . It's usually sealed in gold or silver in the form of accessory. It's like a device that helps you control the forces of nature . . . People who held divine treasure will gain unimaginable powers. I believe you humans call it magic?"_

Truth be told, when Natsu first heard it, he felt a bit excited at the information. He was a thief, and their job was to steal treasures. Saying that he wasn't interested in a treasure that gives divine powers would be a complete lie.

But hearing it now, Natsu couldn't help but feel anxious. And it wasn't only him.

Loki was the most unsettled by this piece of news. He looked behind him.

"How can I feel power fluctuation in this kind of place?" From a far distance, he could see smoke coming from the castle where dark clouds gather. He tried to suppress the anxiety he was feeling.

Since the gods had abandoned this world, there shouldn't be any mages left. It was quite some time. The knowledge about magic should have long been forgotten and obliterated from this world. With this unrefined way of control, it was obvious that it wasn't a fellow deity or spirit but a human using magic. It shouldn't normally be so noticeable when being used. The explosive force showed that the person had just awakened the ability. No wonder the irregularity in the air could be felt even this far away.

At the distance, he could see smoke rising up to the darkened and cloudy sky. _Such great affinity with the water element. . ._

Loki knew. The sudden appearance of mages was highly likely due to a certain goddess arriving in this world. But this situation was way too fast! They weren't even here for more than a month!

With this rate of development, doesn't it just prove how highly dangerous it would be for Lucy to stay here?

If Natsu had looked back, he would have seen the smoke was coming from the palace's ground. If he had looked, would he have rushed there to ensure the safety of his princess? In the end, he was not that interested to look behind him as there was a more pressing matter in his mind.

"You said there was a divine treasure?" Natsu looked at him seriously.

Loki was startled out of his thoughts and looked at him gravely. "Yes. There's someone using a divine treasure. . ."

Ahead their path, they could see black smoke rising out. The treetops seemed to glow with fiery red and orange light and they could hear the faint screams of people.

Their hearts dropped at the sight. They knew Lucy was just up in that place.

Ignoring the abnormal situation behind him, Loki immediately quickened his pace along with Natsu and Happy as they rushed forward.

But before they could even get closer, a bright white light flashed and almost blinded them as it enveloped that patch of the forest with fire.

That white light, without needing to express it, they knew who it was from.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_The appearance of Divine Treasures! With the existence of magic in the Kingdom, how would this affect the rest of the people and Lucy who was the root of it all!?_

**A/N**: Haha, switching POVs, I knew some of you would be frustrated to know what happened with Lucy. It will be tackled in the next chapter . . . probably.

PS: I didn't pay attention to editing so you can point it out for me to correct if there's grammar or spelling error.

**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'll try my best!**


	28. 28th Wish: I Don't Want To See

Hello everyone!

Happy Halloween! As commemoration, here is chapter 28! I dare say, I kinda wanted to put a teaser chapter and cut it off around the 10th paragraph before posting the whole chapter but nah (I'm going to give a treat instead of a trick for halloween) xD

I think I really like how Lucy and Natsu really parallel each other.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Twenty-Eight Wish:**  
**I Don't Want To See**

* * *

The sight that greeted them had shocked them stiff.

They had expected to see the fiery fire spread among the trees, but when they had arrived, there was not even a hint of smoke.

Instead, they arrived at the forest path with grass standing tall and trees with leaves of bright and healthy color. It was like the whole place was rejuvenated.

It would have made a beautiful scenery . . . if it weren't for the numerous bodies that lay on the ground, _unmoving_.

Dark ashes float gently as the breeze lightly blew at the forest, scattering them like petals and leaves in autumn. This ominous sight was in such contrast to the bright forest, creating a vague and strange atmosphere.

And in the center of it all, amidst the ashes and bodies on the ground, was a woman with golden hair and alluring figure. . .

Her expression was shadowed by her untied hair that was being gently swayed by the wind.

A familiar figure, but at the same time, very unfamiliar.

She was excluding unfathomable power that gave chills to a person's bone. Her ethereal and noble aura would make one stare in reverence at this beautiful and graceful figure that was definitely not from this world.

. . . Seeing her like this, Natsu felt fear in his heart.

It was not because of the oppressive aura in the air nor the powerful force being excluded from her. It was not also because she looked so intimidating right now. Rather, it was because he was _familiar_ with her.

He knew the person in front of him but seeing her like this. . .

. . . It made him feel like he was staring at a _stranger_.

The girl he knew was childish, but the one in front of him was dignified and noble. His genie was clumsy and noisy, but this one was filled with might and elegance in every way. She was warm, sweet and lively, not cold, unfeeling and unapproachable like this person who was very distant and far away from him. . .

This odd feeling like she was far away despite being in front of him, that feeling of being unable to reach her no matter how much he stretched his hands . . . had made his heart cold with fear.

_It was like he was losing her. . ._

Those were his unspeakable thoughts. Not even his mind had verbalized the feelings he felt in that moment.

In that instant, he didn't even have time to process his mind as it was only filled with her visage and this strange stirring of emotions he didn't even bother understanding. His face was shadowed by his bangs as he strode over to her, leaving behind the other two who came with him staring with wide eyes at the scene.

While the woman's beauty and ethereal aura would definitely charm all beings to the point they couldn't look away, her actions was actually more striking.

Her hand was raised, fingers stretched out. Above her was a man with blue hair, suspended in the sky and shining with brilliance . . . _literally._

Above her was a human lantern. His eyes, ears, nose and mouth was pouring out white light, making one wonder if there was a star hidden inside him. Even his nails were glowing with brilliance from his outstretched hands and feet. In fact, he was shining with so much brilliance; you couldn't even see his figure if you don't look closely. It looked like there was a huge cross made of light suspended in the sky.

It was a frightening sight. They really don't know whether to look in terror . . . or in _awe_.

The shock had made their brain process much slower. They couldn't react immediately, unlike the uncouth youth who approached without hesitation.

Without regard to the surrounding pressure, Natsu took a step forward. He didn't even bother taking a glance at the human cross above.

"Hey. . ."

Getting closer, the woman didn't seem to hear him . . . nor did she seem to even notice his presence.

"Hey!"

. . . There was no response. He gritted his teeth and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing? Didn't you hear me!?"

But no matter how he yelled, she remained unresponsive towards him. She continued being in a blank daze.

He stared at her. His dark onyx eyes held a strange mixture of emotions as it gazed at her.

Now that he was facing her, he could see her expression clearly.

Her hazel eyes that were usually shining brilliantly like the sun had lost its glow. Now they look like glass that couldn't reflect anything. They were eyes that were devoid of all emotions, cold and unfeeling.

His heart clenched as he looked at her.

Why?

_Why are you looking like this?_

_Why is it so painful to see your expression like this?_

_I don't want . . ._

_I don't want to see . . ._

_I don't want to see you making such a lonesome face!_

He grabbed her shoulders and he looked at her resolutely.

"Hey! Snap out of it!"

The moment he touched her, something flashed in his mind.

_She was just a child. . ._

Bewildered, Natsu stared at the small figure with the same golden hair and gentle hazel eyes in front of him. She was young and her features were rounder and softer, yet her aura held a noble air to it. Neither proud nor humble, she was more aloof as if she was free from the mundane desires and affairs of the mortals.

Yet despite this, she was releasing an air of benevolence. Her face held a smile that was so dazzling, it would make your heart melt. It was the kind of smile that would make flowers bloom, stop storms, and turn the darkest nights into brightest day.

But behind this expression, behind those hazel eyes full of warmth, was there anything else? In his inexperienced eyes - no, even if he had experienced - he would never have noticed that _that_ smile she held on every day might actually be just a mask to hide away her feelings . . . _or her lack of it._

Now, as he looked at the young child and remembering the genie he met, he noticed there was a huge difference from their gazes but could not identify what it was. All he knew was that he preferred the smile she always had ever since he met her.

He looked deeply into her eyes.

But in her eyes, he wasn't reflected. She couldn't see him. Deep in those eyes, there was only the visage of the boy.

_The boy she made a promise with?_

The boy was surrounded by darkness and gradually disappearing into it. Bit by bit, his silhouette was gradually disappearing as if melting into the shadows.

Tears formed into her eyes until a glistening drop made way to the side of her cheek.

_No!_

Natsu's heart dropped.

He doesn't understand, but his heart felt panicking. He quickly shook her, wanting to wake her up. He doesn't understand why he was seeing what she was seeing.

_At this rate, she'll follow him into the darkness!_

"Oy, wake up! Wake up!"

He doesn't understand. It wasn't rational. It was only a vision, it was not real. And despite being ditzy and clumsy, she was actually a very strong person. Even when she seemed wavering, he knew that she wouldn't fall into darkness. _But_. . .

Seeing her in pain was enough to get him anxious. Despite her blank expression, she was hurting all inside!

_He cannot let her suffer anymore!_

Yet, no matter how much he called out, he couldn't reach her. His voice couldn't reach to this person's heart. In her heart, there was only that boy. . .

It made him really frustrated.

"Oy! You idiot! Why don't you answer me!?"

"Aren't you my contractor!? Aren't you my genie!?"

"Fairy, answer me!"

No matter how much he shook her, she remained impassive. Even when he tried to rile her up, she wouldn't respond. He bit his lips. _How to move her?_

His mind stopped to think, in his anxiety, the words that left his mouth was not something he had realized himself until he uttered them.

"Please. . . look at me. . .

_"Lucy!"_

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_Had Natsu ever called Lucy by her name before?_

**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'll try my best!**


	29. 29th Wish: Light

Hello everyone!

Here is chapter 29! Thank you for those reviews in the last chapter! Reading those gave me energy to write! Did you guys enjoyed your holiday? Sem-break is over T^T huhu. . .

Enjoy!

* * *

**Twenty-Ninth Wish:**  
**Light**

* * *

Staring at her front, she could only see that there was only vast empty space in front of her. Around her, there was only white blank space.

_Why am I standing here alone?_

She continued floating, without destination. Looking down, she saw that there was a deep abyss beneath her. The dark unfathomable depths loomed before her, welcoming her.

The white place she was standing at was desolate and lonely. However, the dark place beyond was scary and . . . cold.

_"Oy, wake up! Wake up!"_

She heard a familiar voice, but she ignored it. She felt like she had forgotten something very important and she needed to remember. However, no matter how hard she tried, it was like it was just at the tip of her tongue.

That was when she remembered something.

"Ah. . . I got to cleanse someone . . ."

Looking at the dark abyss below her, her eyes darken. Beyond it, there was an unwanted feeling she has to eliminate.

_Purge. . . I must purge it . . ._

Moving closer she allowed herself to come closer to the darkness. There was a faint voice calling behind her but the words never reached her ears. In the midst of darkness, she could see a vague silhouette being swallowed by the shadows.

_Must . . . cleanse. . ._

But the silhouette was just like a smoke, the more she moved closer, the farther he get. The only thing she could do was chase after him. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by darkness itself.

She didn't mind . . . or to be more accurate, she didn't care. In her mind, there was only one thought.

_I couldn't let him go further . . ._

She must catch him.

She must expel him from this place.

She must get him far away from this place . . . and her. He doesn't belong to either.

_As for why. . ._ she doesn't remember.

Gradually as she delved deeper, chasing after the figure, the voice behind her back had also become fainter and fainter.

That was when she realized, as she stared at the expanse void around her, she had been running all alone. There was no one beside her.

Even the boy she was chasing of was gone. . .

Loneliness spread over her heart. It was a feeling she had never felt before when she had been locked away in the Abyss. Before, she had not known of happiness or sorrow. She had always been content living in this accursed space. _Since when did this feelings develop?_

Seeing the silhouette before her vanish and melt into the darkness, she couldn't help but reach out her hand. She wanted him to come back, to turn over and face her.

Now that he was gone, she realized that she had trapped herself in the same place again, and compared to before, she was more miserable for she knew and experienced what happiness was.

She sat in silence. It was always supposed to be this way. She was the stubborn one for wanting to get out of here. She couldn't even smile bitterly as the thought of a person crossed her mind.

She was never meant to be with anyone. She was meant to be alone.

_"Oy! You idiot! Why don't you answer me!?"_

That faint voice, she didn't hear. She could only look over the spot where the shadow of that person had gone off to. Slowly, steadily, she stood up and walked in that direction.

_"Aren't you my contractor!? Aren't you my genie!?"_

_Contractor?_ Those faint words managed to enter her ears, but as if in a trance, she continued to walk forward.

_"Fairy, answer me!"_

At hearing those words, a faint indignant feeling rose in her chest.

_What "fairy"?_

She wasn't a fairy or anything. She was only . . . _her._

But the male continued pleading. His voice filled with desperation . . . and need?

"Please. . . look at me. . ."

_No . . . don't turn around. . . _She knew she must purge the shadow that corrupted that person's heart. But no matter how much she chased to fill it with light, it was only moving further away . . . evading from her touch. . .

_"Lucy!"_

She stopped at her tracks.

She couldn't help it. Her heart almost jumped at her throat when she heard _him_ call her name. She quickly turned around as if she couldn't believe what he had said.

And behind her, there was a light as bright as the burning sun. And in that light was a silhouette of a man she had grown familiar with.

". . . Nat . . . su?"

Blinking her eyes, she stared confusedly at the man before her.

Natsu breathe a sigh of relief as he saw the light returned to her eyes and saw his self reflected on it. His grip on her loosened, a small smile on his lips formed. "You idiot. . ."

Hearing his words, she pursed her lips feeling indignant. "Wha -!? How dare you call me like tha–"

Her words were cut off as he suddenly hugged her, letting her chin rest on his shoulder as he buried his face into hers.

"Really . . . an idiot . . ."

She frowned confusedly at his words and actions. _What's with him?_

"Lucy!"

The two break apart and looked at the people who came running into them. Loki and Happy looked worriedly at her. "Are you alright?"

She looked blankly at them. "Uh . . . yeah?" _How could she not be alright? Did something happen?_

Loki grabbed her shoulder and studied her up and down. Upon seeing that she was indeed fine, he sighed in relief and let her go. "That's good."

She tilted her head to the side. "Is something wrong? You two looked pale. . ."

Loki frowned. "You . . . Isn't that something we should ask you? Just awhile ago you . . ."

"I . . . what?" she asked them, clearly clueless.

"Don't you remember what you were doing awhile ago?" Happy asked.

Lucy eyebrows furrowed. _Awhile ago?_ She tried to think back on what happened earlier, and then remembered the knights and bandits. "Ah! That's right! There were villains earlier! They were fighting with the knights and . . . eh? Where are they?"

She turned and looked around, realizing that the fighting was already done. The three beside her exchanged glances. _It looked like she doesn't remember._

"What happened? The fighting is already done? Then, who won?" she scratched her head, it looked like she blanked out for a second. She was clearly watching the fight unfold when the next second, Natsu was in front of her, acting strange.

Loki glanced at the blue haired man who fell on the ground for a second before quickly looking at her with a wide smile on his face. "It's nothing. The fight ended up in a draw since they have about equal forces".

"Eh? Is that so?" Lucy was quite surprised how fast the fight ended. _Is this how mortals fight? In the blink of the eye, the fighting is done. . . Or is this one of Loki's tricks?_

She looked at him suspiciously because he had one of his fake smiles on his face again. _Oh well, it doesn't matter. At least the fight ended._

She had quickly forgotten the reason for the fight. But a certain woman's voice would remind her.

"All of you! Drop your weapons and raise your hands in the air or I'll shoot!"

A short white haired lady glared at them, holding a crossbow in her hands.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_With all these Lucy and Natsu interactions, it seemed like we need to throw in a reminder for Natsu who his sweetheart is!_

**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'll try my best!**


	30. 30th Wish: Be The Hero

Hello everyone!

Here is chapter 30! As for this chapter, blame those Chinese Novels I've started reading. Unconsciously, my writing is starting to lean on the bad side! This story's romance is supposed to be "pure and fluffy"! It's pure and fluffy! I'm telling you!

Haha, no worries, this chapter is still safe for kids. I'm just reacting on Natsu's thoughts.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Thirtieth Wish:**  
**Be The Hero**

* * *

Yukino Agria was an orphan girl living on the streets as a beggar when she came upon a chance meeting with her savior, The High Priestess of the Stars, Mavis Vermillion.

She had nowhere to go so she was accepted by Mavis herself to become an acolyte and also became her apprentice. Mavis said that she had an affiliation with Divinity and had taught her about reading the stars, astronomy, and ancient scriptures. Her talent was good and certainly above average. There were even rumors that she was actually Cana's competitor to be the High Priestess's successor.

Though in all honesty, both two people, who are expected to succeed the title, really didn't care about it. She doesn't know about Cana, but Yukino merely wanted to repay the debt of gratitude for leading her life away from the streets. That was why she always tried her best.

She used to be serving on the Divine Halls but that was changed during the yearly aptitude test. Someone from the higher ups saw her and concluded that her talent was not with reading the scriptures and prophecy, but with combat and martial arts. Because of that, she was transferred to the Militia division of the Great Temple. She was trained with various weapons and martial arts in order to protect the peace of the people.

And just like that, she was sent to the Palace and was given the mission of assisting the Second Princess of Magnolia.

It was still debated among the gossips whether this move was to remove her from the candidates, or to give her opportunity to get closer to the royalties. Whether it was a blessing for her or not, Yukino regarded this as a blessing.

Because she met Lisanna Strauss.

". . . Ugh, what happened?"

Groaning, Lisanna slowly opened her eyes and sat up from the comfy pillows of the carriage seat.

"Princess, stay low. I don't know what happened. It seemed the fighting outside had stopped. . ."

Yukino cautioned. They were heading for a village that was suffering from the plague when bandits suddenly came and attacked them. She had took out the crossbow and held onto the short sword hidden in her skirts while urging the reluctant princess to hide in the compartment underneath the seat.

At that time, she was suppressing the fear on her heart. She had been trained for combat, but she never had actual experience outside of practice. She had never fought with people full of ill intent. Just the thought that anytime, there would be a bandit that'll barge open the door to kill them or worse would make her legs turn jelly.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

She couldn't lose composure in front of the princess!

Worse come to worst, she'll pretend to be the second princess and have herself become the bait while the real princess hid in the carriage until help arrived. She always had this suspicion that she had been transferred to the militia and sent to the palace for this reason. She almost looked the same as the princess.

Even the first princess said that she sometimes reminded her of her little sister. Of course, for Yukino, this was not true at all. It was true that they were about the same height and figure but their features weren't completely the same. They both have short white hair, but Lisanna's hair was more pure silvery white compared to Yukino's bluish white. Their eyes were both big and round, but Yukino have slightly sharper eyes compared to the princess's doe-like eyes. There's also their skin where the princess's was smoother and softer due to sheltered upbringing, and hands where Yukino's more rough and callous due to the daily training with swords and bows.

But the biggest difference between them was the color of their eyes. Yukino's eyes were that of a commoner's brown eyes, meanwhile, Lisanna's eye color was that of bright sapphire gleaming under the moonlight.

"Will you be alright?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

They were waiting cautiously inside the carriage, wondering if someone who would come at their door would be enemy or friend. Lisanna's face was completely pale although she tried her best to stay compose as a princess would. But when they heard the screaming and saw that outside was ablaze with fire, her face turned into horror. They didn't have enough time to gather their thoughts as their vision was suddenly filled with blinding light. That was the only thing they remembered before losing consciousness.

They weren't sure what happened. The only thing they could think of was that the enemy had used some trick on their sleeve. Yukino wondered if they had burned some herbs that would make one unconscious from smelling the smoke and planned to kidnap an unconscious princess after that. If so, they were lucky that they somehow managed to wake up before they could enter the carriage.

Yukino smiled. "Don't worry about me, princess. I am to protect you. Please hide, no matter what happens, you should wait until everything calms down or reinforcements arrived."

And so, that was how things ended up like this.

"All of you! Drop your weapons and raise your hands in the air or I'll shoot!"

Yukino glared at the two men and strange blue cat, raising her crossbow.

The sight that greeted her when she stepped out of the carriage was not what she had expected. She had thought a sword would be pointed at her neck once she poked her head out, but reality was far from it. She had expected the princess's men to have fallen, but she didn't anticipated that the enemy would all have been knocked out on the ground too.

Which lead her to two conclusions: either the group of bandits were actually stupid to fall for their own trap . . . or a "third party" was involved.

If it was the first, then it would be all well and good. She just had to tie up the criminals together and they could return their own way. If it was the latter, then it'll be not quite good. She doesn't know the intentions of this "third party". She needed to remain vigilant.

Sure enough, there were two men in the center of all the chaos here. They must surely be the ones responsible for this mess. Now, to figure out if they were friend or foe. . .

Upon seeing the short white haired lady, Lucy's hair stood up on ends. She had forgotten that she was rescuing a princess!

"Kyaa! Hide me! I don't want to be caught!" Lucy paled as she yelled, hiding behind Natsu. She wanted to say 'I didn't do anything', but that would be a lie. For the first time, she lamented on how celestial beings couldn't speak lies.

Loki frowned at that. _Why are you hiding behind him?_ If anything, he had expected her to rely on him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. He wanted to ask what did she do this time but there was another person here so he couldn't directly ask.

_Whoosh!_

Sweat formed in Natsu's temple, glancing at the arrow that _missed_ his head by merely an inch.

"Didn't you hear me? I said drop your weapons and raise your hands in the air!" the woman threatened, another arrow was quickly loaded on her crossbow.

Stiffly, Natsu raised both his hands, his mouth twitching in restrained anger. _What kind of insane person would randomly shoot at people!? Hey! What will you do if that thing hit me in the head!? _Happy was already scared when the arrow was shot and had his two little paws shot up in the air. Loki, meanwhile, just nonchalantly raised both his hands and was obviously not threatened at all. Actually, you could see that his lips actually curved a bit upwards as he tried and failed to suppress his glee at having an arrow shot at Natsu.

_Bastard!_

_You're actually hoping that thing to pierce my head, aren't you!?_

"_Okay_. What the hell is happening here?"

Natsu asked, his tone obviously holding a bit of anger and indignation from this confusing situation. He didn't look at her, but Lucy knew that the question was actually directed at her. Face full of guilt, she ashamedly lowered her head like a child caught stealing the cookie from the cookie jar.

"I'm the one doing the questioning here!" Yukino yelled at him.

Lucy could only act meekly and try to wiggle her way out of this situation. No matter what, she doesn't want to get married to a random princess. It should be a princess she loved at least!

Since they were already comrades in crime, he should help her out!

Actually, Natsu was initially just indignant after being put in danger. And he was shocked, so he tried to hide his scared beating heart by acting angry. But now, his mind was suddenly put into disarray as the beating in his chest started to rise for a completely different reason!

Lucy was hiding behind Natsu, both hands on his left shoulder as she peeked meekly at him. She was quivering like a scared little white rabbit, causing one's heart to melt and be filled with warmth. Who would dare to scold her when she was like this? Even if she toppled cities or cause the world destruction, it would definitely be forgiven!

Ah, but Natsu's mind was somewhere else.

It was because this girl that lacked self-awareness was actually nestling her head on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck and shoulder while the scent of her hair reached his nose. This kind of close proximity was enough to intoxicate a man and indulge on weird ideas! But to make things worse, there was something soft being squished at his back and upper shoulder!

Natsu had definitely seen girls, and he was not shy from touching them. Though he doesn't go so far as to really _touch_ them, there were those that tried to charm him into having a pleasurable time. Luckily, he was never interested. No one had really caught his attention aside from that one unattainable woman.

That was why he doesn't know why he was reacting this way now!

Warmth spread over him as something ignited deep inside him. He almost forgotten the predicament he was in now!

"I wasn't really doing anything bad! I'm only helping them chase away some vi – I mean, bad guys! Really!" Lucy stopped herself from saying "villains" as she was afraid that they would caught on that she actually became "The Hero that saved the Princess" and offer her as tribute for marriage.

_Really! She didn't know that being a "Hero" was this hard!_

_No wonder they say that the path of the Hero was tough and full of sacrifices!_

". . . Please don't marry me off . . . please don't marry me off . . ."she mumbled very meekly as she looked pleadingly at Loki. Considering Loki's brain, he would have known what was going on already. She doesn't know about Natsu yet, but she knew that no matter how much she messed up, Loki would always be there to help her clean up! Reluctantly or not!

Natsu's mind was still in chaos so he didn't fully register the words Lucy was saying. Loki raised his eyebrow as he understood what actually happened and this little celestial's strange mentality. He shuffled closer to her and leaned next to her ear, ". . . then just let him be _The Hero_".

"Eh?"

"You two, what are you whispering about!? At least answer my question first!" Yukino was already frustrated and was wondering whether she should shot a second warning arrow.

"Wait!"

A voice very pleasant to hear sounded throughout the forest and startled the five people facing against each other. It was a voice that woke Natsu up from his stupor. _This voice . . ._

Yukino looked behind her, surprised and exasperated at seeing the delicate lady with short white hair and bright blue eyes like a pair of sapphires.

Her eyes were clearly saying, _Princess! I told you to hide!_

Lisanna Strauss pouted indignantly, but such an action didn't affect her poise and aura of a noble lady. Rather, she only looked like a young inexperienced princess that was definitely adorable to the eyes. One couldn't help but want to pamper her.

Yukino looked at her helplessly, Lisanna stared back. Her resolute and determined eyes were clearly saying '_why should I hide? I won't run away when my people are suffering and in danger because of me!'_

"The enemies are already down. Why are you pointing that bow at people who didn't even have weapons? Who would answer properly when you are scaring them with such a weapon?" Looking at the cat, they might not be bad people, right? If they were evil, they wouldn't have a heart to take care of a cat and bring him while they ambush others! It was a bit naive thinking of hers, but she was right that these two people did not have ill intentions in their eyes (well, Loki's eyes were the unreadable kind which only those who are the same as him or close to him could read, but she wouldn't know that).

She spoke in reprimanding tone, her visage full of energy and was like a bright flower in spring. All this while, Natsu couldn't help but stare at her as if in a trance, unable to believe his eyes that the woman of his dreams was actually right in front of his eyes.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_Dun dun dun! Finally! Lisanna Strauss had formally entered the stage! Now meeting with Natsu and co, the gears of Fate move to a new stage?_

A/N: Now we can finally move on with the story! From summary to previous chapters, Lisanna had been mentioned several times but I haven't got time to show her up as I set the stage (aside from the beginning when Lucy landed to Human Realm). I wonder what Lisanna will be like in this story?

PS: To be honest, I typed this a bit in a hurry. I didn't proofread and posted without editing. Still though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and find it a smooth read.

_**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**_

**_For those who reviewed, thank you!_ I'll give a teaser for the next chapter (**if I can PM you**).**


	31. 31st Wish: New Identity

Hello everyone!

Here's the beginning of a new chapter! I enjoyed reading your reviews :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Thirty-First Wish:**  
**New Identity**

* * *

"P-Princess. . . Lisanna . . ."

Natsu couldn't help but stare at her as if in a trance, unable to believe his eyes that the woman of his dreams was actually right in front of his eyes.

"The enemies are already down. Why are you pointing that bow at people who didn't even have weapons? Who would answer properly when you are scaring them with such a weapon?" She spoke in reprimanding tone, her visage full of energy and was like a bright flower in spring.

"They are suspicious people. We are unsure whether they are innocent or not. For all we know, they may be hiding weapons under their sleeves!" Yukino spoke indignantly, her guard still up.

Noticing his change of demeanour, Lucy looked at Natsu then to Lisanna. Remembering the "bet" incident, understanding flashed at her eyes. _I see. So she's the princess in Natsu's heart._

Somehow, she felt at a loss after realizing this.

_I should have noticed sooner!_

She was in a hurry to help that she had forgotten about Natsu's princess. _Would he get angry at me?_ She thought.

But such worries were for naught. Just looking at his expression, it was obvious that he had forgotten about her. Somehow, Lucy felt dissatisfied with that.

Yet who could blame him?

It was the princess he was looking up to for all these years. Being disregarded was a normal reaction for him. He was already blown away at just seeing her.

_". . . Then just let him be The Hero"_

She remembered Loki's words. _Right, this is not my story. _For in every Fairy Tale, there would always be the Hero, the Princess, and the genie that helps them to get together. In other cases, it would not be a genie, but either a fairy or god.

This was not her tale.

This was the story about the thief who became a hero in order to save his princess. She was simply assisting him. _That's all there is to it._

She smiled.

"Natsu, your princess is here. Now is your time to shine. . ."

She told him softly.

Natsu was startled. But the voice behind him had awakened him and let him gather his thoughts. Lucy smiled widely at him. "The villains are already defeated. Now is the time for the Hero to take the Princess."

"Umm. . . may I ask for your identities, sirs?" Lisanna asked gently.

Upon Lucy's urging, Natsu knelt and introduced himself. "Greetings to you . . . p-princess. I am merely passing by . . ." he tried to explain, but his usual wits had left him. He wasn't sure how to introduce himself. What should he say?

Seeing that Natsu was acting like a scatter-brain, Loki offered to help in explaining. "Paying respect to Princess Lisanna of the Magnolia Kingdom, there is no need for you to be alarmed as we have no ill intentions for coming here. We have come here to look for the thief that stole from us when we came upon your predicament that needed our help."

Natsu looked at him, hiding his disbelief. Whoah, he could make up such a story and lie without even blinking an eye. Then again, he was not one to judge as he was like that too.

Lucy looked horrified at Loki's words. "Hey! Aren't you a celestial? How can you say such a lie just like that!"

Loki glanced at her. His eyes were clearly saying to her _'What lie? We don't have ill intentions towards them. And although we arrived too late, they are indeed in a predicament that needed our help, right?'_

Lucy huffed. "Why are you saying that we are looking for a thief when we didn't even have anything stolen from us!?"

Loki just looked ahead, his eyes unreadable.

"Aren't you looking for _him_? Seeing that he stole you away from us, he's no better than a thief. . ."

His words were muttered very softly to the point it was swallowed by the blowing of the wind, yet one could still hear the hatred in his tone. Lucy almost didn't hear his reply if not for her sharp hearing as a celestial and would have believed it was merely the wind playing tricks on her ear if it wasn't for the flash of hatred in his eyes.

"Loki . . ."

She couldn't help but mutter softly.

"I see! Then you are the ones that saved us?" Lisanna asked as she looked at the unconscious people on the ground. "Then could I know your names? And also, what happened around here?"

Natsu lowered his head, calming down now as he knew what he needed to do. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, dear princess. I am also not that clear about what happened here but they were planning to use some smoke drug to knock out your group, so I decided to give them their own medicine" he said valiantly.

"I see. That makes sense" Yukino nodded, not finding fault in his words. She had fallen unconscious after her vision turned white, and it looked like everyone was knocked out for the same reason too. If a smoke drug was used, then it wouldn't make sense for the enemies to fall for their own trap unless someone else tampered with it.

Lucy felt uncomfortable for making such a lie, but Loki gave her a reassuring glance. Later, he will have these people inhale the drug and tamper with the bandit's memories a bit. In case they investigated about this, they needed to be prepared to not let them see through the lie.

"Then the person beside you is?" Yukino questioned, narrowing her eyes. As an acolyte that was once directly under the High Priestess, she still had the gift of spiritual sensitivity. She could see the aura of people. The air around the person behind Natsu was different from all the people she met, although she couldn't put her finger on what made the difference. His presence was normal, actually there was even a lack of it, but she kept feeling that he was surrounded by power. But that doesn't compare to the young lad with hair touched by Ares.

Now that she looked closely, although the pink-haired lad was in shabby clothing and looked unruly, he actually had a very bright and big aura! Indeed, it was like there was a burning sun behind him, making this person blinding to look at.

Such a person . . . she had never seen one before!

Though in the scriptures she had read, there were mentions of heroes and kings whose auras were as bright as the sun. In legends, it was a sign that they were chosen by the Heavens. She couldn't believe her eyes that she would be able to witness and meet such a person.

She had a gut feeling.

_This person . . . his destiny was something that could move both Heaven and Earth. . ._

Natsu looked at Loki then said with a deadpan voice, "Don't mind him. He's just my servant."

_*Cricket sounds*_

Loki's mouth was twitching, vein popping at his temple as he gave a very stiff bow at the two people in front. _This bastard! How dare he make a fool of me!? Me? A Celestial, feared by both mortals and spirits, is a 'servant' of whom!? _

Natsu was clearly getting back at him for laughing at the fact that an arrow almost hit his head. Worst thing was that he couldn't refute or retaliate because he needed to cooperate with this farce!

Lisanna looked confused. The pink haired lad was dressed poorly while the man beside him was wearing fine clothing. _Shouldn't it be the other way around?_ But when she looked at Yukino, understanding seemed to flash into her eyes. She looked at Natsu with some regard as if discovering something.

Yukino also disregarded the dubious points in his words. Although their image was in contrast of the status they were claiming, the aura they were emitting was undeniable.

She put down her crossbow. "I am sorry for my disrespectful behavior earlier. If it isn't a trouble for you, would you accompany us back to the castle? We would like to properly thank you." _I have to let Mavis-sama have a look to him._

"Oh there is no need. It is a gentleman's duty to help anyone in need" Natsu flashed a toothy grin. Though in reality, he was too nervous. He didn't expect to meet the princess. He, at least, wanted the princess to see him wearing good clothes!

But Lisanna had other ideas. "Oh I insist! Please come with us or it will be too discourteous of me to just let my savior go like that! Just say the word, and we will give it to you! If you refuse, I will lose face and I'm afraid that I'll be called an ungrateful princess"

_Then can I ask for your hand?_

Natsu swallowed back those words. "Well, if you insist. . ."

He wasn't the one that saved her. _Even so . . . I'll gladly accept this opportunity. Even if I have to become someone I'm not and claim your efforts for myself, I will get what I wanted._

He also wanted to be with the princess even for a bit longer.

If he had to pretend to be someone else, he would gladly take this fake identity.

. o .

The sun finally peeked out from the clouds that began to clear up. A grand carriage of white and blue was returning to the castle.

"Ne ne, what do you think of him, Yukino?"

Lisanna asked, peeking behind the curtain at the pink haired lad riding the horse. If possible, she would have like to invite him inside the carriage but that would be too bold and unladylike of her. To invite a man she just met to her own carriage, even if he did save her life, she would be thought as "too easy". He might even think that she was shameless!

Yukino was being careful with her assessment. That pink haired lad was quite suspicious, although she doesn't sense anything bad from him. But he was definitely strange. Still, his blinding aura earlier had picked her interest and wanted to know more about him.

"Well, he is interesting" she replied as she sipped her tea.

Lisanna beamed. "Isn't he? Don't you think he's just like me? When we were younger, didn't we always switch our clothes so that I can sneak out of the castle and visit the villages?" she thought back to their memories with fondness.

Yukino's mouth twitched. She remembered those times. On their first meeting, the princess was so happy to the point she was beaming with light. She thought it was strange to be that happy at meeting a stranger. Later that day, she figured out why.

It turns out that the princess loves going outside and explore. However, she was a princess. Hence, she was forbidden to do so. There were always guards on her room and the maids would always quickly report if they find out that the princess was missing. It was definitely impossible for the princess to sneak out with that kind of security. Yukino's existence was like the heaven-sent gift for the troubled princess. Thus, it was the beginning of her life as a body-double.

Being forced to wear the princess's gowns and dresses of silk, sleep in a large comfortable bed, and eat delicious food, Yukino lived her days in the castle in terror and despair.

Even now, she would shudder just thinking what would happen if other people found out about it.

Lisanna coughed, knowing what her friend was thinking. "Anyway, do we really have to return to the castle so fast? I finally got permission to go out. . ."

Yukino looked at her sternly. "Princess, do you really need to ask? After what happened today, did you really think I'm going to let you risk your safety?"

Lisanna crossed her arms. "I finally can get outside. Ah!" An idea popped into her mind. "What about –"

"No."

She pouted. "I haven't even said anything yet!"

"I cannot act as you this time. Princess Mira and General Erza will come to see you once they heard this incident."

"Then –"

"Only an idiot will not report this, princess. This concerns your safety!"

Lisanna could only look down and sigh in disappointment.

"Just as when I finally get the chance to go outside, this happened. The castle is so monotonous and boring. There's nothing to do beside dressing up and continuous show of etiquette and grace. . ."

"Well, you can also read books at the library, play music, recite poems, learn embroidery, or host tea parties" Yukino offered, but her friend grimaced at that. "Only my sister would enjoy those!"

Yukino just quietly seeped her tea in response. _Princess, it's not just your sister. That's what every noble lady does. It's _you_ who is the strange one here._

Lisanna sighed. "The palace is so stifling for me. Sometimes, I envy those commoners who are free to travel around and play as they like. I wish I can be just like them too. . ."

Lucy was flying outside the carriage when she heard this. Stopping at her tracks, she stared at the carriage where the white haired princess was.

"I see . . . so she is just like me too. . ."

Hearing the princess's story, she found some rapport with her. She can empathize with the feelings of being caged and unable to do what other people do. She stared up at the sky. But unlike the princess, she doesn't have anything in particular that she wanted to do. She just wanted to fulfil her promise with _him._

She looked at Natsu, remembering the tales of Heroes she had read. An unusual thought popped into her head. Maybe, just maybe, she would want to try the role of one of the characters and make her own tale?

_How nice would it be to have a Hero of my own?_

In the end, that was just a passing thought.

A thief that wishes to become a Hero . . .

A princess that longs to become free like a commoner . . .

A "genie" that wants to become a princess in the tales. . .

As such, the three began on their journey back to their destiny.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_The Hero, the Princess and the Genie, with the characters assembled, a new chapter of their tale begins!_

**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'll try my best!**


	32. 32nd Wish: Escaping Justice (1)

Hello everyone!

For every rain, there is sunshine. This chapter is very fitting for those who are experiencing difficulties right now. There are times when you will find all the hardships that you faced are actually what leads you to the greater good. All it needs is a different perspective and appreciation.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Thirty-Second Wish:  
Escaping Justice (1)**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster really thought this was unfair.

"As punishment, you are to double the training routine and have an additional one thousand push-up quota every three days. Your training is to be supervised by Prince Elfman."

General Laxus declared the order. Everyone couldn't help but groan after hearing that.

"Are there any objections?"

"No –"

"Yes, General!"

Everyone turned quiet as they turned to look at the daring raven haired lad. He must have lots of courage to make an objection in front of General Laxus.

Laxus turned to look at him with cold expressionless eyes. "What is your objection, Captain?"

Gray looked at him resolutely as he spoke. "Although it is true that it is right and just to punish us for our negligence and letting an enemy sneak into our camp and set it on fire, I do not understand why my training is to be _tripled_?" he asked, clenching his fist that holds the written order which was different from the rest.

_The hell! _He just saved people! If anything, he should be rewarded!

. . . Though he would decline if they do so.

Laxus listened to his complaints then turned to the other soldiers. "Aside from Captain Gray, Captain Macao and Wakabe, all of you are to be dismissed."

The crowd left after the salute, knowing full well that their general wanted to talk in private.

After seeing the rest of the troops left, Laxus turned again to Gray. "It is not only you who received the punishment. Macao and Wakabe also have the same punishment as you. Since you three liked to stick together, then take the punishment together."

"This and that are different!" Gray complained, his tone becoming impertinent.

Macao hit his head. "Oy! Keep your respects for the General!"

Laxus signalled his hand to stop him. Macao bowed and step back. The general narrowed his eyes. "Do you know why you are being punished?"

"That's what I want to know . . . _sir_" Gray almost forgotten to add an honorific. But he really wanted to complain.

"It's written in your order" Laxus signaled him to read it.

Gray unhappily read the following lines. "Gray Fullbuster, current Captain of the Imperial Guards of the West Gate and former Captain of the City Guards, is hereby ordered to take the punishment of having his training tripled and do a thousand push-ups and sit-ups to be done every three days for acting recklessly and improperly during the time the barracks was ablaze. In addition, Gray Fullbuster shall be under General Erza's direct supervision from here on out. . ."

He glared at his General. "General, during the emergency, I acted base on protocols and calculated every actions in a logical and rational manner. As proof of that, I do not have any major injuries from the accident and even managed to save two lives of my fellow soldiers!" _Which part is "reckless and improper"!?_

Gray had always been cold and calm. Recklessness and improperness were traits that couldn't be associated with him!

Laxus sneered at that. "Saved two lives? If it weren't for the unexpected rain, you three would have died in vain!"

Gray opened his mouth, but shut it again when no words would come out. Well, it was true. To say that he was the one who saved their lives would be an exaggeration because he wasn't able to do anything. He suspected that it was _her_ who did it. Of course, he couldn't voice his suspicions. This was the reason why he didn't dare to expect nor did he ask for a reward. There was still the effort though.

_Isn't it too much to be punished for it?_

He gritted his teeth. "General, are you saying that I should have just stand by while knowing that there were fellow soldiers inside the burning building?" he asked. Seriously, he wouldn't ask him to abandon his comrades, would he?

Laxus raised his eyebrow. "Why do you think the rest of the soldiers got their punishment?"

"Because they let the enemy slip under our watch and done damage to us. . ."

"Wrong!" Laxus exclaimed loudly, startling him. "It's not because of such a lame and simple reason as that. Every defence has their own inevitable weaknesses. The only one to blame for that is the commander leading the troops and not the soldiers who obeys according to their duty."

"Eh? Then why . . ."

Macao sighed. "It's because of us . . ."

"Huh?"

"Exactly! They received the punishment not because of negligence of letting an enemy infiltrate the palace, but because they let three of their comrades in danger!" Laxus explained. This was why no one voiced their complaints when they received their punishment.

Gray was shocked to hear that. _They get punished for that?_ But there was still dissatisfaction in him. "Even so, is there a need for me to have _heavier_ sentence than the others? Even though I charged in there and endangered myself, it was still to save my comrades. I _did_ consider the consequences and variables, and acted accordingly to minimize the damage. My personal rescuing was because I have to maintain as less casualty as possible. . ."

Macao whipped his head as he turned to him. He couldn't believe it! This guy was still trying to wriggle his self out of the punishment! What's worse was that he was saving his self _alone_! "You brat! What happened to the chivalry and loyalty you're displaying earlier? Was that all but a farce, huh!?"

When Macao had charged into the inferno earlier to save Wakaba, he really wasn't thinking of the consequences. However, he also knew beforehand about the "rules" of the palace's army and had expected to be punished for worrying their 'leader' by acting recklessly. This was the reason why there was no way he would let Gray wriggle his self out of this! He may have saved his life, but the little brat had almost killed him with a heart attack for worrying too much!

Nope. Nope. He wouldn't let him get away. They both did the same act. There was no way he would get punished alone.

Gray stuck out his tongue. "Chivalry and loyalty are important virtues for a knight, but rationality is also important in times of crisis. I said this before. 'Our priority is to limit the casualty as much as possible!'"

There was no way he would accept this punishment without a fight. Their routinely training was already torturous enough. To have it doubled and tripled would bring them to the Gates of Death. Earlier was a _life-and-death_ situation. At least he had the chance to go to Heaven if he died. But to have _Erza Scarlet_ personally train them would directly bring them to _Hell_ itself!

Really, they would be like a living dead by the end of the day!

Nope. Nope. He definitely has to get away. He may have done the same act as Macao, but there was no way he would let his self get the same punishment for that.

The contrast of attitude before and after had made Macao speechless. _This hypocrite brat!_

Gray pretended to see nothing.

Laxus sighed. "Then . . . do you have any say about your act of insubordination earlier? Or are you going to pretend you didn't hear Mira called you back when you rushed headfirst into the fire?"

Gray paled at that. He did hear the first princess called to him. However, he deliberately ignored it because he knew she was going to stop him.

Seeing his reaction, Laxus nodded in satisfaction. "Did you know how angry the princess was? She was so worried over you. If you had died, she would have blamed herself forever, thinking that she was the one who pushed your death. Later, when she calmed down, the three of you should go and apologize."

Gray sweated. Princess Mirajane was usually virtuous and kind. She was considered an "angel" throughout the kingdom. However, those who entered the palace would know how much of a "devil" she could be when angered.

It just so happened that they pushed the wrong buttons today!

Before Gray could speak another word, Laxus turned to someone else to give the final blow. "Wakabe!"

Wakabe, who had been keeping quiet throughout the conversation, flinched for suddenly being called over. "Yes, sir?" he saluted and stepped forward.

Laxus jerked his head to Gray. "Give him your paper."

Wakabe instinctively clutched his paper protectively, as if wanting to hide it away from them. "But, sir . . ."

"It's an order."

Very reluctantly, he handed it to Gray for him to see.

Gray accepted it and read the paper. He narrowed his eyes and immediately looked at Wakabe who was ashamedly looking down and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Do you have any more objections?"

Gray shook his head. "No, sir. I don't have any more objections."

Laxus was satisfied and patted his shoulder. "He insisted for it. If you wanted your reward, go to the south tower later. . ."

With those words, he left.

Gray turned to Wakabe. "You're not getting the same punishment as us?"

In the letter, Wakabe was punished for five hundred sit-ups and running twenty laps for drinking inside the barracks, negligence of duty, and not staying vigilant by falling asleep when there was a call for all the troops to evacuate the barracks. He was originally to have his training doubled, but in consideration of his injury, he would be relieved of duty until he fully recovered.

Wakabe scratched his head as he nodded. He was blaming his self for what happened. Seeing how he was the only one getting away with a light punishment, he was not able to accept it and begged the General to give him the same punishment as Gray and Macao's. Watching the argument just now made his guilt even heavier.

After seeing the letter, Gray really has no more room for objection. If even an injured soldier was insisting to have the same heavy punishment, what right does he have to decline? He was healthy and sturdier than the others, he really shouldn't complain. Moreover, if he continued to voice his dissatisfaction about this, he would only lower the moral of his comrades.

_Really, what's up with this strange army?_

Because of what Laxus said earlier, they went ahead to the south tower. Gray was expecting to see some reward money stacked on the table for him. If it was something grand, he'll return it.

But the sight that greeted him was totally out of his expectations.

_Pop pop pop!_

Dozens of poppers exploded in the air, raining them with confetti.

"Surprise!"

"Oy! Oy! Get the alcohol ready! Our stars of the day is here!"

Cheers erupted as the confused Gray, Macao and Wakabe were pulled and pushed to the center of the crowd.

"What's happening?" Gray was surprised and looked confusedly at the crowd. Macao shrugged, but still smiled as he accepted the drinks from his fellow friends.

"Come on! Come on! Tell me the story of your rescue!"

"I heard our captain here got stuck in a burning pillar!"

"Oi Gray, I heard there was a beautiful damsel waiting for you~"

The hall was loud and busy throughout the night as they celebrated the feat of the heroes for the day (though some also joked about it as a farewell party because they'll be deadbeat tomorrow with their training course).

The noise of their cheers rang throughout that quiet night to the point it had actually reached the first princess's room. She watched the South Tower filled with joy from afar, leaning on her balcony. Her chin rested on her hand as she watched nonchalantly. "Those rascals . . . still celebrating when they know that I'm still angry . . ." she muttered, quite uncharacteristically of her typical behavior.

"Ha! Isn't that a normal reaction for people who avoided death? It's really something to celebrate about."

She glanced at the owner of the voice.

A large and well-built man with blonde hair leaned on the doorway with crossed arms.

"I don't want to hear from you, Laxus. What's this about Wakabe-san receiving the same punishment as the others? I clearly specified for him to have lighter punishment. With his injury and the trauma he went through, his body won't be able to take it!"

Her fiancé just shrugged. "He's the one who asked for it."

"Still! You should have declined and try to change his mind. Say it's an order or – "

She stopped talking when she saw Laxus's glare. He smirked. "Princess, although what you said is reasonable, aren't you underestimating your people too much? If I don't think he can take it, I'll definitely won't agree. Moreover, you didn't see the determination in his eyes. Not cultivating such a person is a waste and it's also an insult. I also made Erza in-charge of the training, there's nothing to worry about."

Mira bit her lip. She was still frustrated. She had arranged the punishment according to each person's capacity. She would have made everyone triple their training, if it wasn't for the fact that it would only end up destroying their bodies.

"Princess, why are you so intent to improve our army's strength? Even without this incident, you are still planning to adjust their training, were you not?"

_So he found out about that. _Mira sighed in affirmation. "I was actually troubled on how to apply the changes. Looking now, it seemed that this incident is actually a fortune. No one died, yet now I have a reason to strengthen our army without arousing other countries' interest and suspect us of wanting to start a war."

Laxus raised his eyebrow. "So you want to start a war?"

Mira shook her head. "I only fear it. Before Mavis left, she had told me that dark clouds are brewing around the kingdom. We may be prosperous now, but we are too small. Currently, the other kingdoms are facing calamities such as drought and famine. Sooner or later, there might be some country that will envy us and attack. My people must be ready when that time comes. I, at least, want them to be able to protect their selves as much as possible."

"Is that why you are paying so much attention to that green-horn? That Rookie Captain?"

Mira raised an eyebrow at him. "Jealous?"

"As if!"

She giggled at that. "You saw it yourself. He has so much potential. If we train him well, he'll be a great general that'll benefit our kingdom someday."

Laxus smirked. "Then isn't this a good chance to promote him? After all, you wanted him as one of your generals. . ."

Mira scoffed at that. "I can do that, but I won't. Doing so will be more of a loss than a gain for him. Or are you saying you don't know, Oh-Great-General?"

He laughed. "I guess you have grown quite matured. Your insight and shrewdness had improve. Indeed, the reward he has now is much greater than any titles or money you could grant him."

She looked back to the tower with sadness. "Gray is indeed talented, he's able to become a captain despite his young age. But it's because of that reason that he gained the envy and hatred of those around him. Older soldiers held no respect for him as a captain and undermines him as just a brat that gets promoted because of his connections. If I really did reward him with a promotion, it'll just remove their newfound respect and will instead think that he's being favored again. However, if I punished him harsher, it will instead make them sympathize with him and respect him even more for being able to endure what they cannot. By then, no one will doubt his capabilities."

Laxus lips curved up. "Ha. And that ungrateful brat doesn't even realize this opportunity. He even complained! And from the look of his eyes, it's so obvious he was expecting to be rewarded although it seemed that he didn't really want it either. Too naïve."

"It's just that he's not manipulative and a schemer like you" Mira replied.

He scoffed at that. "Even if he doesn't appreciate it, he should have just quietly accepted. That way, he'll gain even more respect for his maturity and endurance. Complaining so straightforwardly is just showing how he's still so young."

Mira changed the topic. "Speaking of which, Lisanna came back safely and actually brought two people with her. She said they saved her from the bandits attack. How do you think we should reward them?"

Laxus looked at her. "Isn't some money and jewels enough? If you want, you can also give him a medal of honor."

"Lisanna was asking if we could let him join the Knight Order."

He was surprised to hear that. "That much? Being an imperial knight is something every citizen dreams of. It's a title given only to those who have great character and sense of justice and had displayed loyalty and valor to the kingdom. They must even be recognized by the Great Temple to become one."

"Well, he _did_ save my sister and she seemed to think highly of him. If not for him, I'm afraid Erza would have arrived too late."

Laxus shrugged as he went to hug her. "Well then, I guess it's not a problem. Tomorrow, if the Great Temple doesn't object, you can just make him a knight." Mira nodded, accepting his embrace. If they put in a good word, things should run smoothly.

However, things would definitely not go their way. On the very next day, the event turned way out of their expectations. It was really something they had not anticipated.

"_Princess, don't be fooled by him! This man right here is no hero. Rather, he's the notorious thief we had long been chasing after!_"

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

End of Chapter

_Dun dun dun! After rain comes sunshine! Natsu may have a "genie" behind him, but that doesn't mean his journey will be a smooth sailing!_

A/N: Tsk. Gray, at this rate you're going, you could start your own series! And Juvia! No screen time for you! Gray is enough to consume more than the entire chapter. Get yours next time.

**Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed this story!**

**For those who reviewed, thank you! I'll try my best!**


End file.
